L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des dragons
by nadwen
Summary: Reste à savoir si les dragons ont des oreilles... Ou comment, après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry passa les meilleures vacances de sa vie au fin fond de la Roumanie. Slash, CW/HP, ne tient pas compte du tome 7
1. Chapter 1 : Départ pour la Roumanie

Bonjour tout le monde, pour les lecteurs qui attendaient un chapitre d''un été inoubliable', je suis désolée mais les voies de l'inspiration sont impénétrables et dans ce cas-là, elle m'est tombée littéralement dessus (dédicace à ma bêta) et je n'ai pas pu résister, mais j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre d'un été inoubliable et il arrivera la semaine prochaine.

**Disclaimer :** ben comme d'hab...

**Résumé :** Ou comment, après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry passa les meilleures vacances, au fin fond de la Roumanie. Slash CW/HP, ne tient pas comte du tome 7.

Cette histoire est totalement dédicacée à mon grand qui adore ce pairing qu'elle juge bien trop rare.

Bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt...

** Chapitre 1 : Départ pour la Roumanie**

Alors que tout le monde s'activait pour rassembler les valises au centre de la pelouse, Harry, lui, avait l'esprit ailleurs, il n'avait pour tout dire encore rien fait et se contentait de balancer de droite et de gauche la cage de sa pauvre chouette qui piaffait de colère. Le regard sombre et furieux de l'animal fusillait l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés. A la secouer ainsi sans ménagement, il lui donnait le mal de l'air ce qui est tout de même assez étrange pour un oiseau. Un mois, un mois déjà qu'il attendait ce départ en vacances ô combien méritées, ses toutes premières vacances soit dit en passant. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter au calme et au repos pour les quinze prochains jours, loin de tous ces parasitesloin des fouineurs de la Gazette, loin de ces gens qui murmuraient à son passage, loin de toutes ces personnes qui le harcelaient sans arrêt pour un autographe. Certes, il aurait préféré une plage au soleil mais Madame Weasley avait dit que la Roumanie était une jolie contrée et puis mis à part Bill et Fleur, il y aurait tout le monde.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie. Il fallait reconnaître qu'après sa très large victoire dans le combat final, tous les journalistes n'avaient eu de cesse de le poursuivre nuit et jour, certains avaient même essayé de franchir à leur propre risque les barrières de protection qui encerclaient le terrier et le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il avait fallu toute la présence d'esprit d'Hermione et de Ginny pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort de chauve-furie sur Rita Skeeter en plein jour, au milieu du chemin de Traverse. Bon, il n'avait quand même pas pu totalement résister et la responsable en chef du service 'personnalité' du chicaneur s'était retrouvée avec de jolies boucles d'un bleu très chatoyant.

« Harry, Harry, mon chéri, aide-nous à rétrécir les valises. A quoi rêves-tu donc ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers celle qu'il considérait comme une mère.

« Madame Weasley, je repensais à la nouvelle coiffure de Skeeter, elle lui sied tout particulièrement. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire unanimement toute l'assemblée. Les jumeaux avaient alors profité du fait qu'Harry parle à Molly pour se rapprocher du jeune brun, ils l'encerclèrent et Fred prit l'accent de la voix nasillarde de la journaliste :

« Harry chou, les fervents lecteurs de ma rubrique « me, myself and I » ne cessent de me demander, de me hurler mais que fait le héros qui a vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, comment occupe-t-il aujourd'hui son temps, et surtout avec qui partage-t-il ses jours et ses nuits ?

- Fred, George, cessez tout de suite d'embêter Harry, toute cette période est assez difficile comme ça, pour lui.

- Oui, maman.

- Bien, maman. »

Les jumeaux avaient pris un air faussement repentant ce qui leur avait valu un regard mauvais de Molly qui était cette fois partie houspillé le nouveau petit ami de son unique fille qui avait malencontreusement raté son sort de rétrécissement.

« Neville, mais fais un peu attention.

- Oh, pardon, Madame Weasley. »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, il aimait beaucoup Molly mais il est vrai que parfois, il était soulagé de ne pas être à la place de son camarade de chambre, elle pouvait se montrer tellement protectrice pour ne pas dire plus et notamment avec ceux qui partageaient la vie de 'ses' bébés. Au cours de sa sixième année, à l'époque où il était avec Ginny, il s'était souvent demandé comment Molly aurait pu réagir si elle avait été mise au courant de sa relation avec son unique fille. Heureusement, pour lui, ils s'étaient séparés et il ne goûterait jamais au plaisir d'avoir Molly comme belle-mère.

Les deux propriétaires du meilleur magasin sur le chemin de traverse ne lâchèrent cependant pas le brun, bien au contraire, profitant de la scène que faisait Molly au pauvre Neville, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus du jeune homme.

« Oh, oui, nous, pauvres mortels crevons d'envie de savoir avec qui le Harry chou passe ses nuits ou même s'il a déjà passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. »

Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas la berlue quand il avait entendu George parler, il lui avait même semblé que la main du rouquin s'était quelque peu baladée sur ses fesses, il en avait été tellement surpris qu'il en avait lâché la cage de la pauvre chouette qui s'était écrasée au sol lamentablement, toutefois sans conséquence grave, ce n'est pas comme si la chouette était tombée de beaucoup, beaucoup plus haut, de son balai ou de la moto volante d'Hagrid par exemple. Le héros du monde sorcier était rouge de confusion mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour avoir malencontreusement laissé l'oiseau s'échouer au sol ou si c'était à cause du geste de son ami. Heureusement d'ailleurs que son Hedwige n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, sans ça, elle aurait probablement réussi rien qu'avec son regard à faire ce que n'avait pu réussir le plus grand des mages noirs, éliminer de la surface de la terre le héros du monde sorcier.

« Regarde George, tu l'as effrayé, il est tout rouge, le pauvre chéri. Tu sais bien qu'il est tout timide. »

Les deux jumeaux maléfiques étaient partis dans un grand fou rire, ce qui mit encore davantage mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Le brun ne savait trop quoi répondre car sur le principe, les jumeaux n'avaient pas totalement tort, sa vie amoureuse se limitait au jour d'aujourd'hui, à avoir été le petit ami de Ginny pendant environ deux mois au cours de sa sixième année, sachant qu'à cette époque, il était plus obnubilé par ce que mijotait ce crétin de Malefoy et que Ginny révisait les trois quart du temps pour les BUSE. En un mot, il détestait quand on lui rappelait cet état de fait que lui, sauveur du monde sorcier était loin d'être le tombeur que cette foutue Rita Skeeter essayait de dépeindre dans sa feuille de choux. Toutefois, avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Molly revenait déjà alertée par le rire des jumeaux.

« Vous, deux, qu'avez-vous fait encore ? Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre.

- Oui, oui, Madame Weasley, évidemment.

- N'essaie pas de cacher ce qu'ils font pour les protéger, je les connais assez ces deux-là.

- Comme si tu nous avais mis au monde. »

Fred avait été le plus rapide et ce nouveau jeu de mot dérida ce pauvre Harry. Toutefois leur petite conversation s'acheva. En effet, le raclement de gorge d'Arthur qui se manifestait enfin retint l'attention de tous :

« Bon, je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus grand-chose à préparerLe portoloin est programmé pour dans exactement une minute trente-cinq secondes. Donc tenez-vous prêts ! »

Chacun mit ses bagages respectifs dans les poches de sa robe, seuls la cage d'Hedwige et le panier de Pattenrond n'avait pas été rétréci, pour ne pas perturber les animaux. Puis tout le monde s'agenouilla et toucha un morceau d'un vieil arrosoir en fer rouillé qui gisait au sol. Instinctivement, les couples s'étaient rapprochés, Ron enlaçait Hermione, Neville avait pris la main de Ginny, par contre Harry se retrouvait une nouvelle fois entre les jumeaux.

« Tu sais, Harry, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu choisisses entre George et moi. »

Le brun sentit cette fois encore une main baladeuse sur son corps, il dévisagea Fred, il ne comprenait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se comportaient ainsi, surtout qu'en vérité les deux étaient déjà en couple, Fred avec Angelina et George avec Lavande. Enfin dire que George était en couple avec Lavande était un bien grand mot, il ne cachait pas que ce n'était pas pour sa conversation très captivante qu'il l'avait choisi et puis le brun était persuadé que George était attiré par Luna mais que pour l'instant il ne l'avait pas ouvertement déclaré, Harry avait surpris des regards qui ne laissaient planer que peu de doute. Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un crochet le tirer au niveau du nombril. Avec les années, Harry avait peut-être appris à transplaner mais l'atterrissage d'un portoloin était toujours difficile et humiliant pour lui. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception puisque le jeune homme se retrouva allongé au milieu d'un champ, face contre terre, un brin d'herbe odieux lui chatouillant le bout du nez qu'il gratta distraitement. Il vit alors une main devant son visage qu'il remonta pour mieux distinguer de qui provenait cette aide, même si les tâches de rousseur parsemant la peau pâle lui laissait penser que cette personne était un Weasley.

Effectivement, le meilleur dresseur de dragon depuis cinquante ans comme ne cessait de le répéter Molly Weasley lui souriait gentiment.

« Bonjour, Harry.

- 'njour. grommela en retour le brun.»

Le vainqueur de Voldemort se releva enfin, il était rouge de honte, franchement, il aurait pu éviter de se ridiculiser en s'étalant aussi lamentablement. Charlie avait visiblement compris ce qui chagrinait le jeune homme et parla en premier :

« Oh, tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir atterrir, pas la peine de t'en vouloir, l'essentiel est que tu sois bien arrivé, en un seul et beau morceau. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, Charlie, le frère de son meilleur ami avait dit 'beau', probablement, il avait mal entendu, de la terre avait dû pénétrer dans ses oreilles et expliquait son audition déficiente. En retour, le dresseur de dragon lui sourit plus franchement et d'un air à la fois taquin et énigmatique rajouta :

« Les jumeaux ont raison, ils ne m'ont pas raconté d'histoire cette fois-ci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Rien, ils me disaient dans leur dernière lettre que tout le monde, Ginny, Ron… et toi, avait bien changé en un an et je me rends compte que c'est vrai. »

Les sorciers facétieux choisirent cet instant pour se manifester, en effet Harry était tombé à quelques mètres des autres.

« Tu as entendu, Fred, nous avons dit la vérité.

- Cela te surprend encore, Charlie, mais pourtant, nous sommes la sincérité même et nous avons toujours raison. Bon, ce n'est pas que nous ne voudrions pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls mais je crois que Molly n'apprécierait pas trop. »

Charlie éclata alors de rire et surenchérit :

« Ce n'est que partie remise, Harry, après tout, vous restez quinze jours en vacances ici. »

Confusément, et d'après les dires de Charlie, Harry eut la vague impression que les jumeaux et le dresseur de dragons avaient discuté de lui et il trouvait cela étrange et perturbant. Les quatre partirent ensemble, à la suite des autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la maison de Charlie, enfin d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, une auberge restaurée magiquement. Très vite, les jumeaux avaient rejoint Ron et se moquaient gentiment de lui, laissant Harry et Charlie un peu plus en arrière. Le brun observait du coin de l'œil le dresseur de dragon, il ne savait exactement ce qu'il devait penser de ce petit intermède. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Charlie, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill en juillet dernier, il y a donc plus d'un an et avant il ne lui avait que très peu parlé, il savait ce que Ron disait de lui pour le décrire : « il ressemble comme deux gouttes à Bill et a le même goût pour les blagues douteuses que les jumeaux. » et vu ce qui s'était passé à son arrivée, il devait reconnaître que son meilleur ami avait assez bien résumé ce qu'il pensait. Charlie était assez grand et avait effectivement, tout comme Bill, les cheveux roux et longs, attachés par un catogan, il n'avait pas de boucle d'oreille en forme de croc de serpent mais une balafre sur la pommette droite permettait de prendre conscience du danger que Charlie encourait tous les jours. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de reluquer le rouquin jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui sourit et dit sur le même ton taquin que précédemment :

« Alors, Harry es-tu satisfait de tes observations ?

- Je… je. »

Existe-t-il un sort pour lutter contre la honte et la rougeur intempestive des joues ?

« Allez, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal et puis je faisais pareil alors…

- Tu quoi ?

- Eh bien, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être aux côtés d'une telle célébrité, de la nouvelle icône du monde sorcier. »

Harry exécrait ce surnom inventé par Rita Skeeter et le jeune homme se renfrogna, ses vacances devaient lui permettre d'oublier l'Angleterre et toute l'attention dont on l'affublait.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- Si… C'est ce surnom… Je ne l'aime pas, cela me rappelle ce qui se passe en Angleterre, excepté mes amis, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »

Charlie secoua la tête et fit une légère grimace.

« Je ne savais pas, on m'a juste dit que tu avais besoin de vacances et que vous veniez tous en Roumanie, je n'avais pas compris que tout ceci te pesait autant. Mais promis, tu vas te plaire ici, c'est propice aux longues promenades et à la détente.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite me reposer et être au calme.

- Eh bien, cher Harry, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas ta venue ici et que tu vas passer les meilleures vacances de ta vie et que tu ne voudras plus retourner à Londres. »

Et avant que le brun ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le roux avait rejoint ses parents et entamait une conversation avec eux, laissant le brun encore plus rouge et plus perplexe.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Une cohabitation inattendue

Coucou tout le monde eh vouii, je suis dans les temps pour une fois. Alors je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et surtout reviewé le premier chapitre de cette histoire au pairing rare.

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Chapitre 2 : Une cohabitation inattendue.**

Tous marchèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure, Harry discutait avec Ron et Hermione à présent, il était soulagé, Charlie l'avait laissé pour rejoindre ses parents et il commençait enfin à prendre conscience que cette fois, c'était bien vrai, il était en vacances. A leur arrivée, tout le monde entrait dans l'auberge, avec enthousiasme et entrain. Dès qu'Harry pénétra dans la maison, il fut réellement soufflé, l'intérieur était superbe, tout en boiserie, sans toutefois être trop ostentatoire, le garçon posa la cage de sa chouette dans le couloir à côté du panier de Pattenrond. Quand toute la famille fut dans la salle à manger, le dresseur de dragons se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, chacun discutant dans son coin avec un autre membre de la famille.

« Bon, avant que chacun aille s'amuser dans son coin, je voudrais souhaiter de bonnes vacances à tout le monde et notamment à Harry qui, d'après mes sources part pour la première fois hors d'Angleterre. »

Le brun fut surpris et gêné de cette remarque et il tourna la tête vers le dresseur de dragon qui lui sourit gentiment, tout en lui demandant plus doucement.

« Il y a un problème, Harry ?

- Non, non. »

Le héros du monde sorcier était étonné, Charlie savait que c'était ses toutes premières vacances, ici en Roumanie mais comment cela se faisait-il ? D'un sort, le dresseur fit apparaître sur la grande table de la salle à manger des verres pour tout le monde ainsi qu'une bouteille de Firewhisky. Molly fit de gros yeux à son fils cadet, le roux ne sembla pas en tenir compte et continua sur sa lancée.

« Et pour fêter cette occasion, est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord pour trinquer.

- Charlie, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour boire de l'alcool, voyons.

- Ma toute petite maman, même si tu as encore du mal à l'admettre, tous tes enfants sont des adultes à présent, même Ginny.

- Depuis moins d'une semaine…

- Peut-être mais cela n'en demeure pas moins vrai. »

Molly était furieuse et conjura également une bouteille de bièreaubeurre.

« Ginny, je t'interdis de boire du whisky, compris, jeune fille.

- Maman, je suis majeure !

- Tu as beau avoir dix-sept depuis quatre jours, il est hors de question que tu en boives, vu !

- Bien. »

Ginny fulminait intérieurement mais elle avait tout de suite compris que sa mère ne cèderait point et donc tout en continuant à grommeler, elle obéit et se servit en bièreaubeurre, elle ne voulait pas gâcher le début de ses vacances pour une histoire aussi futile. A l'instar de Ginny, Harry était sur le point d'en faire de même et tendait déjà le bras en direction de la bouteille de bièreaubeurre, lorsqu'il fut stoppé par la même main qui l'avait aidé à se relever un peu plus tôt.

« Tu ne veux pas de whisky ? »

Harry se sentit assez gêné, comment dire à Charlie qu'il n'avait bu en tout et pour tout que deux fois du Firewhisky et que franchement, il ne tolérait pas spécialement bien l'alcool. Il paraissait d'autant plus imbécile lorsqu'il voyait tous ses amis suivre les traces des jumeaux.

« Oh ! Harry, ce n'est pas grave, ne rougis pas, tu as le droit de préférer la bièreaubeurre, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait comme l'impression que le roux se moquait de lui, certes gentiment mais quand même et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

« Comment ça ?

- Non, rien du tout, je me disais que cela cadre parfaitement avec l'image de jeune héros parfait que je me suis représenté en écoutant le reste de la famille. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le petit brun se sente vexé et fasse la moue, sous l'œil toujours aussi goguenard du dresseur de dragon. NON, il n'était pas parfait, il est juste très vite soul… Il grognait, lorsque son ami de toujours vint à sa rescousse, enfin du moins le croyait-il :

« Frérot, tu n'as pas proposé de whisky ? Il n'aime pas ça… »

Harry était sur le point de le remercier lorsque Ron continua sur sa lancée comme si de rien était.

« Il faut reconnaître que j'ai essayé deux fois de le faire boire et les deux fois, cela a tourné à la catastrophe. Dans un premier temps, il s'est comporté comme le roi des crétins, je me rappelle qu'il a même tenté de rouler la pelle du siècle à Seam, le pauvre vieux a dû le frapper pour l'en empêcher et Harry a fini par sombrer dans un coma profond… »

Le brun se sentait se liquéfier sur place, il devait rayonner tellement il était rouge de honte et de confusion tandis que les deux autres partaient dans un grand éclat de rire. L'expression faux-frère lui venait irrémédiablement à l'esprit mais il ne put rien dire Ron trop heureux de mettre mal à l'aise son ami, racontait avec moult détails, la fin de cette soirée pathétique.

« … Et c'est ainsi que j'ai dû le porter jusque dans son lit !

- Eh ! Ca suffit maintenant… »

Le petit ami d'Hermione sentit comme une vague de froid l'envahir, Harry n'avait apparemment pas goûté la plaisanterie.

« Harry, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que Charlie a lui aussi été bourré et qu'il comprend parfaitement. »

Le plus jeune des deux frères fut contraint de donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Charlie pour que celui-ci réagisse. Le dresseur de dragon hocha ostensiblement la tête, reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

« Evidemment et je me suis même retrouvé dans des situations pires qu'embrasser un ami.

- Tu vois, Harry, alors pas la peine de m'en vouloir. Si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais retourner voir Hermione, j'ai l'impression que maman ne va pas la laisser tranquille.

- Pas de problème, Ron, je reste avec Harry et je m'occupe de lui. »

Ron tourna ses talons sans noter le moindre problème, Harry lui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il devait en avoir le cœur net mais il ne savait comment aborder la question, il ne connaissait que très peu cet homme et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il le draguait ouvertement.

« Charlie ?

- Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander…

- Euh.

- Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit à Ron, je n'en dirais pas plus sur ces situations compromettantes. »

Son sourire était étincelant, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et Harry se sentait de plus en plus gauche et puis, concrètement, le dresseur de dragons avait juste dit 'beau' et qu'il allait s'occuper de lui un moment, pas de quoi en faire des montagnes. Au final, le jeune brun resta coi avant de bredouiller la première chose qui lui soit passé par la tête.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu peux rejoindre les autres…

- Tu as besoin de rester seul ? Je comprends…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de t'embêter sinon tu vas prendre le premier portoloin pour Londres et c'est exactement l'inverse que je souhaite. »

Et pour troubler encore plus le petit brun, Charlie passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables. Harry aurait dû lui demander franchement s'il s'imaginait des choses mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas osé le faire. Il lui aurait probablement répondu que comme tout le monde était venu en couple, qu'il voulait juste le distraire et ainsi Harry n'aurait pas cette désagréable impression de n'être qu'un simple demeuré. Alors qu'il se giflait mentalement pour la énième fois, le rouquin lui versa quelques gouttes de bièreaubeurre.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je cherche à te soûler, j'ai donc opté pour l'alcool doux… Je vois que toute le monde est servi et si nous portions un toast… »

L'homme au catogan avait prononcé tellement fort ses dernières paroles que tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction :

« Ah quoi, frérot ? »

Le dresseur de dragon fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« J'ai bien une idée mais j'ai peur que le concerné ne le veuille pas. »

Il sourit alors à Harry très gentiment.

« Même si je n'étais pas là le jour du combat, je sais que tu as une nouvelle fois sauvé papa, alors à Harry, sans qui nous ne serions probablement pas là et pour qu'il passe des vacances inoubliables… »

Et dans un même ensemble, tous ses amis levèrent leur verre et répétèrent 'pour Harry'. Le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était très touché, ils avaient tous dit ça en le regardant avec tellement de gentillesse qu'il se sentait tout embarrassé. Le reste de la soirée ne fut plus qu'éclat de rire et joie, Harry écoutait les jumeaux qui expliquaient avec moult détails, à leur grand frère adoré la réussite de leur boîte à flemme deuxième génération et notamment des pilules réchauffeuses qui permettent d'atteindre une fièvre de 41 degré sans subir la moindre gêne.

« … Et donc les élèves n'ont qu'à signaler qu'ils sont fiévreux et une fois libérés de leur cours, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Je suis sûr que MacGonnagal et Snape doivent être ravis. Vous n'êtes pas possible.

- Mais voyons, frérot, nous faisons cela pour le bien de la communauté.

- Ah, bon ?

- Il est bien connu que des enfants épanouis et heureux travaillent mieux à l'école et c'est exactement le but de la boite à flemme, elle permet à des générations d'enfants de se sentir mieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que si… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, il y a assez de maman qui nous considère comme des suppôts de Satan.

- J'imagine très bien sa tête lorsque vous lui avez dit ça.

- J'y ai assisté et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait vous avadakedavriser.

- Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire, Harry. Je me souviens quand ils avaient je sais plus six, huit ans et qu'ils ont presque réussi à faire un sort. »

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, tout semblait redevenir comme il escomptait. Il regardait émerveillé les Weasley, ils étaient tous tellement complices. Il avait beau le savoir depuis près de sept ans, il était toujours aussi impressionné.

« Les enfants, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller ranger nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives avant de passer à table.

- Bien, maman. »

Harry partit chercher la cage d'Hedwige, escorté des jumeaux. Lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes couples monter déjà l'escalier, se tenant amoureusement par la main ou la taille, le brun eut un moment de flottement. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours partagé sa chambre avec Ron mais à présent que tout ce petit monde était fiancé et officiellement en couple. Comment cela allait-il se passer à présent ? Les jumeaux qui avaient intercepté l'éclat de doute dans le regard sourirent avant de rajouter insidieusement.

« Tu pourras toujours dormir avec nous, s'il manque de chambres là-haut. »

Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher instantanément, il frémit lorsque Georges posa son bras sur le sien. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était une énième plaisanterie de mauvais goût des jumeaux, ils paraissaient tellement… sérieux.

« Euh… On ferait de mieux de monter sans ça nous risquons d'être en retard pour le repas.

- Tu es bien pressé, Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part.

- Fred, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Le dresseur de dragons était venu de façon inespérée à la rescousse du petit brun.

« Harry s'est proposé pour dormir dans notre chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à vous deux ? Vous allez finir par vraiment l'effrayer. Il est vrai cependant qu'il va falloir sans doute qu'on partage les chambres.

- Ah… »

Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir soulagé. Il monta l'escalier en bois assez incertain, lorsqu'il fut alpagué par Ron.

« Harry, mon ami, mon frère… »

Le regard incrédule, presque apeuré de Harry fit sourire les quatre frères Weasley.

« Il faut que tu nous aides, c'est grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème.

- Maman…

- Oui ?

- Il y a cinq chambres et donc on va devoir être deux par chambre et elle veut que je dorme avec Charlie mais ce serait mieux si j'étais avec…

- Moi ?

- Non avec Neville, voyons. Nous pourrions comme ça, échanger durant quelques heures avec Ginny, discrètement, pour…

- Euh, s'il te plaît, Ron, pas de détail supplémentaire, merci beaucoup. Mais, en quoi, tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Dis à maman que tu veux dormir avec Charlie.

- Hein ? »

Molly Weasley choisit cet instant pour sortir probablement de la chambre qu'elle avait choisie avec son mari. Arthur lui emboîtait d'ailleurs le pas.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, que mijotes-tu ?

- R… Rien, maman. Harry, tu disais quelque chose à Charlie. »

Harry, l'espace d'une seconde se sentit perdu. Devait-il abonder dans le sens de Ron ? Etrangement, il chercha du réconfort dans le regard du dresseur de dragons qui hocha légèrement la tête et .

« J'ai dit à Harry qu'il faudrait deux personnes par chambre et il m'a demandé si nous pouvions la partager et j'ai accepté.

- Euh… Oui, effectivement.»

Une nouvelle fois, Harry sentit le rouquin passer légèrement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce bien vrai ? Ce n'est pas Ron qui vous l'a demandé.

- Non, non, madame Weasley, c'est bien mon idée.

- Molly, ma chérie, je crois que les enfants sont assez grands pour se décider sur de tels détails, comme l'a dit tout à l'heure Charlie. Retournons finir de déballer nos affaires.

- Oui, probablement.

- Mais, oui, j'ai raison, partons. »

L'air sceptique de la mère de famille mettait mal à l'aise Harry et au contraire amusait tout particulièrement la fratrie Weasley. Tandis que Molly était parti rejoindre Ginny et Hermione, Arthur se retourna et sourit à ses fils avant de rajouter à voix basse :

« Ron, ta mère se lève tous les matins à 8 heures alors fais en sorte que tout le monde soit bien dans sa chambre et dans son lit, je n'ai aucune envie d'emmener votre mère dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour attaque cardiaque.

- Merci, 'pa. »

L'homme au catogan prit alors la main d'Harry sans tenir compte du regard éberlué de son plus jeune frère ou même du brun.

« Je vais te montrer nos appartements.

- Ce ne sont pas nos appartements, c'est ta chambre.

- Pour l'instant. »

Seul le jeune homme avait pu entendre la dernière assertion de son aîné, qui le fit frémir. Toutefois le dresseur de dragons souffla ces quelques mots.

« Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste que tu passes de bonnes vacances. »

Si c'était pour le rassurer, cela avait lamentablement échoué. Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la petite pièce, il vit tout de suite la présence de deux lits et vaguement, il se demanda si Charlie n'avait pas prévu ça depuis le début. Le brun se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise et gauche. Charlie le regarda et ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je prends le lit côté gauche si ça ne te dérange pas Harry.

- Non, non.

- Au fond, la petite porte donne sur une salle de bain privée. »

Charlie laissa Harry commencer à déballer ses affaires et s'installa sur son lit, en croisant les mains derrière sa tête. Harry s'était tourné, il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'autre homme et il valait mieux selon lui. Au bout de quelques instants, le brun entendit le rouquin souffler.

« Harry.

- Euh.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

Le brun s'était retourné et était en face du rouquin torse nu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le grand frère de Ron était nettement plus musclé et mieux proportionné.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu sauras où me trouver an cas de besoin. Ne te gêne surtout pas.

- Hm. »

Harry ne reprit réellement ses esprits que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du jet d'eau. Il se demandait vraiment comment aller se dérouler ses vacances à présent et surtout cette cohabitation inattendue.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 : Incroyable confession

**Coucou et avec près de deux semaines de retard, je vous livre ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. En tout cas, je vais m'atteler normalement à un chapitre de l'héritier sauf si une idée géniale me traverse pour mes autres fics. **

**En tout cas, un grand merci pour continuer à me suivre.**

**Biz et à bientôt…**

**Chapitre 3 : Incroyable confession**

Harry avait fini de ranger toutes ses affaires et il pouvait encore entendre l'eau de la douche couler, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait attendre Charlie ou s'il pouvait tout de suite descendre et rejoindre ses meilleurs amis. Harry à défaut de choisir se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le perchoir de sa chère Hedwige, il prit dans sa paume quelques graines et sa chouette vint les picorer délicatement.

« Et toi, tu crois qu'il vaut mieux quoi… Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas attendre Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? »

En guise de réponse, l'animal à la blancheur parfaite vint couler sa tête au creux de la main du garçon.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je suis d'accord avec toi…

- Et quelle est sa réponse alors ? »

Le Survivant se retourna en direction de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas fait attention que l'eau ne coulait plus. Il vit alors, dans l'encadrement de la porte le rouquin qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une minuscule petite serviette de bain attachée à la taille, des gouttes ruisselant sur le corps musclé, enfin d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry.

« Oh, Charlie ! Tu as entendu ?

- Que tu parles à ton animal de compagnie ? Oui. »

La réponse avait été prononcée de façon si coupante, si sarcastique que le brun à la cicatrice se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Le dresseur de dragons allait le prendre pour le dernier des crétins mais bon, il avait une excuse. Durant tous ces étés passés à Privet Drive, Hedwige avait été sa seule compagne et souvent pour rompre le silence de sa chambre, Harry avait pris l'habitude de lui parler.

« Je… je… »

Le trouble d'Harry fit rire le rouquin qui décida qu'il valait mieux rassurer le jeune homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je parle moi aussi aux animaux, à mes dragons. »

Au dernier mot, le regard franc de Charlie s'illumina comme un enfant qui parlerait de ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Tes dragons ?

- C'est un peu stupide, je sais, mais je les considère comme si c'étaient des membres de ma famille, mes… bébés.

- Non, ce n'est pas stupide... C'est…

- Etrange ?

- Euh… Non.

- Alors quoi ? »

Que pouvait bien répondre le jeune homme ? Il avait toujours cru que les dresseurs de dragons ne faisaient que se servir de ces animaux, comme les gobelins. Et puis des dragons… des bébés. Définitivement, il trouvait cela surprenant mais aussi…

« Adora…Euh… Hedwige fait partie de ma famille alors je comprends tout à fait, pas de problème pour moi. »

Charlie sourit légèrement et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Tiens, j'ai une idée, Harry, cela te tenterait-il que je t'amène au centre de dressage. Tu pourras t'approcher des dragons et les voir évoluer dans leur milieu naturel.

- Oui, enfin… »

Harry repensait à Norbert, au tournoi des trois sorciers et à l'attaque de Gringotts et franchement, il n'avait pas très envie de côtoyer à nouveau ses animaux maudits. Charlie était à présent tout contre le garçon et passa sa main encore humide dans les cheveux indomptables. Puis il lui sourit cette fois, franchement avant de rajouter :

« N'aie pas peur, je serai là pour te protéger, tu ne risqueras absolument rien. »

Harry se rembrunit, il n'avait absolument pas peur, il avait déjà réussi à survivre aux attaques de ces animaux effrayants et il y réussirait une fois de plus sans l'aide de personne. Il n'était pas un lâche !

« Je n'ai pas peur, je me suis déjà frotté aux dragons et j'ai toujours gagné et si ça devait se reproduire, je ne perdrai pas.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Harry, je sais parfaitement que ton courage n'a d'égal que ta puissance et que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi. Par contre, mon offre tient toujours et si tu veux venir voir où je travaille, je serai plus qu'enchanté. »

Charlie était si chaleureux et si gentil qu'honnêtement le brun ne pouvait refuser cette proposition. A son tour, il fit son plus beau sourire au dresseur de dragons et répondit :

« J'en serai ravi vraiment mais à une seule condition que cela ne te dérange pas.

- Tu plaisantes, au contraire, savoir que tu regardes comment je m'y prends, je te promets que cela va encore plus me stimuler à me surpasser. »

Le regard bleu de Charlie se posa sur le doux visage de son vis-à-vis et Harry se sentit, une nouvelle fois, extrêmement gêné. Ce sentiment se renforça lorsque l'autre jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant. C'était comme si des milliers de petites décharges électriques irradiaient de son épaule. Harry avait l'impression que la bouche du roux frôlait presque ses cheveux, il chercha alors à détourner la conversation et tourna sa tête de droite et gauche avant de finir par ajouter :

« Je pense que tous les autres vont avoir finir de ranger leurs affaires, je ferais bien de voir s'ils sont déjà descendus.

- Pas de problème, fais comme tu veux. Si tu me permets cependant, je vais me dépêcher pour me changer et je vous rejoindrai ensuite à moins que tu ne préfères que je ne descende comme ça.

- Euh… »

Le dresseur de dragons avait posé sa main sur le haut de sa serviette. Sans rien ajouter, Harry partit sous l'éclat de rire de Charlie. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Charlie avait détaché sa serviette alors qu'il avait juste le dos tourné. Le brun n'osa se retourner et ne répondit même pas au frère aîné de Ron quand il lui lança gaiement 'A tout à l'heure'.

Lorsque Harry fut enfin de retour dans la salle à manger, il soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait étrange. Depuis qu'il connaissait la famille Weasley, le nombre de fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il avait parlé à Charlie pouvait se compter aisément sur les doigts d'une main et en l'espace d'une petite heure, il avait comme une drôle d'impression, comme si... Harry fut, malheureusement pour lui, sorti de ses réflexions sans ménagement, lorsque George arriva sans crier gare et enserra la taille fine du brun.

« Mais que fait notre héros national tout seul ?

- Tu n'es pas resté avec Charlie ?

- Euh, non, il est en train de se changer.

- De se changer ? Merlin, il est encore plus rapide et doué que ce que je pensais. J'aurais cru que tu aurais montré plus de résistance. »

George pour encore mieux se faire comprendre empoigna la taille du jeune homme plus fermement et colla son corps contre le sien. Le brun se dégagea effrayé, il devait ressembler à un lapin pris dans les phares.

« Eh ? Plus de résistance ?

- Oh, Harry, voyons, c'est ton droit, après tout, tu es majeur, tu n'es plus un enfant. »

Les jumeaux se tenaient les côtes à force de rire devant le désarroi du brun. Il était tellement naïf.

« Arrêtez-vous deux !

- Tiens, Charlie, on parlait justement de toi avec Harry. »

Le deuxième de la fratrie Weasley leva les yeux en signe d'impuissance. Il se mit d'instinct entre George et Harry et parla en direction du brun :

« Ce ne sont que deux crétins, surtout ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'ils ont dit. Et toi, George, tiens-toi à carreau ! »

Harry hocha fébrilement la tête, il pouvait toujours entendre le rire lourd des jumeaux et ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'avaient voulu sous-entendre les deux têtes brûlées. Il devait paraître totalement perdu car ils finirent par s'arrêter :

« On plaisantait, Harry, on sait bien que tu ne ferais rien que la morale pourrait réprouver avec notre frère, tu es trop pur. Même s'il n'attend…

- Hum, hum. Je crois que ça suffit, Fred, tu ne vas pas continuer ainsi, encore longtemps.

- Mais évidemment, grand frère, nous ne voudrions pas t'embarrasser. »

Le brun préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ni même vu le regard sombre que lançait Charlie à son cadet. En outre, s'il s'était écouté, il aurait presque été tenté de remercier Charlie d'être venu à son secours et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Mais qu'avaient donc bien pu prendre les jumeaux au petit-déjeuner ce matin pour se comporter comme ça ? Ils avaient toujours aimé taquiner Harry mais là, cela frôlait le harcèlement. Tandis que les jumeaux machiavéliques s'étaient écartés probablement pour préparer une nouvelle plaisanterie d'un goût douteux, Charlie s'était encore arrêté juste devant le plus jeune, comme s'il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas que cela gênait le plus jeune mais Harry n'était pas non plus totalement à l'aise avec le dresseur de dragons et se tortillait légèrement. Le rouquin finit par s'adresser à nouveau au survivant qui semblait vouloir regarder uniquement le bout de ses chaussures.

« Harry, ça va ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air. Ce n'est pas moi quand même !

- N… non, je trouve les jumeaux étranges aujourd'hui.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils ont dit, tu les connais, ils aiment appuyer là où ça fait mal.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce ne sont que des idiots, ils profitent de ce que je leur ai avoué, un peu avant ton arrivée, ici.

- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Euh...

- Harry ! »

Alors que le roux s'approchait lentement d'Harry pour lui souffler doucement la réponse à l'oreille, le meilleur ami du survivant accompagné d'Hermione venait de débarquer à son tour, dans la salle à manger.

« Je croyais que tu viendrais nous retrouver dans la chambre que je partage avec Neville.

- Oh, je croyais que tu étais déjà descendu, c'est pour ça et je n'ai pas eu le temps de retourner à l'étage quand je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Au fait, Charlie, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour avoir accepté Harry dans ta chambre, j'espère que tu vas bien t'occuper de lui.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème pour moi, je peux t'assurer que je préfère mille fois partager ma chambre avec Harry qu'avec toi... Je suis sûr qu'il ronfle beaucoup moins fort ! »

A l'inverse des garçons qui riaient de bon cœur à la plaisanterie de Charlie, Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée, son esprit semblait analyser les dernières paroles de son presque beau-frère. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir compris quelque chose que son meilleur ami et son petit ami étaient encore loin de soupçonner. Il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait été major de sa promotion avec les meilleurs résultats depuis Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Les jumeaux reprirent de plus bel.

« Charlie, te rends-tu compte du privilège, dormir avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

J'espère juste que tu sauras bien profiter de la situation et que pour une fois, tu ne contenteras pas de parler de quidditch ou pire de tes 'bébés'. C'est tellement fatigant.

- Barbant, ouais !

- Fred, George, je ne vous permets pas, vous me devez le respect, je suis l'aîné de cette famille en l'absence de Bill.

- Tu parles. »

Charlie fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le deuxième jumeau et continua sur un ton badin, fixant Harry de ses grands yeux.

« Harry lui n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer quand je lui ai parlé de mes bébés et a même accepté de m'accompagner pour les voir.

- Parce que vous avez vraiment parlé de dragon ?

- Georges !

- Tu me déçois beaucoup, grand frère, je t'aurais cru plus imaginatif. Tu as face à toi, le héros du monde sorcier et tu lui parles dragon. Ridicule ! Je tiens quand même à te rappeler au cas où tu aurais oublié qu'Harry a déjà affronté ces charmantes bestioles et a su s'en sortir par trois fois déjà, je ne crois pas que tu puisses d'une façon ou d'une autre lui apprendre quelque chose dans ce domaine. Tu ne fais vraiment pas honneur à ta réputation franchement. Tu as été le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors trois ans de suite, tu as été le sex-symbol de Poudlard, une sorte de Harry Potter avant l'heure, tu aurais pu lui donner des conseils plus avisés, comme sur les moyens de draguer une fille et de la garder car notre cher 'Ry n'a pas l'air des plus doués pour ça, sauveur ou pas de l'humanité… »

Harry aurait dû être vexé de faire encore l'objet des sarcasmes des Weasley, mais au contraire, il sentit au fond de lui, un poids s'en aller, Charlie draguait des filles, il venait bien de comprendre ça… Fred avait dit 'fille', les trois le faisaient donc marcher, ce n'était rien qu'une autre plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Alors qu'un grand sourire franc s'affichait enfin sur le visage du garçon aux yeux verts, une voix basse et un regard bien trop bleu le fixant avec force le firent tressaillir et à nouveau douter:

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les conseils, à la fin de ses vacances, Harry saura ABSOLUMENT tout ce que j'aurais jugé bon de lui apprendre. Bien, si vous le souhaitez les jumeaux, je peux vous dire tout ce que je désire enseigner à Harry mais je pense que ce serait peut-être un peu fastidieux alors je préférerai prendre un apéritif en attendant les parents et avant que maman ne nous refasse la morale. »

Toutes les personnes déjà présentes dans cette pièce s'attablèrent alors. Si les jumeaux, Ron et Charlie le faisaient de gaieté de cœur, le brun semblait plus réticent, encore un verre, à ce rythme-là, il risquait de finir légèrement ivre. Fred fit alors apparaître une bouteille contenant un liquide de couleur mauve. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel liquide auparavant et il craignait le pire lorsqu'il entendit le second jumeau indiquait que c'était une de leurs créations.

« Nous avons envie de diversifier notre entreprise.

- Vous allez vendre de l'alcool ?

- Oui et encore mieux, nous voulons créer nos propres boissons. Voici d'ailleurs, le premier résultat.

- Mais, Molly va être folle de rage.

- Oh toi, Madame la rabat-joie, on te demande rien. Nous avons réussi à faire accepter à maman l'idée des sorciers facétieux, nous arriverons bien avec les sorciers fêtards.

- Elle va vous tuer…

- Ron, s'il te plaît, embrasse ta miss future-ministre de la magie, on ne veut plus l'entendre… »

Contre toute attente, le rouquin, soutien de toujours pour le héros du monde sorcier attrapa le visage de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione mit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle alors que les garçons riaient aux éclats.

« Eh bien, petit frère, merci et au moins, à présent, nous saurons ce que nous aurons à faire pour la faire taire. Après toutes ces années de remontrances, c'était presque temps.

- Ron… Ron, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre en plus ! Pour une fois qu'il a agi en homme et pas comme… papa ! »

Les yeux foncés d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs meurtriers aux jumeaux. Harry ne les savait pas kamikazes à ce point, la baguette que la jeune surdouée serrait nerveusement lançait des petites étincelles. Charlie ne semblait, quant à lui, guère prêter attention aux joutes entre Hermione et les jumeaux, déjà, il servait un verre de ce liquide inconnu à Harry :

« Ne t'en mêle pas, Harry. Bois, je viens d'y goûter, c'est un peu fort mais ce n'est pas mauvais, en tout cas.

- Euh… Je.

- Tu ne veux même pas un verre ? »

Pourquoi Charlie devait toujours lancer ce regard si droit, si franc ? Harry avait surtout l'habitude de faire face à des regards flagorneurs, trop admiratifs pour être honnête et même parfois de certains de ses proches et il ne savait comment faire. Il se laissa donc tenter et le rouquin versa une bonne rasade de l'alcool. Lorsque le brun frôla de ses lèvres le liquide inconnu, il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Charlie avait menti, ce n'était pas qu'un peu fort mais littéralement un tord-boyaux, quelques gouttes avaient suffi à brûler la gorge du petit brun. S'il buvait le verre entier, jamais plus il ne pourrait se relever. En son for intérieur, il priait d'ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Le dresseur de dragon lui souffla doucement : 'Alors ?' Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la capacité à parler, sa langue était bien trop pâteuse alors il se contenta de secouer sa tête, espérant que cela suffirait à l'autre homme. Le clignement d'œil du rouquin le crispa légèrement et au moment où il allait avaler une seconde gorgée, le liquide devint subitement transparent, il avait le goût du jus de mélisse. Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise, devant les cinq autres presque choqués, elle hurla presque :

« Ah, vous voilà, tous, on ne vous avait pas entendus. On vous attendait avec impatience, les jumeaux n'ont qu'une hâte, de commencer le repas…

- Vraiment ? »

Molly se demandait ce que sa future bru voulait dire mais n'insista pas. Elle avait éduqué ces garnements et elle savait parfaitement comment ils agissaient. S'ils voulaient manger rapidement, c'était sans doute pour aller s'amuser par la suite. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants se joignirent donc de suite à la tablée. Heureusement, Charlie était prévoyant et il n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour que le repas apparaisse magiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'elfe, Médigor que le ministère lui avait laissé gracieusement le temps des vacances de sa famille en Roumanie.

Les conversations reprirent là où elles avaient été arrêtées plutôt dans l'après-midi, les thèmes se succédèrent dans la joie, Kingsley Shakelbolt nommé à la tête du ministère de la magie, le classement du championnat de quidditch avec une équipe bien surprenante, la Magestique du Sussex. Ron avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme.

« Ils sont incroyables, Charlie. J'espère que tu pourras venir lorsqu'ils affronteront les Canons.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à un match ! Tu nous accompagnerais, Harry !

- Malheureusement, il ne peut pas, chacune de ses apparitions créent de véritables émeutes, toutes les filles de ce pays rêvent de l'épouser. »

Harry regardait honteusement le fond de son assiette. Charlie dit alors le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à trouver une moitié et tous tes problèmes seront résolus !

- Tu es fou, Charlie, au contraire il devrait profiter de sa notoriété pour séduire et sortir avec le plus de filles possibles. »

Harry rougissait furieusement tandis que Molly, Hermione hurlèrent le prénom du dernier fils Weasley, dans un même écho. Charlie reprit alors :

« Si tu veux, Ron mais notre petit Harry lui-même n'a pas l'air convaincu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Nous te l'avons dit plus tôt grand frère, il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Dès qu'il parle à une fille plus de dix minutes, il l'a fait fuir…

- Il a donc une autre possibilité, parler à toutes les filles qui se présentent à lui et hop en trois jours, il redeviendra un simple gamin de dix-sept ans et plus le célibataire le plus prisé de toute l'Angleterre. »

Harry souffla tandis que les jumeaux ricanaient. Pourquoi, depuis un mois, tout le monde, et notamment Ron et les jumeaux, le harcelait sur le fait qu'il soit célibataire ? Ce n'était pas drôle, le problème était que dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un le draguait ouvertement, il se demandait toujours si c'était sincère et malheureusement, la réponse jusqu'à aujourd'hui était toujours 'non'. Le brun avait envie d'étrangler les jumeaux, de les faire souffrir tel une Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Je crois Fred et George que vous devriez vous arrêter à présent sinon vous allez bientôt le regretter. »

Harry fixa de ses grands yeux verts l'homme au catogan qui était à ses côtés. Il paraissait tellement posé par rapport aux jumeaux ou à Ron, il est vrai qu'il avait près de sept ans de plus que lui et que dès ses dix-huit ans, il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour devenir dresseur de dragons, cela devait forger le caractère. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant tout comme le premier toast durant l'après-midi. Fred et George formaient déjà les équipes de quidditch pour demain. Ginny et Hermione n'avaient qu'une hâte découvrir le château du Comte Dracula, premier vampire connu des moldus.

« Et toi, Harry, tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier, autre que venir au centre de dressage, bien sûr. »

Charlie avait eu le mérite de sortir le brun de sa rêverie, celui-ci ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était enfermé dans un doux silence, préférant observer ses différents proches, Ron, Hermione, Neville… Charlie.

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Aller au château du comte Dracula ou jouer au quidditch, peu m'importe du moment que je me repose. »

Charlie tiqua légèrement quand il écouta le brun et ceci n'échappa pas à Harry qui avait l'impression que le roux était désappointé par sa réponse. Le plus jeune souffla alors à l'intention du dresseur de dragons, de sorte que seul ce dernier puisse comprendre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, rien, c'est juste que je me demande vraiment ce que tu veux. Tu n'as fait que répéter ce que les autres ont déjà dit. Tu me le dirais si tu ne voulais pas aller au centre de dressage ? »

Personne ne faisait attention à ce que se murmuraient Harry et Charlie, sauf peut-être les jumeaux mais pour l'instant ils étaient trop occupés à persuader leur père de participer au match.

« Je… je le souhaite vraiment. C'est que jusqu'à encore un mois, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de vie à moi, j'avais un rôle, une mission à accomplir et pour l'instant, tout est un peu flou et même pour les trucs les plus faciles de la terre, comment savoir si on veut jouer au quidditch, j'ai parfois du mal à me décider.

- Je comprends… Tu dois te rassurer, prendre du recul et je serai là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Après ces quelques paroles réconfortantes, Harry sourit et se mit lui aussi en devoir de persuader Mr Weasley de participer au match. Quand onze heures sonnèrent à l'horloge magique, le brun avait été le premier à dire qu'il retournait dans la chambre, la journée avait été longue et le transplanage sur plusieurs fuseaux horaires l'avait littéralement épuisé. Alors qu'il pensait que Charlie resterait à parler avec les autres, il annonça de suite :

« Désolé tout le monde mais je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi. Je ne veux pas déranger notre héros.

- Non, reste avec ta famille.

- Pas de problème, vraiment. »

Tandis qu'ils remontaient l'escalier, Harry se frotta les yeux comme un enfant sur le point de voir le marchand de sable, cela n'échappa pas au dresseur de dragons qui sourit tendrement.

« Effectivement, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer.

- J'ai parfois du mal à dormir, c'est pour ça. »

Charlie eut le tact de ne rien rajouter, il savait déjà que le héros national souffrait de cauchemars récurrents, il l'avait appris après l'attaque du serpent de Voldemort contre son père et apparemment sa victoire contre ce dernier n'avait pas changé cet état de fait. Leur arrivée dans la chambre se fit dans un silence tout relatif, les piaillements suraigus de la chouette furent assez douloureux pour les pauvres oreilles des deux garçons. Harry s'était en effet aussitôt précipité vers le perchoir du volatile et caressait doucement la tête de son animal pour la calmer.

« Hedwige, oh, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié, je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre. »

Hedwige se mit à voltiger autour du corps de son propriétaire qui à son tour riait, le roux observait cette scène des plus surprenantes et charmantes. Lorsque enfin Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, son coup de fatigue semblait nettement plus lointain, il regardait avec toujours autant de plaisir l'oiseau voler en toute liberté, vers l'horizon et partir à la recherche de nourriture. Et puis, il imaginait déjà quand Hedwige reviendrait aux premières heures du jour demain, frappant contre le carreau. Tout d'un coup, Harry fut pris d'un doute, il devrait peut-être prévenir Charlie, il se retourna vivement et rentra en contact avec le frère de son meilleur ami qui en vérité s'était approché tout doucement du brun.

« Aïe… Oups, Charlie, je… je suis…

- Si tu t'excuses pour ça, je te jette par la fenêtre, compris ?

- Je… Oui.

- Pourquoi tu t'es retourné aussi brusquement ? Ce n'est pas que je regrette ce contact des plus agréables. »

Harry continua sur sa lancée sans prêter réellement attention aux dernières paroles.

« Je viens de me dire… Hedwige, j'aurai dû la laisser ailleurs, elle risque de te déranger demain matin.

- Cesse donc de te faire du souci pour rien. Je travaille avec des animaux et je savais les désagréments quand tu as installé le perchoir ici mais je m'en fiche et tu devrais en faire autant. Et surtout ne me réponds rien. »

Harry tout perdu se contenta donc de baisser les yeux avant d'ajouter qu'il devait aller à la salle de bain, sous le regard intrigué du rouquin. Il ne revint que vingt minutes plus tard, il portait un tee-shirt et un caleçon, les deux vestiges de ses années chez les Dursley étaient bien trop grands. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Charlie qui était sur son lit non défait, le dresseur de dragons n'était vêtu que d'un boxer rouge et lisait un épais livre dont il ne pouvait lire le titre. Par contre, Harry vit très nettement le regard bleu s'égarait sur la portion de peau de ses jambes ainsi dévoilées. Il devait en avoir le cœur, depuis son arrivée, il avait vraiment l'impression que Charlie le draguait. Harry respira à fond puis finit après avoir fermé les yeux par se lancer.

« Tu n'as pas fini tout à l'heure…

- Quoi, Harry ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu allais me dire ce que tu as raconté aux jumeaux mais Ron est arrivé…

- Ah ! Ca… »

Le brun avait gardé obstinément les yeux fermés mais il avait entendu les ressorts du lit, il savait que l'autre homme s'était levé. Le dresseur de dragons était à présent, tout contre lui, le plus jeune pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Charlie. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement de peur de savoir le fond de la pensée du rouquin. La voix de Charlie était chaude, il sentait sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

« Je leur ai dit que j'étais très intéressé par toi, Harry. »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et cela provoqua le rire de Charlie.

« Quoi ? Mais on se connaît à peine.

- Disons que la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite été attiré.

- J'avais quinze ans !

- Et moi, 22, cela ne change rien.

- Mais je suis un homme et les jumeaux ont dit que tu sortais avec des filles !

- Disons qu'en t'attendant, j'ai papillonné un peu partout. »

Toutes ces révélations d'un coup étaient trop pour Harry, il était soufflé.

« Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ?

- Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi, tant que tu n'avais pas vaincu Voldemort et puis tu sortais avec ma petite sœur ! Mais, à présent tout est différent, tu es célibataire et tu n'as plus Voldemort à tuer.

- Je…

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu te poses mille questions, tu sais ça ? »

Devant le manque de réaction du brun, l'autre continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien ce soir, mais ma mission est de te faire accepter l'idée d'une relation en quinze jours. Et c'est toi qui me demanderas à ce que je t'embrasse et même plus et j'y arriverai, crois-moi. »

Et sans crier gare, il posa ses lèvres, sur le bout du nez du charmant brun avant de s'en aller hilare. Une fois, dans son lit, il prononça un simple 'nox' alors qu'Harry était encore, au milieu de la chambre, hagard, se demandant comment allait se dérouler les quinze prochains jours.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Pari stupide et autres

**Coucou tout le monde, après près de trois semaines de vacances, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Sachez pour celles (et ceux) qui suivraient mes autres histoires que la semaine prochaine je posterai un chapitre d'Harry et l'héritier et que j'ai au moins encore un chapitre d'un été inoubliable de prêt.**

**En tout cas, aujourd'hui, vous allez voir le réveil en fanfare de ce pauvre Harry qui doit gérer un rouquin aux hormones bouillonnantes.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

**A bientôt.**

**Chapitre 4 : Pari stupide et autres petits tracas sous la douche**

Quatre heures, cinq heures, six heures… Le temps avait beau s'écouler, la nuit semblait interminable à Harry. Il ne cessait de repenser aux dernières paroles de Charlie. Il lui avait avoué qu'il voulait qu'Harry le considère plus que comme le frère de son ami ou même un ami mais comme un amoureux potentiel. Le brun aux yeux émeraude avait mis quelques minutes avant de réagir devant cette déclaration des plus étranges mais aussi apparemment des plus sincères. Il avait été littéralement soufflé par cette déclaration, il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour aller se coucher. Harry s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du lit, il craignait une attaque en règle du rouquin malgré les paroles rassurantes de ne rien faire sans sa volonté. Alors que le Survivant ne souhaitait que passer ses vacances à se détendre et à s'amuser avec ses amis, cette idée lui paraissait de plus en plus irréaliste et lointaine. Pourrait-il réussir à repousser les avances de l'autre homme sans toutefois que cela ne joue sur la bonne humeur de tout le monde ?

Alors que pour la cent cinquantième fois, le jeune homme remontait un peu plus le drap sur lui, il entendit un léger ronflement. Si Harry avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas du dresseur de dragons qui semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Harry se demandait bien comment c'était possible. Après une telle déclaration, lui, il ne se serait pas contenté de se coucher et de s'endormir comme si de rien n'était. Certes, pour être totalement honnête, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il aurait fait mais sûrement pas une telle chose. Charlie n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que cette révélation allait provoquer comme bouleversement chez Harry. Etait-il à ce point inconscient ?

Lorsque enfin, les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à filtrer à travers les épais rideaux en velours bordeaux, Harry se dit que son supplice avait assez duré, il avait définitivement besoin de se relaxer, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait dormi à même le sol tellement le moindre geste lui était douloureux. Il repensa fugacement au match de quidditch, heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun enjeu. Harry s'en fichait de perdre, ce n'était pas une question d'honneur, comme lorsqu'il jouait à Poudlard, face à cette fouine de Malefoy. Le Survivant traversa presque en courant la petite chambre, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, il craignait que Charlie ne se réveille alerté par le craquement du parquet. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque il fut enfin parvenu dans la salle de bain. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de glisser sous le jet d'eau presque brûlante. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que son corps commence déjà à se détendre. Il se sentait bien ainsi, l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps pâle lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, loin de toute l'agitation de la veille. Malheureusement, la trêve fut de courte durée. Malgré le bruit du jet d'eau, il lui semblait que la porte venait de grincer. Suspicieux, il tira légèrement le rideau de la douche, juste pour vérifier et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle :

« Char… Charlie, laissa échapper le jeune brun. »

Ledit Charlie, toujours vêtu de son unique boxer rouge, était face à lui et lui souriait malicieusement, il susurra doucement :

« Salut, beauté.

- Beau… Beauté ?

- Ben, tu ne vas pas nier tout de même.

- Euh… »

Harry était stupéfié, il essayait de comprendre ce que Charlie pouvait bien trouvé de 'beau' chez lui. Il ne s'était jamais, au grand dieu jamais considéré comme beau ou même mignon, il était bien trop pâle, bien trop petit, bien trop maigre… Enfin bref, bien trop tout !

« Et puis comment tu voudrais que je t'appelle sinon ?

- … Ben Harry ?

- Bien trop formel, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux. Enfin, c'est comme tout, j'ai quinze, enfin quatorze jours pour te trouver un surnom que tu accepteras. Et que dis-tu d'amour ?

- NON !

- D'accord, j'oublie, c'est probablement trop tôt, fit-il en souriant. »

Le brun se demandait bien ce que faisait ici Charlie à le dévisager et il voulait le lui faire savoir mais le dresseur de dragon fut le plus rapide et il continua :

« Tu me fais un peu de place ?

- Hé ? »

S'il était blanc auparavant, à présent Harry était livide. Son sens de la parole était parti en même temps qu'il avait entendu Charlie parler. Les sons qui sortaient de sa pauvre bouche n'étaient plus que de simples onomatopées sans aucun sens.

« Tu disais quelque chose Harry ?

- Je… Je… Pour… POURQUOI ?

- On aura fini plus vite de se préparer. »

Harry était peut-être naïf mais il n'était pas encore totalement stupide et c'était probablement la plus mauvaise excuse qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Deux personnes ne se retrouvaient pas ensemble dans une douche pour…

« NOUS PREPARER PLUS RAPIDEMENT ? JE… JE…

- Tss tss tss… Tu as l'air encore plus stressé qu'hier. Tu as réussi à dormir au moins. Vu tes cernes, je ne pense pas. Je suis sûr que tu dois être tout courbaturé. Tu ne dois pas oublier, nous avons un match après. »

Charlie mit son menton dans sa main, il semblait réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière et lorsqu'il releva la tête en direction d'Harry, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de mille feux, ce qui faisait plutôt peur à Harry.

« J'ai une idée géniale, je vais te masser, tu as l'air d'être tout tendu. Rien de mieux que d'associer un bon massage à un jet d'eau brûlante. »

Et sans que le plus grand sorcier encore vivant puisse réagir ou même s'y opposer, il fut repoussé contre le mur carrelé, Charlie entra dans la douche sans plus de cérémonie et aussitôt dit à l'autre garçon :

« Retourne-toi.

- Hein ?

- Ben, pour te masser le dos, ce serait plus pratique, non ? »

Harry savait que l'eau était très chaude mais la rougeur qui se répandait sur son visage n'avait absolument rien à voir. Il était amorphe, hébété et il entendit au lointain une nouvelle fois le rire de Charlie. Harry prit tout son courage et releva son visage. Il regarda Charlie et put lire un éclair d'intérêt dans les yeux de l'autre homme qui continua cependant comme si de rien n'était.

« Allez laisse-toi faire, je peux te jurer que je suis un très bon masseur. Toutes les personnes que j'ai déjà massées me l'ont affirmé. »

Le roux n'y tenant plus tira par le bras Harry et le retourna comme s'il n'était qu'une simple marionnette. Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau marchait au ralenti, certains mots se répétaient sans cesse en lui : 'douche', 'massage', 'nu', 'autre garçon'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Harry ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Harry même s'il ne le voyait pas, imaginait le sourire malicieux, pour ne pas dire ironique de son aîné. Par Godric, il était courageux, il était un Gryffondor, il devait s'opposer et pas se laisser faire même si Charlie venait de commencer à lui masser les épaules et qu'il devait reconnaître que le dresseur de dragons était plutôt doué. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser divertir. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à l'emprise des larges mains de l'autre homme et se tortillait en tout sens.

« Charlie, tu avais dit que tu voulais me laisser le temps et que tu attendrais que je veuille t'embrasser ou… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase tant il était gêné aussi bien par ce qu'il disait que par la situation elle-même.

« Allons, Harry, calme-toi. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

- Nous prenons une douche ensemble, tous les deux, des garçons !

- Mais cela t'est déjà arrivé…

- Mais, non.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne te douches pas avec les autres après les matchs de quidditch ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah ? Tu n'étais pas nu, avec d'autres garçons alors.

- Je… Ils ne me massaient pas et NE M'ONT PAS DEMANDE DE PARTAGER LEUR LIT OU DE M'EMBRASSER OU… Humm… »

Harry n'avait pas pu terminer ses explications, les mains chaudes et expertes venaient de se poser sur LE point névralgique et le survivant s'était abandonné à la sensation si agréable et si apaisante.

« C'est agréable, hein ? chuchota Charlie.

- Hmmm…

- Je peux t'assurer que je peux te faire sentir encore mieux, vraiment beaucoup mieux. Alors laisse-toi faire. »

Charlie lui avait susurré ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille et Harry sentit malgré la chaleur ambiante un long frisson le parcourir sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait l'impression que jamais, il ne pourrait échapper à Charlie. Il tentait toujours de s'opposer mais le contact de ses mains qui glissaient lentement et inexorablement le long de son dos était si doux, si nouveau, personne ne s'était comporté comme cela avec lui auparavant. Et sans vraiment en prendre conscience ou comprendre pourquoi, il se laissa peu à peu aller et ne s'opposa plus. Il ne faisait plus attention au temps qui passait, il ne voyait pas non plus le sourire sur les lèvres de Charlie, il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans un monde cotonneux et doux. Harry ne réagit finalement que lorsqu'il entendit l'autre homme prononçait 'Aqua finire' et que le jet d'eau cessa instantanément en même temps que le contact des deux mains sur son dos. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration de sortir de ses lèvres. Charlie se mit à rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos qui fit se retourner le pauvre garçon tout perdu.

« Admets que j'avais raison. Tu avais besoin d'un bon massage. »

Le brun n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la capacité de parler correctement et il grommela simplement en signe de dénégation.

« Comme tu voudras, Harry. En tout cas, nous allons devoir finir de nous préparer. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à se lever, il va bientôt être huit heures. »

Et alors, sans attendre de réponse, le dresseur de dragon quitta la douche surchauffée, Harry se résolut ainsi à en faire tout autant à son grand dam. Il ne pouvait décemment pas reconnaître devant l'autre homme qu'il aurait bien passé encore quelques instants supplémentaires à se faire dorloter par ses mains puissantes. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la douche, un bras parsemé de taches de rousseur lui tendit une serviette de bain et Harry se reconnecta totalement. Il jura entre ses dents. Comment avait-il pu oublier où il se trouvait et surtout le fait qu'il soit nu devant Charlie ? Aussitôt, le garçon attrapa la serviette et la ceignit autour de la taille.

« Harry, cesse de te poser mille questions. Le plus important n'est-il pas que cela t'ait plu lorsque je t'ai massé le dos, le reste on s'en fiche, non ?

- Je… je… »

Harry avait baissé le regard, il ne pouvait admettre l'évidence, il en était hors de question, sa fierté n'y survivrait pas.

« Bon, alors considère cela comme une préparation pour le match de tout à l'heure, si tu préfères. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement faux, tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de rivaliser avec moi sinon, tu étais bien trop noué.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, oui, noué comme tu l'étais, jamais tu n'aurais pu me battre. Tu sais, je me défends plutôt pas mal au quidditch. »

Bien sûr, Ron lui avait déjà dit les exploits que son frère aîné avait réalisés durant ses années à Poudlard mais Harry était vexé dans son amour-propre. C'était lui le meilleur joueur de quidditch à Poudlard durant les sept années qu'il avait passé là-bas. C'était toujours lui, le premier élève depuis près d'un siècle à avoir été titularisé dans une équipe alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année. C'était grâce à lui que les Gryffondors n'avaient plus perdu devant leur ennemi de toujours, les Serpentards et c'était enfin lui qui venait d'être contacté par trois équipes professionnelles pour qu'il signe chez eux. Et si une chose était sûre c'est que même s'il avait un mal de dos horrible, jamais il ne perdrait face à Charlie Weasley. Harry répondit alors quasiment du tac au tac, sans réfléchir.

« Même avec mon dos en compote, je gagnerais facilement.

- Serait-ce par hasard un défi que tu me lances, Monsieur Potter ?

- Je… Je…

- Trop tard. Tu viens clairement de dire que jamais tu ne perdrais face à moi et moi je te dis l'inverse. Je ne peux tolérer un tel affront, Beauté. »

Harry avait une drôle de sensation, comme si une nouvelle fois, il perdait la direction des événements face à Charlie qui au contraire savait exactement où il allait. Harry voulait juste faire une partie pour s'amuser et tout d'un coup, cela devenait beaucoup plus sérieux, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que projetait de faire Charlie. Il s'avança prudemment :

« Euh… Tu penses à quelque chose de précis ?

- A un pari, pourquoi pas. Après tout, si tu es aussi sûr que ça de gagner, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça, après ce que tu m'as fait ce matin ?

- Pour la dernière fois, tu étais beaucoup trop stressé et noué, je t'ai seulement massé le dos pour t'aider.

- Alors que j'étais NU sous la douche !

- Pfff. Détail, détail… Et puis, techniquement, je ne t'ai rien fait que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment.»

Touché. Harry s'empourpra, il avait essayé de ne pas trop montrer qu'il avait trouvé agréable le fait d'être ainsi traité mais il avait clairement échoué.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te jure que si je gagne, je ne te demanderai pas à ce que tu m'embrasses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ordre sexuel. Alors, tu es d'accord ? Et si c'est toi qui gagnes, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux… »

Lentement, Charlie s'était approché du pauvre jeune homme toujours plus perdu et toujours plus rouge et il lui murmura doucement contre son oreille :

« Même une seconde séance de massage…

- Ja… Jamais. Je ne ferais pas ça.

- Tiens donc et que me demanderais-tu alors ?

- Euh… »

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, enfin si, il pourrait peut-être demander au roux d'arrêter ce petit jeu étrange de séduction qui le mettait si mal à l'aise mais au moment où il allait répondre, le dresseur de dragon le devança, il se rapprocha davantage enserrant la taille du plus jeune et soufflant sa réponse :

« Laisse-moi la surprise. En tout cas, moi, je le sais déjà et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

- Mmm, pas sûr, grommela faiblement le brun.

- Mais si, voyons. Peut-être pas au début mais je te garantis que tu changeras rapidement d'avis. Bon, alors, on fait un pari sorcier à moins que tu n'aies peur de perdre. Les termes sont les suivants : le gagnant du match de quidditch pourra faire la requête de son choix au perdant. »

Harry cherchait une parade mais rien ne venait, une nouvelle fois, il se sentait acculé, il passerait pour un lâche, un idiot aux yeux de Charlie s'il refusait et ce ne serait pas digne du Survivant. Il hocha la tête. Charlie lui tendit alors une main qu'il serra avec une certaine appréhension et un filin d'or encercla leurs deux mains. A partir de cet instant, le pari était effectif. Décidément, rien ne tournait vraiment rond depuis hier soir. Charlie le regarda en souriant légèrement, c'était clair qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec l'autre jeune homme, il devrait peut-être lui laisser quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Et puis il en avait bien profité ce matin. Il avait vu Harry lorsque le petit brun s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain. Il avait beaucoup hésité à aller le rejoindre, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit mais il avait fini par se lancer. Il aurait voulu être plus doux mais il avait eu du mal à se contrôler quand il avait vu à son entrée dans la salle de bain l'ombre du corps du brun derrière le rideau de douche et puis il ne cessait de se dire qu'Harry ne serait pas éternellement ici, en Roumanie et que s'il ne faisait pas le maximum pour convaincre Harry qu'il était son futur, il risquait de le perdre définitivement. Depuis trois ans, Charlie attendait ça, le brun célibataire sans plus aucune menace planant au-dessus de lui. Rejetant tous ses rêves, Charlie se jeta alors un sort de séchage automatique et dit malicieusement, passant une main dans les cheveux tout humides et emmêlés du brun :

« Je te laisse te préparer ici, je retourne vite dans la chambre et je vais descendre rejoindre les autres. Alors à plus tard, Harry. »

Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur le front du brun. Il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte cette pièce, il ne pourrait résister très longtemps à cette peau douce et fruitée. Harry regarda partir avec interrogation le rouquin et préféra ne pas répondre. Il était assez perdu par le regard assez étrange, peut-être un peu triste que lui avait lancé le dresseur de dragon juste avant de quitter la pièce. Harry ne commença vraiment à se préparer que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Il s'essuya volontairement lentement et tenta de réfléchir à la situation. Il était visible après la scène de ce matin que Charlie était sérieux hier soir et qu'il ferait vraiment tout pour le mettre dans son lit. Il devait cette fois se faire une raison et agir tout de suite pour que cela n'empire pas. Il allait rejoindre les autres, essayant de rester le plus loin possible de Charlie et après le match, il mettrait un terme à toute cette histoire, il lui dirait que même s'il se sentait flatté par l'intérêt que Charlie lui portait toute cette relation était impossible, que sa vie de survivant était bien trop compliqué. Voilà, c'était parfait. Harry sourit franchement pour l'une des premières fois depuis son arrivée ici, il était soulagé, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Après ces nouvelles résolutions, il enfila sa robe de sorcier et descendit d'un pas alerte retrouver tous les autres dans la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, la plupart des habitants du chalet étaient déjà debout, il ne manquait plus que Ron. Tous l'accueillirent d'un chaleureux 'bonjour'. Charlie déjà attablé se contenta d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Les jumeaux tapèrent sur la chaise vide, juste entre eux deux.

« Viens ici, Harrynouchet. On t'a gardé cette place exprès à moins que tu ne préfères aller à côté de Charlie. Nous ne voudrions pas être un obstacle à votre amour…

- Qu… QUOI ?

- Eh bien… Oui, nous supposons que hier, dans la pénombre de la chambre, notre grand frère s'est enfin déclaré après avoir soupiré à ton sujet pendant des années. »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent alors de rire, d'un rire qu'Harry qualifierait de démoniaque. La plupart des autres sorciers présents trouvèrent cela amusant et accompagnèrent Fred et George surtout lorsqu'ils virent la tête rouge et les yeux écarquillés du brun, sauf Molly qui avait rabroué ses deux enfants diaboliques et Charlie qui était venu instinctivement défendre le survivant en leur demandant de se mêler de leurs affaires. Harry regarda l'autre place vide restante, espérant échapper à Fred et George. Malheureusement, pour lui, il ne restait qu'une autre place à côté de Charlie et Harry ne se sentait pas capable de se mettre à côté du dresseur de dragons après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Il se dirigea donc vers la place qui lui avait été désignée et s'y assit sans broncher. Charlie légèrement déconfit refusa de se laisser aller et versa aussitôt du chocolat chaud dans la tasse posée juste devant le brun. Harry n'avait pourtant encore rien demandé, il regarda surpris l'autre homme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu prends au petit-déjeuner, Harry ?

- Si, si, merci… mais…

- Comment je le sais ? J'ai un réseau d'informateurs que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. »

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, rouge écarlate. Le reste du repas et de la matinée se déroula sous les mêmes auspices. Tout le monde et principalement les jumeaux plaisantait, s'amusait souvent sur le dos d'Harry et le brun ne voyait qu'une seule chose : le sourire de Charlie s'élargissait et se faisait de plus en plus malicieux tandis que l'heure du match de quidditch approchait à grand pas. Quand quinze heures sonnèrent au loin, il s'avançait, encore plus stressé que lorsqu'il jouait à Poudlard contre ces idiots de Serpentards. L'enjeu était de taille, le futur de ses vacances et peut-être même de sa vie en dépendait et non, il n'exagérait absolument pas, Charlie le lui rappela douloureusement quand il chuchota à son attention :

« Je vais gagner, Beauté… Prépare-toi. »

A suivre.

Review siouplé, merci d'avance.


	5. Chapter 5 : Charlie versus Harry

**Bonjour tout le monde. Alors la dernière fois, les lecteurs ont été partagés, un tiers Charlie abuse trop, 1/3 Harry fait trop sa vierge effarouchée et le dernier tiers ben ça leur convenait. Alors j'espère que cette fois, ce sera moins tranché car pour décider de la suite c'est pas toujours facile.**

**En tout cas, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et à tous les revieweurs. Aujourd'hui, vous saurez qui va gagner le match.**

**A bientôt.**

**Chapitre 5 : Charlie versus Harry**

Harry survolait le parc qui servait de terrain de jeu. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, à la recherche du vif d'or. D'ailleurs, il ne prêtait guère attention aux autres joueurs et ne cherchait même pas à savoir si des buts avaient déjà été marqués. De toute manière, étant donné le déséquilibre entre les équipes, le match était perdu d'avance.

Le survivant n'avait pour l'instant qu'un seul objectif en tête, il fallait absolument qu'il découvre le vif d'or avant Charlie. En tout premier lieu, c'était pour sa fierté personnelle. Il n'avait jamais perdu et n'avait aucune intention de commencer aujourd'hui. Et surtout, il n'avait eu quasiment aucune réaction lors des précédentes attaques du dresseur de dragons depuis son arrivée en Roumanie et c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour marquer le coup. Il ne voulait pas que Charlie croie qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une pauvre petite chose bégayante et nerveuse. A cette pensée, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il existait une dernière raison, Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pourrait lui demander l'autre homme et cela le terrorisait littéralement. Bien sûr, le rouquin s'était voulu rassurant concernant l'enjeu du pari sorcier, lui ayant dit qu'il attendrait qu'il soit prêt. Le brun avait toutefois quelques doutes assez légitimes vu le petit-déjeuner et le réveil des plus chaotiques.

Charlie observait attentivement le jeune homme. Lui aussi se fichait totalement de ce que les autres faisaient mais également du vif d'or. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Harry même un millième de seconde, il était totalement sous le charme. Il devait reconnaître que ses frères n'avaient pas exagéré lorsqu'ils évoquaient les talents de joueur de quidditch d'Harry, c'était un vrai délice de le voir naviguer ainsi avec aisance et fluidité dans le ciel bleu, les cheveux ondulant légèrement au vent. Charlie ne résistant pas avait déjà tenté de se rapprocher du Survivant mais ce dernier avait immédiatement fait un bond en arrière ou alors avait fait un grand virage. Le dresseur de dragons pouvait lire une appréhension réelle, qui au choix pouvait être considérée comme attendrissante ou bien problématique vu son projet.

Légèrement déçu, Charlie laissa volontairement un peu plus d'espace entre lui et le jeune homme. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry et ce dès la première seconde où il avait posé son regard sur lui. Le brun n'avait à l'époque, que quinze ans mais son visage dégageait un mélange si subtil et rare, de naïveté et de maturité que le dresseur de dragon en avait été totalement conquis. Auparavant, dès qu'il avait ressenti un tel coup de cœur pour d'autres garçons, ce type de béguin avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu mais, dans le cas d'Harry, il n'avait jamais cessé de progresser. Charlie avait vu grandir de loin le jeune homme, prenant régulièrement de ses nouvelles, Harry avait durant cette période gagner en assurance, en force magique et puis tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley ne tarissaient jamais d'éloges au propos du jeune homme. Harry était capable de terrasser une centaine de détraqueurs en même temps, de rivaliser avec le champion du monde de quidditch, tout en restant la personne la plus adorable et la plus gentille au monde.

Charlie souffla lentement et profondément. Il en aurait presque regretté son impulsion de ce matin. Le rouquin rejeta cette idée au loin. Déjà, en soi, il n'y avait vraiment rien de répréhensible et puis, il savait que le brun avait réellement apprécié le massage même s'il ne l'admettrait sans doute pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien senti les muscles raidis peu à peu se détendre, voire chercher le contact de ses doigts bienfaisants et surtout il avait perçu les légers soupirs de contentement. Charlie n'entendit que très vaguement les rires des jumeaux, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Ils venaient sans doute d'aggraver un peu plus le score. Il jeta un œil à nouveau sur Harry. Ce dernier scrutait le moindre recoin de ciel bleu, avec la plus grande attention possible. Ses yeux plissaient à force d'être trop concentré. Il avait apparemment une envie furieuse de remporter la victoire. Le dresseur de dragons se ressaisit, il ne devait pas flancher et se laissait ainsi devancer. Il avait bien l'intention de remporter la victoire. Il franchit avec son balai, l'espace qui le séparait du garçon.

« Tu sais, Harry, je vais gagner. Pas la peine de te faire trop d'illusion. Profite plutôt du spectacle des autres. Le vif d'or ne m'échappera pas… Prépare-toi. »

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et désigna alors de l'index Ginny qui venait d'intercepter le souaffle tandis que Georges avait tenté une passe des plus périlleuses à Fred. Le dresseur de dragons sourit franchement, laissant apparaître toute une rangée de dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Le brun s'enferma dans un silence gêné. Que pouvait-il répondre ? C'est alors qu'il vit un éclat brillant tellement caractéristique à quelques mètres, sur la droite de l'autre homme. Harry devait réfléchir, s'il se précipitait vers le vif d'or, nul doute que Charlie aurait largement le temps de l'attraper avant lui. Il devait trouver un plan et très vite, sinon le vif finirait par disparaître et Merlin seul sait où et quand il réapparaîtrait. Harry se lança et fit un demi-tour, il put ainsi se placer devant Charlie qui freina violemment. Le regard ahuri de son hôte le fit paniqué, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure attaque.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Survivant essayait de ne pas trop détourner le regard, il ne voulait surtout pas donner d'indication à Charlie. Il entrapercevait à la limite de son champ de vision l'objet qu'il convoitait tant. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire et vite, sinon il avait perdu le match, il en était certain. Le brun essayait de passer en revue à la vitesse de la lumière tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables mais il n'avait à l'heure actuelle qu'un seul qui lui venait en tête.

« Je… je voudrais que tu arrêtes.

- C'est étrange, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu penses ce que tu viens de dire.

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai.

- Ah bon ? »

Charlie fit faire un léger bond à son superbe nimbus 2002 flambant neuf de sorte que son visage se retrouva assez proche du jeune homme.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis que tu n'as pas apprécié ce matin. »

Harry resta mutique.

« Tu me caches quelque chose et ça se voit tout de suite. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Mm… mais non, je dis simplement qu'il faut que tu…

- Chut. Tes yeux ne mentent pas, tu t'enfonces. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce matin, j'en suis certain. »

La voix de Charlie se faisait plus chaude et Harry se sentait perdu. Il se forçait à ne pas détourner le regard pour ne laisser aucun doute à l'autre garçon. Cependant, à cette distance, Harry avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard bleu azuréen. Il entendait à peine le « Weasley est notre roi. » entonné par Fred et George. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser troublé. Il avait deux problèmes à gérer, se rapprocher du vif qui virevoltait et qui risquait de disparaître si la scène continuait plus longtemps et de l'autre, ne pas provoquer Charlie. Harry hésitant finit par reculer, il abandonnait du terrain mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du rouquin qui voulait profiter encore un peu de ce tête-à-tête.

« Tu sais, Harry. Je te trouve très mignon, ainsi installé sur ton balai, les cheveux flottant ainsi au vent. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer toutes les images qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je te vois comme ça. »

Harry rougit, il se dandina mal à l'aise, décontenancé. Charlie sourit et sans crier gare fit un demi-tour très serré, fonçant à toute vitesse, le brun eut l'impression qu'un train moldu lui passait devant. Il se lança à la poursuite du dresseur de dragons mais quelques secondes trop tard, l'autre homme avait déjà pris assez d'avance, la victoire ne pouvait lui échapper. Effectivement moins de dix secondes plus tard, Charlie brandissait victorieusement le vif d'or, il s'était retourné vers Harry, un sourire malicieux vissé à son visage.

« Je crois que je t'ai bien eu. Tu vois, tes yeux ne savent pas mentir et j'ai bien repéré que tu ne me regardais pas totalement, tu étais bien trop concentré sur le vif d'or. Tes instincts d'attrapeur t'ont perdu pour une fois. Enfin, merci quand même, tu m'as bien aidé. »

Harry serra violemment son balai et descendit retrouver ses amis en bas. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il s'était laissé distraire par les compliments de Charlie qui en avait largement profité.

A son atterrissage, tout le monde vint l'entourer, les autres voulaient absolument découvrir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Harry puisse perdre au quidditch. Les jumeaux l'encadraient, le dominant de toute leur hauteur.

« Alors, tu nous a permis de gagner, c'est gentil de ta part. Il faut dire que 350 à 30, même si tu avais attrapé le vif d'or, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

- Oh que si, Georges, répondit Charlie. Tu peux me croire, le reste de mes vacances auraient pu en être grandement perturbée si Harry avait remporté le vif d'or. »

Le deuxième fils Weasley irradiait.

« Et moi qui croyais tous les Weasley honnête, je vois que je me suis trompé et que cela ne te dérange pas du tout d'avoir gagné en m'ayant dupé.

- Regarde Fred, on dirait vraiment un petit couple qui se dispute. »

Harry se dégagea de la prise des jumeaux, asséna un regard glacial à Charlie avant de partir. Tous les autres étaient stupéfaits et le dresseur de dragons avait légèrement blanchi. Il avait visiblement dépassé les bornes, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude était très fâché. Même la plaisanterie de George sur leur dispute de couple n'avait rien changé. Il allait devoir faire amende honorable s'il ne voulait pas que ses vacances se transforment en un vrai fiasco.

Harry enrageait et ruminait encore alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était le plus désagréable d'avoir perdu et peut-être pas de façon aussi malhonnête qu'il avait laissé entendre ou de devoir accepter les termes du pari. Harry se jeta sur son lit actuel et pour se soulager, envoya un grand coup de poing dans l'oreiller.

« Non mais quel crétin, ce Charlie. C'est du harcèlement, grommelait Harry. Un vrai harcèlement ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que tu as quinze ans, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu parles ! Que des foutaises ! »

Il imitait avec un talent indéniable la voix de Charlie. Harry sursauta quand il entendit cette même voix répondre :

« Et pourtant c'est la vérité. »

Harry se redressa sur son lit et regarda, Charlie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage semblait profondément blessé. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait obtenu à l'heure actuelle à peu près l'inverse de ce qu'il souhaitait. Le rouquin se rapprochait du lit lentement, il avait très peu de temps pour rattraper la situation. Dans le scénario idéal, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'Harry puisse mal prendre tout ce petit jeu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dès qu'il draguait ainsi aussi bien fille que garçon, cela fonctionnait toujours. Les autres le trouvaient craquant, drôle, attentionné. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que ce serait différent avec Harry. Après tout, cet ange brun était différent et il occupait déjà une place à part dans son cœur. Charlie s'assit finalement sur le lit, tout à côté d'Harry. C'était bien l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait gauche et mal à l'aise. Il ne savait trop par où commencer.

« Je… je…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Enfin si, toutes mes félicitations pour ce merveilleux coup d'éclat. Tu es venu pour chercher ton prix.

- De… de quoi tu parles ? hésita Charlie.

- Eh bien, le pari. Tu te rappelles. 'Je sais exactement ce que je te demanderai.' On ne peut pas dire que tu ais perdu beaucoup de temps pour réclamer ton dû. Ca tombe bien, je suis déjà dans la chambre, Monsieur 'j'attendrais que tu sois prêt.'. Tu avais tout prévu d'avance.

- C'est donc ça ? »

Le regard de Charlie s'éclaircit légèrement. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. Il allait devoir marcher sur des œufs.

« Je ne suis pas comme tu crois. Enfin pas vraiment. Je le reconnais volontiers, je veux te faire l'amour mais pas n'importe comment. Et le jour où nous le ferons, car nous le ferons, je peux te jurer qu'il n'y aura aucun pari et que tu le souhaiteras autant que moi.

- Comment je suis sensé te croire après ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Charlie aimait cet air outragé qu'arborait Harry, il aurait bien aimé poser ses lèvres sur celles purpurines de son vis-à-vis mais il doutait que ce soit le moment opportun, il se contenta de passer une main apaisante sur la joue blanche d'Harry.

« Bon, reprenons tout. »

Devant le manque de réponse du brun, Charlie continua :

« Sache toutefois que tu restes ici quinze jours et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à dire.

- Si tu y tiens. »

Harry serra ses jambes entre ses bras et écouta l'autre homme, il était persuadé de connaître déjà les excuses mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit :

« Si tu espères des excuses, n'y compte pas. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ce matin car c'est la première fois que j'ai pu te toucher et j'ai apprécié chaque seconde et je sais que toi aussi.

- Je… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Charlie reprit :

« Pas la peine de nier, cela ne sert à rien. Tu ne me convaincras pas. Alors, oui, je suis un Weasley pur souche, avec tous les défauts qui vont avec. Mon humour n'est pas toujours des plus fins. Je suis aussi dragueur et joueur, ce qui fait un mélange des plus détonants mais la plupart du temps les gens apprécient cela et je ne vois pas en quoi tu ferais exception à la règle. De toute façon, tu n'aimes pas être traité différemment des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas d'un autre côté, je suis aussi gentil et fidèle et même assez mignon. Pourrais-tu faire avec ?

- Je…

- Je suis même prêt à faire des concessions, je ne rentrerai plus dans la salle de bain si tu y es et que tu ne m'y autorises pas. C'est dommage mais je respecterai. Sache toutefois qu'en ce qui me concerne tu peux rentrer dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis à tout moment, n'hésite surtout pas, la porte te sera toujours grande ouverte. Alors serais-tu prêt à me laisser une chance et à me considérer autrement que comme le frère de ton meilleur ami ? »

Harry fixa silencieusement le dresseur de dragons. Il se sentait encore plus perdu, il ne connaissait pas Charlie, enfin si peu et tout devenait si étrange. Le rouquin avait l'air sincère, il avait peut-être compris et il ne le forcerait plus à faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Il aurait pu flancher mais une petite voix lui martelait sans cesse 'le pari, le pari'. Le doute devait se lire sur son visage car Charlie reprit :

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de te parler de l'enjeu du pari.

- Comment tu… ?

- Ne m'interromps pas, mon chéri. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne l'imagines. Je connais tes goûts, tes envies…

- Pardon ?

- Mes frères et notamment les jumeaux ont été une source d'information inépuisable. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas les épinards, les gens du Ministère, ceux qui te mettent sur un piédestal, ceux qui se comportent différemment avec toi sous prétexte que tu es le Survivant et par-dessus toutes les indiscrétions de Rita Skeeter.

- Ma vie, mon œuvre. Tu crois que cela va m'impressionner, tu peux retrouver ses informations sur n'importe quelle carte chocogrenouille…

- Ne sois pas si sarcastique, mon chéri, cela ne te sied pas du tout.

- Je ne suis pas ton…

- Pas encore. Bon, dans les choses que tu aimes, dis-moi si je me trompe si je dis que tu adores le Quidditch…

- Très impressionnant en effet, je pense que même les sorciers de Patagonie le savent…

- Tsssss… Tu aimes le chocolat chaud, les bièreaubeurres de Madame Rosmerta, Hedwige, Hermione, Ron, et par-dessus tout, te promener dans le parc environnant de Poudlard ou dans la forêt qui borde le Terrier pour éviter tous tes fans et te retrouver. »

Harry était à court d'argument, il se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe.

« Bon, ça y est, tu admets enfin que je te connais réellement et que ce n'est pas une simple tocade de ma part. Donc, j'ai eu une idée pour le pari. Je voudrais que tu te promènes dans le Parc en mon humble compagnie, uniquement nous deux, pour que toi aussi, tu apprennes à me connaître. Je voudrais que tu m'octroies une heure par jour pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

- C'est tout ?

- Evidemment.

- Où est le piège ?

- Un seul que tu tombes amoureux de moi. Tu es prêt à prendre un tel risque ? »

Charlie s'était relevé, il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, il lui souriait franchement et lui avait tendu la main. Le brun hésitait, il avait comme l'impression que cela allait un peu plus chambouler ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, il accepta la main proposée et Charlie l'aida à se relever. Malheureusement, pour Harry, Charlie tira un peu trop fort et le garçon se retrouva tout contre le torse du plus âgé. Il était gêné par cette proximité. Il pouvait sentir les muscles saillants sous la chemise fine et surtout les battements de cœur du rouquin. L'odeur du parfum du roux était légèrement épicée et enivrante. Charlie ne le lâcha pas et continua simplement, comme si de rien était.

« Tu viens, je voudrais mon heure tout de suite. »

Harry acquiesça simplement. Charlie serra encore plus franchement la main du brun et entraîna le brun hors de la chambre.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6 : A la recherche du vampire

**Eh vouii… Coucou tout le monde, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des dragons. Je sais ça faisait longtemps et j'en suis navrée mais c'était difficile de faire autrement.**

**La dernière fois, Charlie avait gagné et avait obtenu le droit de se promener avec Harry mais est-ce que cela a fonctionné…**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes les reviews dont les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre.**

**P.S : Pour celles ou ceux qui la suivent, le prochain chapitre devrait être 'un été inoubliable' au mieux dans deux semaines. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Chapitre 6 : A la recherche du vampire **

Charlie descendait les escaliers en bois avec bruit, il grommelait dans sa barbe rousse, naissante. Ce n'était pas encore pour ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour promettre à Harry de ne plus entrer dans la salle de bain tant que le garçon ne le souhaiterait pas ? Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité, décidément Harry le rendait totalement stupide. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il était toujours aussi morose. Il se contenta de foncer directement à sa place habituelle sans même prendre le temps d'aller se verser un verre de jus d'orange, pourtant le pichet l'attendait bien sagement sur le bar en bois. Enfin assis, il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Il aurait donc très bien pu rester un peu plus là-haut, en tête-à-tête avec Harry. Il n'aurait jamais dû abdiquer aussi facilement.

Au grand dam de Charlie, les jumeaux furent les premiers à faire leur apparition dans la salle à manger. A sa vue légèrement déconfite, les directeurs du plus grand magasin de farces et attrapes du monde sorcier ricanèrent. Ils s'approchèrent à grands pas et s'assirent des deux côtés de Charlie :

« Hello, frangin. Tout va bien ? dit d'un air nonchalant George. Tu m'as l'air un peu… Fred aide-moi à trouver le bon terme…

- Je dirais… frustré.

- C'est exactement ça, tu as totalement raison, Fred. Cher grand frère, tu m'as l'air bien frustré, notre petit survivant se rebifferait-il à ton autorité ?

- Vous deux, je ne vous ai pas sonné.

- Rhoo, il ne faut pas dire de telles méchancetés à ses frères adorés, ce n'est pas gentil.

- Nous ne souhaitons que la réussite de ton plan.

- Si vous croyez que je vais tout vous raconter, n'y comptez même pas.

- Eh bien… Eh bien, tu me sembles bien susceptible ce matin.

- Non, j'en ai juste assez de vos sempiternels sarcasmes.

- Nous, sarcastiques ? Voyons, loin de nous cette idée, nous nous inquiétons seulement pour toi ! Il ne te reste plus que 11 jours, 6 heures, 24 minutes, on te fait grâce des quelques secondes, avant le départ d'Harry vers l'Angleterre et nous avons l'impression que ton opération séduction a pour l'instant échoué sur toute la ligne !

- Pas du tout ! se rembrunit le garçon au catogan.

- Ah bon ? Vous seriez enfin passé à plus d'action la nuit dernière ? Etrange… Tu as entendu des bruits suspects provenant de leur chambre, Georges car pour ma part, je n'ai absolument rien entendu. Le calme plat, le désert, le néant… »

Fred finit sa phrase dans un ricanement. Il joua alors de sa baguette et prononça un tonitruant 'Accio jus d'orange.' Le pichet se souleva du bar et s'envola précautionneusement en direction de la table.

« Frérot, plus sérieusement, dis-nous tout, je suis sûr que nous pouvons t'aider.

Charlie hésita de longues secondes mais finit tout de même par se lancer :

« Eh bien, depuis deux jours, nous parlons beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Je peux vous assurer que nous nous entendons très bien mais dès que j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui. Il fuit tel un animal apeuré.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. On parle d'Harry Potter, notre Survivant adoré. Il est certes le meilleur sorcier vivant, il n'en est pas moins un gamin de dix-sept ans, totalement paumé. »

Charlie regarda Georges comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Depuis quand pouvait-il tenir un raisonnement sensé ? Charlie venait-il de tomber dans la quatrième dimension ?

« Je suis sérieux, Charlie. Ginny a dû en tout et pour tout, sortir quatre, cinq fois avec lui et encore et ce fut compliqué, crois-nous.

- Mais justement, il est quand même sorti avec Ginny, il n'est pas… totalement novice. »

Fred faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit le dresseur de dragons. Ne pouvant encore s'exprimer correctement, Georges continua à sa place :

« Mais bien sûr et au final, c'est pour ça que Ginny a choisi le plus gentil mais surtout le plus godichon de tous les Gryffondors. Cela ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille. »

Charlie souffla :

« Tu veux dire que… »

George et Fred se contentèrent d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, silencieusement.

« Vous plaisantez ?

- Nous, plaisanter sur notre Harry chou ? Tu nous connais mieux que ça, grand frère. »

Charlie enfonça un peu plus sa tête entre ses mains.

« Voyons grand frère, ne te décourage pas. Nous sommes là et nous allons t'aider. »

Ces quelques mots sensés le réconforter ne l'en inquiétait que davantage.

« Après tout ce que ce gamin a fait pour nous, nous pouvons bien l'aider dans sa vie à trouver _l'amour,_ surenchérit George. Si tu veux, nous pouvons jeter un sort de rejet sur son lit et comme ça il sera obligé de partager ta couche. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

- Ou alors il demandera asile dans la chambre de Neville et Ron ! Ne faites surtout rien de la sorte, je vous en conjure, sinon vous risquez de tout faire rater !

- C'est vrai que cela a l'air tellement bien engagé, soupira Fred qui but avec bruit une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange. Et au fait, tu t'y es pris comment pour l'instant avec Harry ? »

Charlie murmura tout bas 'Suis-je donc maudit ?' En effet c'était à cette seconde précise que son brun décida de faire son apparition. Harry s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il vit les trois autres le fixer étrangement. Il n'avait heureusement pour les frères Weasley rien entendu de compromettant mais il avait l'impression très désagréable d'arriver au plus mauvais moment, enfin un peu comme d'habitude. Que pouvaient bien tramer les trois frères ? Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre place en face du dresseur de dragons, il était assurément embarrassé mais il était hors de question qui le laisse paraître.

« Fred, Georges, bonjour. »

La voix s'était voulue sûre et pleine d'allant mais apparemment, au regard goguenard que lui lançaient les jumeaux, Harry avait lamentablement échoué.

« Hello, Harry-chou. Bien reposé ?

Oui, très bien, merci. »

Le regard du brun passait sans cesse d'un Weasley à un autre. Sa gorge était totalement desséchée et résigné, il finit par siroter silencieusement la limonade qu'il venait d'invoquer. Fred lui sourit et s'adressa au brun, l'air toujours aussi taquin et ironique :

« Tu commences à prendre tes marques ici ? Tu pourrais peut-être envisager de rester un peu plus longtemps pour t'éloigner de tous ces vautours de journalistes et tout particulièrement de notre chère Rita Skeeter. Je suis persuadé que Charlie n'attend que ça. »

Le clin d'œil peu discret que Fred décocha à Charlie fit rire à gorge déployée Georges mais nettement moins les deux autres garçons qui subissaient les blagues idiotes des jumeaux. Harry décida de ne pas s'en laisser compter pour une fois et répondit assez froidement :

« Je ne crois pas. A vrai dire, j'ai d'autres projets que je compte bien réaliser dès mon retour en Angleterre. »

Harry avait parlé tout en regardant bien en face Charlie. Il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de Fred et George à faire sans arrêt, ce type de réflexion devant lui. Enfin, pas totalement. Harry savait que ce harcèlement n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen pour aider leur grand frère. Dans un sens, il trouvait ça vraiment touchant que les jumeaux veuillent aider le plus grand et cela expliquait aussi en grande partie pourquoi il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient tellement lourds que la chance qu'il voie d'un autre œil Charlie grâce à eux était des plus ténues. Ce cheminement d'esprit était bien au-dessus des capacités des deux frères qui reprirent aussitôt :

« Et c'est quoi ces 'projets' ? Avoir enfin une relation plus qu'amicale avec une fille ? Tu te rends compte des dizaines de milliers de jeunes filles et garçons que tu vas plonger dans le plus vif désespoir.

- Fred, George, je crois que ça suffit à présent. »

Charlie était sorti de son mutisme et tenait ses poings serrés. Il reconnaissait qu'il était parti un peu la fleur au fusil, sans doute trop heureux de pouvoir enfin avouer ses sentiments tus depuis tellement de temps mais là, après le premier refus qu'il avait essuyé, il était hors de question que quelque chose vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin et du but qu'il s'est fixé. Et pour l'instant, son premier problème était les jumeaux qui voulaient l'aider. Charlie mettait, bien sûr, à leur décharge qu'ils avaient dû supporter ses questions intempestives sur Harry, tellement souvent qu'ils ne devaient souhaiter qu'une seule chose qu'il arrive enfin, à ses fins pour mettre un terme à ses interrogatoires.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous, frérot ? Tu ne trouverais pas ça décevant si NOTRE Harry sortait avec une greluche quelconque, sans aucun intérêt, au détriment d'autres personnes plus…

- _Intéressantes,_ finit George. »

Charlie regardait Harry, droit dans les yeux. Le brun en faisait tout autant, il semblait plonger au fond du regard bleu électrique. Il se demandait ce que le dresseur de dragons allait répondre et il n'était pas le seul à attendre. Le Survivant fut néanmoins plus que surpris de la réponse.

« Je n'ai pas non plus trop le choix. Harry fera bien ce qu'il souhaitera et s'il se découvre une passion pour une parfaite jeune fille anglaise et bien soit, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'opposer à son choix.

- Et tu penses que nous allons te croire. Nous t'avons…

- Pff... Arrêtez à présent, rétorqua sèchement le rouquin. Vous pourrez continuer de vous moquer de moi tout à loisir mais après le petit-déjeuner. Pour l'instant, j'entends des bruits ; je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je ne crois pas qu'Harry veuille que nous continuions cette conversation devant le reste de la famille. »

Effectivement, les autres habitants du chalet débarquèrent tous ensemble quelques secondes plus tard. Ils apportaient avec eux la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur qui faisait alors tant défaut à Charlie et à Harry. Ginny et Hermione bavardaient joyeusement, elles étaient toutes les deux, dans tous leurs états. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient visiter le château du Comte Dracula et elles avaient le vain espoir de l'entrapercevoir. Après tout, personne ne savait exactement ce que le vampire était devenu et elles comptaient bien résoudre ce mystère en visitant le château.

« … Tu crois que nous le verrons ?

- Evidemment, j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque un ouvrage très sérieux, sur le mythe de Dracula et les auteurs sont persuadés qu'il est encore vivant et qu'il habite dans une pièce cachée du château.

- Ce ne sont que des idioties pour des jeunes filles en mal de sensation forte, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Non, c'est très sérieux. Ils ont même donné des pistes pour toute personne qui voudrait le retrouver.

- Hein ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu plaisantes, j'espère, tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on parte à la recherche de Dracula.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est, c'est… un vampire. Nous n'avons rien à lui dire. »

Le rouquin avait légèrement verdi lorsqu'il avait entendu sa petite-amie tellement enthousiaste et persuadée de pouvoir croiser le vampire le plus célèbre du monde.

« Voyons, Ron, n'es pas peur. Ta charmante Hermione te sauvera toujours, en cas de besoin. rigola George.

- Le prince charmant sauvé par la princesse… Tu ne te sens pas diminué dans ta virilité et ton amour-propre, Ronnynouchet. »

Les jumeaux avaient enfin changé de proie, revenant sur l'une de leur cible préférée. Si la plupart des invités s'étaient amusés devant l'intervention de Fred et George, Harry et Charlie n'y prêtaient guère attention. Le Survivant n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux l'autre jeune homme et ne semblait pas enclin à s'arrêter comme s'ils étaient seuls, dans un autre espace-temps. Le brun était toujours aussi perdu et perplexe, Charlie lui paraissait être une véritable énigme qu'il avait le plus grand mal à déchiffrer. Il était borné et têtu, qualités propres à tout membre de la famille Weasley mais également intrigant et espiègle. Cependant, il avait été froid, presque distant quand il avait répondu qu'Harry pourrait finir avec qui bon lui semblerait. Il avait tenu jusqu'à présent des propos très exactement à l'opposé, sûr du fait qu'Harry n'était fait que pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Malgré l'interrogation muette dans les yeux d'Harry, Charlie n'en desserra pas pour autant la mâchoire, toujours aussi renfrogné. Il resta ainsi, ne répondant que d'un air distrait et le plus souvent par simples onomatopées lorsqu'on le questionnait.

Bien vite, arriva le moment de se rendre au château. Toute la famille à l'exceptée de Molly et Arthur qui préféraient profiter de la campagne avoisinante se rendirent au portoloin local, le plus proche. Il était à environ deux kilomètres du chalet et durant le trajet, Harry était plus que surpris, Charlie ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Même s'il aurait dû s'en réjouir, le brun n'était pas satisfait, ne comprenant pas le changement soudain d'attitude du dresseur de dragons à son égard.

La nuit dernière, tout s'était bien passé, ils avaient longuement parlé de choses et d'autres, un peu comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire au cours de leur ballade quotidienne qu'Harry commençait à apprécier. Mais ce matin, Charlie s'était levé et tout avait été de travers. Alors qu'il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, Charlie l'avait rattrapé et l'avait serré dans ses bras puissants. Le Survivant avait eu l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se libérer et lorsque Charlie lui avait demandé au creux de l'oreille s'il acceptait qu'il puisse venir avec lui, il s'était détaché et avait refusé catégoriquement, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Lorsqu'il était sorti finalement de la salle de bain, il s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre, Charlie était déjà parti rejoindre les autres, sans lui adresser le moindre mot et depuis lors, le dresseur de dragons faisait clairement la tête.

Harry frappa du pied une touffe d'herbe un peu plus consistante, de colère. Pour qui se prenait ce foutu dresseur de dragons à la fin ?

« Ca va, vieux ? demanda Ron visiblement inquiet.

- Euh, oui, Ron. Excuse-moi, je me suis juste laissé emporter mais il n'y a aucun problème. »

Le rouquin qui tenait avec force la main de sa petite-amie soupira visiblement soulagé.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Non, car tu as l'air de ne pas aller très bien et si tu veux, on peut remettre la visite du château à demain, si tu préfères.

- Non, non. Je t'assure, tout va très bien. »

Harry avait dû légèrement détourner la tête lorsqu'il avait senti le regard d'Hermione l'examinant de la tête aux pieds mais il fit sa tête de mule et préféra faire comme Charlie et s'enfermait dans un silence salvateur. Le portoloin était un vieux téléphone moldu à cadran. Il n'avait pas dû être utilisé pour sa fonction première depuis environ cinquante ans, tellement il paraissait rouillé et hors d'usage. Ginny courait littéralement, impatiente de découvrir ce haut lieu magique.

« Vite, vite, dépêchez-vous, sinon, on risque de manquer le prochain départ, il est annoncé pour dans une minute ! »

Tous s'approchèrent de l'objet si misérable. Harry était persuadé que Charlie profiterait de cette occasion et se mettrait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il vit le rouquin prendre place entre Ginny et Ron, ce sentiment de colère envers le fils cadet des Weasley se renforça, d'autant plus qu'Harry crut voir un scintillement dans les yeux bleus durant une fraction de seconde quand leurs regards se croisèrent. L'atterrissage d'Harry fut tout aussi pitoyable et douloureux que lors de son arrivée en Roumanie mais cette fois personne ne vint l'aider à se relever, le Survivant jeta un regard des plus incrédules au dresseur de dragons qui haussa simplement les épaules, d'un air impuissant.

Malheureusement, le garçon n'eut pas l'occasion de se rapprocher de Charlie, il fut interrompu par la voix très lugubre d'une femme, qui résonna alors dans ses oreilles :

« Les différents groupes de sorciers sont priés de rejoindre le point de départ en suivant les flèches bleues. Veuillez faire très attention, à ne pas vous perdre malgré le brouillard. Sachez qu'en cas de blessure ou morsure d'un membre visiteur les dirigeants du parc ne pourront être tenus pour responsables.

- Comment ? gémirent ensemble Ron et Neville. »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent et crièrent « poules mouillées » de façon peu discrète, ce qui leur valut deux baguettes menaçantes de la part d'Hermione et Ginny, juste en face de leur visage.

« Au moins, on sait qui porte la culotte dans vos couples.

_- _Chauvinus…

- Arrête, Ginny, ces deux balourds n'en valent même la peine. »

Le dresseur de dragons étaitenfin sorti de son mutisme. Il avait levé la baguette de son unique sœur qui semblait prête à en découdre avec Fred et George. Charlie après avoir souri à Ginny fusilla du regard les jumeaux puis poursuivit son chemin, suivant la flèche bleue apparue au milieu du ciel gris. Heureusement, le petit incident à l'arrivée n'avait pas laissé de trace durable, tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley savait à quoi s'en tenir avec les jumeaux et c'était ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, toute la joyeuse équipée se parlait chaleureusement tandis qu'ils s'approchaient aux bords d'un château des plus lugubres, entouré d'une brume blanche, persistante. Charlie quant à lui semblait toujours avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

La température s'était nettement rafraîchie à l'approche du château. Harry avait alors frissonné, lui valant une remontrance d'Hermione :

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de faire attention, nous sommes dans les Carpates et pas à la plage.

- Je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Peut-être, mais, si tu as le malheur d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un léger rhume, Molly risque de nous en tenir pour responsable Ginny et moi car c'est nous qui avons insisté pour visiter le château.

- Je vais me jeter un sort de réchauffement. Ca ira comme ça ? »

Cette dernière réplique valut à ce cher Survivant un reniflement peu aimable de la part de sa meilleure amie. Quand ils traversèrent le pont-levis qui permettait d'accéder au château, en plus de leur petit groupe, on pouvait dénombrer une dizaine d'autres sorciers partis à la recherche du mystérieux vampire et qui heureusement pour Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à leur groupe. Ils finirent toutefois par arriver dans le hall d'entrée, après plus d'un quart d'heure à marcher dans le froid et l'humidité et la plupart en était soulagée. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui comme la première fois où il était entré dans Poudlard, se sentait gêné, embarrassé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cependant, l'endroit n'était peut-être pas la seule explication, il était totalement obnubilé par la froideur de Charlie à son égard.

Alors que la plupart des sorciers regardait les tableaux immenses qui représentaient les heures de gloire du vampire, Hermione fit apparaître magiquement un plan du site qu'elle avait déjà étudié. Elle retroussa ses manches, commença alors à parler comme si elle entrait à nouveau en guerre :

« Alors, voilà, d'après Gallinium, l'auteur du livre, l'une des pièces principales permet d'atteindre une cachette où résiderait Dracula. »

La jeune femme désigna à ses amis les endroits susceptibles d'être les portes d'entrée vers le vampire. Il y avait en tout quatre salles, une en direction de l'est, une tournée vers l'ouest, une vers le nord et enfin, une vers le sud.

« Je me demande si cela ne serait pas judicieux de se séparer pour fouiller minutieusement chacune de ces pièces, sinon nous n'aurons jamais le temps de faire tout le château, il est tellement immense.

- Mais, chérie, on s'en fiche de retrouver le Comte Dracula. On pourrait rester en groupe et s'amuser tous ensemble. Je… »

Le pauvre Ron n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa démonstration. Les jumeaux s'étaient regardés et de ce regard muet, ils venaient d'ourdir un plan génial que eux seuls étaient capables d'imaginer. Ils interrompirent donc tout net leur petit frère, leur indicible sourire vissé aux lèvres.

« Mais, non, Hermione a tout à fait raison. Nous sommes huit et il y a quatre pièces à visiter soit quatre groupes de deux. T'es d'accord avec moi, George ?

- Tout à fait, Fred et logiquement, nous n'allons pas séparer nos petits couples… Donc naturellement, Hermione avec Ronnynouchet, Ginny avec Neville et comme tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne faut jamais séparer des jumeaux, Harry devra fouiller le château avec… Charlie. »

Les deux dernières personnes désignées faisaient clairement la moue. Harry n'avait aucune intention de partir à la chasse au dahu, il n'en voyait aucun intérêt. Mais avant qu'il puisse protester, Fred reprit :

« Bon, comme apparemment, tout le monde est d'accord. Je propose que nos petits couples s'occupent du bureau et de la salle à vivre de ce cher Draculito. Nous nous chargerons de la bibliothèque et cela laisse donc la chambre à coucher pour Harry et Charlie. »

Le Survivant avait l'impression d'être devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate sous les regards goguenards que lui lançaient les jumeaux. Hermione ravie que pour une fois les jumeaux ne se moquent pas de l'une de ses idées approuva instantanément ce plan de bataille sans prêter attention à Harry.

Pendant quelques minutes, les jeunes gens marchèrent ensemble le long d'un immense couloir qui aboutissait à un autre hall. Ainsi, ils purent tous ensemble admirés la magnificence des tableaux, Ginny et Hermione avaient même été jusqu'à pousser quelques cris d'excitation. Harry n'avait pu résister et avait passé sa main sur le riche velours bordeaux qui tapissait les murs. Il n'avait eu de cesse de jeter des regards furtifs à Charlie pour y voir un changement mais apparemment ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Harry avait d'ailleurs ralenti son pas, il avait le vœu pieu de retarder au maximum le moment où il se retrouverait seul face au dresseur de dragons. Enfin le petit groupe pénétra dans une petite pièce circulaire d'où partaient quatre couloirs lugubres qui amenaient vers les pièces principales du château. La même voix qu'à leur arrivée leur indiqua d'un ton toujours aussi monotone :

« Vous êtes ici, dans la salle dite la pièce étoilée, carrefour qui permet d'accéder aux différentes salles du château. Vous pouvez voir sur les murs les portraits des plus hauts représentants de la lignée. »

Et de fait, Harry frissonna à la vue de tous ces hommes glaciaux, cruels, à la peau aussi pâle que celle de Malefoy. Il se demandait vraiment comment les filles pouvaient trouver charmant ce type de personne. L'âme féminine lui serait à jamais hermétique. Après avoir passé encore quelques minutes à flâner dans cette salle et à s'imprégner de l'environnement, les différents couples se séparèrent, prenant chacun un couloir différent, suivant avec précision les ordres d'Hermione qui leur avait fixé rendez-vous dans une heure au plus tard dans cette fameuse pièce étoilée.

La chambre était située en direction du nord. Le rouge du mur s'estompait peu à peu pour laisser la place à du gris foncé. Harry soupira, les lieux étaient vraiment des plus sombres et froids, les fenêtres pouvant laisser passer la lumière du jour se faisant à juste titre plutôt rare. Il se demandait sérieusement, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester en compagnie de Molly et Arthur lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'intérieur de la chambre du vampire, seule LA voix leur rappela les règles d'usage à leur entrée. Charlie ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à Harry. Il passait sa main sur les murs comme s'il espérait trouver un mécanisme ou une porte secrète. Le Survivant en avait plus qu'assez et se lança :

« Tu crois vraiment que nous allons trouver quelque chose ?

- Non, mais je dois bien m'occuper…

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Il faut vérifier si nous ne trouvons pas de passage secret, pouvant nous amener à faire la découverte du siècle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais bien…

- Non. »

Charlie faisait le tour scrutant le moindre recoin. Il ne prêtait absolument aucune attention au brun qui étrangement ne savait pas composer avec ce changement d'attitude. Harry se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, l'air penaud.

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je cherche.

- Depuis que je suis descendu, tu fais la tête. »

L'homme au catogan daigna enfin se tourner vers le Survivant.

« Et quel est le problème ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Comme pour calmer sa nervosité, Harry remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez. Sincèrement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cela le gênait à présent que Charlie ne s'intéresse plus à lui. Charlie sourit à la vue du gamin.

« Que ressens-tu, Harry ? Enfin, je veux dire, que ressens-tu vraiment pour moi ?

- Euh…

- Corrige-moi si je me trompe. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'entend bien. J'ai adoré parler dressage et magie avec toi, durant des heures mais dès que je me rapproche, tu fuis. Ce matin, tu m'as clairement rejeté lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Après tu as répondu assez froidement lorsque les jumeaux t'ont interrogé à mon propos et tu t'étonnes que je fasse la tête.

- Je…

- Moi aussi, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, tu devrais plutôt être content que je te laisse tranquille. Alors quel est le problème, dis-moi ? »

Le regard bleu lançait comme des éclairs. Harry l'avait cherché mais à présent, il regrettait d'avoir lancé le sujet. Il avait ouvert la boite de Pandore et il n'avait aucune idée du moyen pour la refermer. Le Survivant ne put supporter le regard chaud de Charlie très longtemps et baissa rapidement les yeux, vaincu.

« Harry ! Réponds-moi. Si tu m'as parlé de ma mauvaise humeur, admets que c'est parce que je ne te suis pas indifférent. Je t'ai bien regardé de toute manière, depuis ce matin et tu ne m'as pas lâché des yeux, alors…

- Quoi ? Je tiens à toi. C'est normal, tu es le frère de mon meilleur ami, je vis pour ainsi dire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec toi, depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- Enfin tu le reconnais.

- Pardon ?

- Tu viens de le dire, tu tiens à moi.

- Non… Ce n'est pas…

- Si, tu tiens à moi, tu apprécies que je m'intéresse à toi, tu apprécies les moments que nous passons ensemble. Et puis, je sais déjà que tu me trouves beau.

- Mais je n'ai jamais pensé ça, s'entêta le Survivant. »

Le regard sarcastique que lui lança Charlie fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Pp... Peut-être, une fois, finit par reconnaître à voix basse le brun, quelques secondes plus tard. »

Charlie sourit. Il avait réussi, ENFIN. Il avait l'impression d'avancer et pourtant il n'aurait pas cru cela possible encore quelques heures plus tôt. Harry était un tel mystère pour lui, il était mignon, charmant mais aussi tellement versatile, timide et peu sûr de lui. Lorsque le roux avait boudé, ne lui adressant plus la parole, il avait vraiment vu le brun douter. Cela avait été la preuve que Charlie attendait depuis des jours, Harry n'était pas indifférent, il avait alors décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout, d'attendre que le brun l'interroge, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire puis de forcer un peu le destin pour obtenir une réponse.

Le garçon paraissait ébahi par ce qu'il venait de reconnaître à mi-mot depuis quelques minutes.

« Tu es fier de toi ? demanda Harry avec une virulence que Charlie ne lui savait pas capable.

- Pas totalement, répondit avec bonne humeur le dresseur de dragons. Quand une personne se déclare intéressée par une autre, souvent elle tente une approche plus physique.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Eh bien, oui, un baiser. Oh, Chéri, ne me dis pas que le soir dans ton lit depuis que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, tu n'y as jamais pensé, savoir ce que ça te ferait de m'embrasser, même qu'une seule fois. Je ne te croirais pas.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu attendrais que je sois prêt… Une fois de plus, tu t'es foutu de moi.

- Mais tu es prêt… Tu viens bien de le reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Tu sais, je ne vais pas te coucher là sur ce lit et te faire l'amour. Je n'aimerais pas être interrompu dans un moment pareil. A moins que… »

Une idée farfelue vint à son esprit, alors Charlie attrapa durement le poignet droit d'Harry sans attendre, il baissa sa tête et souffla au creux de l'oreille du brun.

« Promis, je ne t'embrasserai pas sur la bouche mais dans ce lieu, après ce que tu viens de m'avouer, il faut 'marquer' l'événement… »

Charlie posa sa bouche contre la jugulaire qui battait rapidement puis il commença par lécher la veine lentement, comme tout bon vampire le faisait dans les livres. Harry balbutia quelques syllabes mais aucun mot intelligible ne franchit ses lèvres. Dans ce lieu, Harry avait réellement l'impression d'avoir à faire à un véritable vampire. La bouche de Charlie créait un effet de succion douloureux et à la fois des plus agréables. La langue chaude et humide du dresseur de dragons passait et repassait sur sa peau meurtrie. Harry était sûr qu'il aurait pu tout arrêter mais il ne voulait pas, c'était si bon. Il sentit progressivement la main du rouquin ne plus tenir son poignet et glisser le long de son bras légèrement, c'était à peine une sensation, à tel point qu'Harry se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. De même, les lèvres du roux commençaient à naviguer le long de la mâchoire prudemment mais avec certitude. Il finit au grand dam d'Harry par s'arrêter lorsque les deux visages se retrouvèrent enfin, face à face.

« Merci, prononça faiblement Charlie. »

Harry mû par la vision du regard bleu électrique de Charlie enjôleur et ravi prit une initiative des plus surprenantes, dont il ne savait pas capable. Il posa juste une fraction de secondes ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Cela ne dura pas mais le contact fut des plus agréables. Charlie passa sa main sur ses lèvres, comme un automate. Harry réagit en premier, il passa à côté du dresseur de dragons et se dirigea alors vers la sortie :

« Tu viens, je crois qu'il est temps de retrouver les autres. »

Charlie sourit au brun à qui il découvrait un côté espiègle des plus charmants. Il courut à la suite d'Harry, il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir, vraiment aucune.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Les DMM

**Hum, hum. Il y a encore quelqu'un dans la salle. Pas sûr ? Oui, je sais, cela fait 6 mois que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse mais j'ai toujours autant de travail dans the real-life (mouééé) mais normalement, à partir de maintenant, je vais sans doute me remettre aux fics, (c'est vrai, j'ai déjà repris l'été inoubliable). Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses.**

**La dernière fois, nos deux héros se sont un peu rapprochés dans le château d'un célèbre vampire mais est-ce que ce rapprochement va sa poursuivre ou alors va-t-il y avoir un nouvel éloignement ? Réponse dans le chapitre qui suit.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt (j'y crois…)**

Chapitre 7 : Les DMM

Charlie respira très fort, il essayait vainement de se calmer avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Après plusieurs hésitations, il se lança enfin. L'accueil ne fut malheureusement pas des plus chaleureux et agréables. Un énorme coussin aux couleurs chatoyantes traversa la chambre à la vitesse d'un vif d'or pourchassé par une horde d'attrapeurs et s'écrasa sur son visage avant de retomber mollement au sol.

« Harry…

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

- Non, les jumeaux n'ont pas besoin d'aide, ils sont assez grands, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Arrête de plaisanter et ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! »

Charlie osa faire un pas en direction du lit sur lequel était recroquevillé Harry, les genoux sous le menton. Le brun le fusilla. Bon, c'est vrai, il était un peu de mauvaise foi, quand il disait qu'il n'y était pour rien mais tout de même, il n'avait rien demandé aux jumeaux et surtout pas de continuer leurs plaisanteries stupides. Et dire que deux jours plus tôt, il s'était enfin cru sorti d'affaires, et s'était imaginé que le plus dur avait été fait. Il l'avait même embrassé, enfin, pour être plus exact, Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes mais c'était un début encourageant d'autant plus que le jeune brun avait été l'initiateur de ce 'baiser'. Oui mais voilà, rien n'avait été comme il le souhaitait depuis lors et tout ça par la faute de ces deux idiots qui lui servaient accessoirement de frères.

Quand Harry et Charlie étaient sortis de la chambre du vampire, le dresseur de dragons avait veillé à jeter un sort de dissimulation sur le cou du plus jeune. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi, les jumeaux avaient détecté au premier coup d'œil un réchauffement des relations entre les deux héros et évidemment, ils avaient profité de leur position de force pour faire diverses allusions et remarques de mauvais goût, en somme, tout comme ils le faisaient auparavant.

Le vrai drame s'était noué le soir même, après leur retour du château. Le repas se déroulait sous les meilleures auspices, les filles étaient ravies de leur visite du Château même si le Comte Dracula n'avait pas daigné se manifester en leur présence. Elles parlaient joyeusement de toutes ces merveilles qu'elles avaient pu approcher, voire effleurer du bout des doigts. Le célèbre vampire avait des goûts très luxueux et aimait tout particulièrement les somptueuses parures, véritables rivières de pierres précieuses en tout genre. Tout s'était joué en une fraction de seconde. Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à se pâmer au souvenir du collier serti de rubis, Fred avait entraperçu furtivement une ombre bleutée sur le cou du Survivant. Et ce n'étaient pas aux vieux singes que l'on apprend à faire la grimace, eux aussi avaient à de nombreuses reprises caché les traces de leurs méfaits sur le cou de leurs conquêtes mais ils n'auraient jamais commis une telle erreur, faire que le sort s'atténue après seulement quelques heures. Fred s'était évidemment pressé d'en aviser d'un coup de coude son jumeau. Toutefois, le coup fut assez fort pour que Charlie se rende compte de leur petit manège. Le dresseur de dragons avait aussitôt relancé par informulé, le sort de dissimulation mais cela n'avait servi à rien. C'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Cette découverte ô combien précieuse avait été depuis lors, source de réflexions et de plaisanteries au goût douteux par les jumeaux qui avaient largement profité de la situation. Et cinq minutes auparavant, ils avaient une nouvelle fois recommencé, ils avaient fait une remarque sur les manques dans les programmes de Poudlard. George avait dit tout en ricanant que les cours étaient trop peu approfondis sur les sortilèges de dissimulation, laissant perplexe la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley et mal à l'aise Charlie. Cette ultime attaque avait fait fuir Harry et ainsi la petite avancée du dresseur de dragons avait été réduite à néant.

Le rouquin se rapprocha du jeune homme qu'il convoitait tant. Il ne résista pas et passa sa main dans les cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés, ce qui lui valut une œillade noire de la part d'Harry qui grogna et repoussa cette main.

« Harry, en dehors des jumeaux, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé et il ne me semble pas judicieux de fuir de la sorte, surtout si tu ne veux pas que cela se sache. »

L'amertume était perceptible dans la voix du roux. Charlie ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, tout avouer à sa famille et proches et il s'en empêchait comme le lui avait expressément demandé Harry. Charlie dodelina de la tête. L'attitude du plus jeune demeurait une énigme incompréhensible pour lui. Il reprit toutefois :

« Tu sais bien comment sont les jumeaux. Ils vont finir par se lasser.

- Tu parles, répondit Harry avant de renifler avec dédain.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire le gamin et de bouder quelques secondes.

- Je ne boude pas. »

Charlie se contenta de lever les yeux en ciel, d'un air sarcastique. Il fit signe au plus jeune de se pousser un peu, Harry s'exécuta, tout en continuant à grommeler. Charlie s'assit ainsi, juste à côté du Survivant qui ne desserrait pas les dents.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne boude pas, je dois reconnaître ton talent, j'y croirai presque. »

Le regard vert aux accents meurtriers le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose et le chasseur de dragons rajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Tu as beau être le sorcier le plus puissant actuellement, ton regard assassin ne me fait absolument pas peur, tu n'es qu'un novice par rapport à maman ou même à Ginny.

- Tout cela est de ta faute.

- Tu te répètes, chéri.

- Peut-être mais c'est la vérité, répondit Harry qui ne s'emporta même pas à l'emploi de ce surnom.

- Et alors quel est le problème ? Que la famille se doute de quelque chose ? »

Harry resta coi lorsqu'il entendit cette question si saugrenue, évidemment que c'était un problème que tous découvrent la situation pour le moins perturbante. Charlie était le grand frère de son meilleur ami, il devrait le considérer comme un petit frère et pas comme un 'amant' potentiel. Le roux s'était encore approché, leurs épaules se frottaient à présent, il pouvait sentir les effluves si délicats qui provenaient du gamin et qui lui montaient délicatement à la tête.

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucun problème, tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

- Non, c'est le contraire.

- Oh, oh. Tu sais à ton âge, cela ne surprendra pas grand monde si tu officialises une relation avec une autre personne.

- Mais tu es le frère de Ron et puis que veux-tu officialiser ? Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble !

- Pas encore… C'est étrange mais j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, railla Charlie. Ils ne te reprocheront rien, tu sais. Je risque plus de me voir soumis à un véritable test de la part de maman, Ginny, voire Hermione pour savoir si je suis quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi. Et en plus, les jumeaux ne joueront plus avec tes nerfs, ils ne pourront plus faire leur mauvaise blague, ils n'auront plus de prise sur toi. Tu vois, il n'y a que des avantages à leur dire.

- C'est donc ça, tu as tout orchestré avec Fred et George pour me pousser à tout annoncer.

-Tu sais, chéri, je pourrais me vexer, si tu crois une telle chose. J'avais enfin réussi à obtenir un baiser de ta part et tu penses que j'aurais tout fichu par terre en racontant tout aux deux pipelettes qui me servent accessoirement de frères. Réfléchis un peu, cela ne m'a pas du tout arrangé qu'ils aient découvert l'objet du délit. »

Charlie caressa du bout de ses doigts la meurtrissure bleutée, magiquement cachée, il sentait le pouls très rapide de l'autre jeune homme. Il finit par se pencher et l'embrasser légèrement juste à la commissure des lèvres. Le garçon surpris dévisagea le dresseur de dragons, ce qui lui valut un rire ironique de la part de Charlie. Le rouquin se redressa et poursuivit, attrapant cette fois la main droite d'Harry, il fit alors glisser ses doigts entre ceux du plus jeune avant de porter la main d'Harry à sa bouche. Charlie était absolument ravi, le brun ne semblait pas s'opposer, il paraissait bien évidemment encore très mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'initiative mais il ne mettait du moins plus en doute les sentiments du rouquin et cela réchauffait le cœur de Charlie.

« Au fait, cher monsieur Potter, dit-il entre deux baisemains, tu me dois ma promenade quotidienne, me semble-t-il. »

Harry roula des yeux, Charlie tournait une nouvelle fois la situation en sa faveur. La scène s'était déjà produite à plusieurs reprises. Tandis que le Survivant était en colère, Charlie arrivait toujours, le même air légèrement déconfit, peint sur le visage puis après deux ou trois minutes, il annonçait qu'il ne fallait pas en tenir compte et faisait un grand geste du bras, bien théâtral comme pour signifier que tout ceci n'avait que peu d'importance. Le plus étrange et incroyable, c'était qu'Harry n'osait jamais s'opposer, il ne savait trop comment interpréter son attitude mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à l'autre garçon. Ses yeux bleus électrique, si doux le faisaient toujours flancher.

Charlie sourit de plus belle :

« Eh bien, soit, allons-y, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Harry respira plus fortement, une vague d'angoisse le submergeant. Charlie qui voulait lui faire une surprise n'était pas signe de bon augure. Il imaginait déjà le rouquin l'emmenait dans un coin sombre pour faire, seul Merlin sait quoi. Le dresseur de dragons qui avait perçu le trouble du jeune homme, lâcha la main du brun avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu pourrais me faire confiance depuis le temps. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait le moindre mal ? Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas en revenir… »

Charlie passa une nouvelle fois sa main râpeuse dans la chevelure indomptable du brun. Harry avait beau essayé de percer le mystère qui entourait le roux mais il échouait comme d'habitude lamentablement, incapable de comprendre. Il se laissa donc guider vers la sortie sans de réelle difficulté, le rouquin s'était légèrement éloigné du Survivant lorsqu'ils traversèrent le petit chalet, il ne voulait pas laisser une autre chance aux jumeaux de faire une réflexion sur leur 'couple'. Ils étaient déjà assez gênants et lourds depuis le début des vacances. Personne n'osa émettre la moindre objection lorsque le dresseur de dragons annonça qu'il allait s'absenter pendant quelques heures avec Harry sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier.

« Attends-moi, attends-moi, veux-tu, Charlie ! Pourquoi marches-tu aussi rapidement ? »

Ils venaient de sortir de la maison mais le rouquin ne s'était pas encore rapproché et laissé une distance de sécurité des plus perturbantes pour Harry qui n'était pas encore habitué à un tel traitement. Le dresseur de dragons faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ce qui agaça davantage le garçon qui s'offusqua :

« Eh, d'abord, tu aurais pu me le dire avant que nous allions partir 'plusieurs heures', demanda vexé le jeune homme de ne pas obtenir la totale attention de l'aîné. Nous n'avions parié qu'UNE heure par jour seuls. »

Charlie s'arrêta et fit face à Harry.

« Premièrement, chéri, arrête de dire des bêtises. Attends de voir pour hurler à la mort que je ne respecte pas les termes du pari. Je suis sûr que tu ne me reprocheras plus rien, par la suite. Deuxio, Ron et les jumeaux nous regardent par la fenêtre, donc si tu veux leur donner du grain à moudre à propos de notre relation. Pas de problème, je t'embrasse là, tout de suite, maintenant. »

Le sourire du plus âgé était lumineux et ses yeux pétillaient d'espièglerie, ce qui lui valut comme réponse, une rougeur aux joues d'Harry et son plus beau bégaiement.

« Je… Je…

- Non, pas la peine de t'excuser, chéri, je peux te donner mille et un moyens pour te faire pardonner, ce soir par exemple, quand nous retournerons dans la chambre. »

Si Harry était rouge auparavant, il vira carrément au cramoisi, les yeux verts qui peu de temps auparavant lançaient des éclairs vengeurs s'étaient baissés. Charlie resta immobile, quelques secondes à admirer cette attitude si innocente et tellement charmante.

« Je plaisante Harry…

- Ah, ah ! Hilarant, Monsieur Je-ne-forcerai-rien-mais-tout-de-même-si-je-pouvais-ne-pas-attendre !

- Je trouve aussi ! De toute façon, je sais bien qu'à présent, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne se concrétise et sache que pour tout renseignement jugé indispensable, tu trouveras la réponse dans le Kama magic et je ne doute pas que Ron a dû mettre un exemplaire illustré dans ses valises. »

La main calleuse, aux nombreuses taches de rousseur commençait à se rapprocher du visage d'Harry mais s'arrêta juste au dernier moment et à la place attrapa la main du garçon pour faire avancer le plus jeune. Il chuchota au creux de l'oreille du brun :

« Ils ont abandonné leur surveillance. Alors, viens vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps si nous voulons prendre le Portoloin.

- Un Portoloin ? Mais pour aller où ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire comme ça ? Connais-tu par hasard, le sens du mot 'surprise' ? Je te rappelle que pendant une heure, tu ne dois rien demander et tu ne peux rien faire si ce n'est resté avec moi.

- Oui, effectivement.

- Bon, très bien, souffla le dresseur de dragons qui accélérait encore le pas. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à la fin de cette heure et si, par exemple, dans cinquante minutes, tu as envie de rentrer seul au chalet, je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Le brun dodelina la tête avec précaution, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« … mais si tu continues pour l'instant, je te lance un sort de mutisme et de jambeencoton, au moins j'aurai la paix pour le reste du temps qui m'est imparti et tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Harry était perdu et se noyait dans des hypothèses diverses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Les images étranges s'imposaient à lui et l'inquiétaient au plus haut point. Le dresseur de dragons s'aperçut bien évidemment du trouble du jeune homme.

« Chéri, respire profondément et calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ainsi, tu auras la réponse en temps utile et je te promets que tu seras ravi.

- Mais, je suis parfaitement calme !

- Certainement, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu émets des bruits certes très mignons mais surtout très reconnaissables. J'ai hâte d'entendre ces mêmes sons… dans d'autres circonstances.

- Pas la peine de rêver !

- Mais si, mais si… Ah ! Enfin ! »

Au milieu d'une petite clairière, trônait un vieux téléphone moldu, qui n'avait pas dû servir ces quinze dernières années. Il était d'une horrible couleur rose qu'Ombrage n'aurait probablement pas reniée.

« Pourquoi fallait-il que ce portoloin soit aussi éloigné du chalet ? Nous aurions déjà gagné près d'un quart d'heure !

- Harry, cesse de geindre, veux-tu ! Il m'était impossible de le laisser n'importe où et puis marcher ainsi côte-à-côte, dans le vent, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça, non ? Dans exactement trente-cinq secondes, le portoloin va s'enclencher, donc, si tu veux bien, ne rajoute rien de plus et approche-toi ! Tu vas être tout simplement enchanté ! »

La main du rouquin serra plus fermement celle du Survivant. Harry se laissa aller et suivit le roux sans rechigner. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et puis, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait entièrement faire confiance à Charlie et si le dresseur de dragons disait que cette sortie lui plairait, il ne pouvait que le croire. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, Charlie avait fait tout son possible pour le rendre le plus heureux possible et il avait très souvent, si ce n'est toujours raison. Harry eut juste le temps d'effleurer de sa main gauche le vieux combiné, le dresseur de dragons avait refusé de lâcher même un court instant son autre main. Ils s'envolèrent ainsi tous les deux, les mains toujours enlacées, lorsque le portoloin se déclencha. Le voyage fut aussi bref et désagréable que d'habitude mais pour une fois l'atterrissage fut moins brutal pour Harry. Le jeune homme perçut en tout premier lieu un léger cri de douleur. Il fit seulement, ensuite attention à l'endroit où il était. Charlie était allongé sous lui. Sa tête reposait sur le torse ferme de l'autre homme. Leurs jambes étaient délicatement entrecroisées.

« Qui l'eut cru que cette journée serait tellement parfaite que nous finirions allongés l'un sur l'autre, ricana gentiment le rouquin. »

Harry, gêné, bredouilla des borborygmes incompréhensibles avant de tenter de se relever. Malencontreusement, son genou rencontra une zone de l'anatomie de Charlie qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

« Eh bien, eh bien, ne te sauve pas comme cela, cher jeune homme ! Tu n'es pas bien, là ? »

Charlie enferma dans ses bras le corps mince et chaud du brun puis il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns, indomptables. Charlie huma avec un plaisir non feint l'odeur enivrante, légèrement sucrée. Harry était surpris et gêné mais il n'osa s'opposer. A l'inverse, il se surprit à se laisser aller à ce contact doux. Il entendit confusément le rire cristallin de Charlie au creux de son oreille. Comme il était toujours autant perturbé, le dresseur de dragons en profita pour jouer de sa force et renversa le brun qui se trouva coincé sous son corps athlétique.

« Char… Charlie ?

- Oui ?

- No… notre temps est compté.

- Tu es limite désagréable là, chéri ! Répondit le plus âgé entre de petits bisous qu'il déposait sur la mâchoire et le cou du brun.

- Je… je… Char… lie…

- Finalement, je te préfère moins loquace. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le dresseur de dragons fit délicatement remonter le tee-shirt aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley. La main douce naviguait délicatement, de bas en haut, insistant plus volontiers sur la peau tendre à la naissance des fesses ou les tétons déjà durcis. Alors que Charlie allait enfin unir sa bouche à sa jumelle, quelqu'un fonça droit à leur rencontre, hurlant :

« Chef ! Chef ! »

Lorsque Harry comprit que quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre et appeler Charlie, il repoussa prestement le dresseur de dragons et se recula rapidement, pour laisser une distance de sécurité entre lui et le roux. Il entendit pester Charlie entre ses dents :

« Par Godric, quel crétin ! Pour une fois que…

- Eh, je t'entends !

- Et, tu m'approuves. Je vois bien que cette interruption t'a dérangé autant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais, bien sûr ! Chut, il pourrait nous entendre. »

Charlie se racla la gorge :

« Hmm, hmm, Franck ! Par Merlin, je vous avais expressément demandé de nous attendre dans la zone de décollage. Alors, bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Ledit Franck, gaillard de cent-dix bons kilos et de près de deux mètres était probablement le père biologique de Crabbe et Goyle, enfin c'est ce que s'imagina le Survivant lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le nouveau venu. Etrangement, alors que Franck aurait pu frapper Charlie et l'empêchait de parler pour les trois ou quatre prochaines années, Harry vit l'homme rougir honteusement et baisser les yeux au sol comme un enfant qui aurait été pris en flagrant délit de chapardage.

« Désolé, Chef mais on a un gros problème. De toute façon, nous vous aurions fait chercher chez vous si vous n'aviez pas prévu de passer ici.

- Hein, comment ? Est-ce les œufs de Perdy ?

- Non, nous avons intercepté une cargaison de DMM en partance pour l'Angleterre.

- Quoi ? Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire tout de suite ! »

Harry trouva Charlie de bien mauvaise foi mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu acier du dresseur de dragons, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le roux fit un pas du brun et déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry interloqué.

« Je suis navré, Harry, mais nous allons devoir légèrement retarder ma surprise. Tu acceptes d'attendre ou veux-tu retourner au chalet.

- Oh, non ! Pas de problème, je peux rester. »

Ces quelques mots firent sourire Charlie dont le visage s'illumina.

« Parfait. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je doutais de toi. Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, en route. »

Les trois hommes marchaient côte-à-côte. Harry écoutait attentivement les deux dresseurs de dragons.

« Franck, où avez-vous trouvé la cargaison ?

- Dans un hangar désaffecté, à Budapest. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien à notre arrivée.

- Et combien de DMM ? »

Avant que Franck ne puisse répondre, Harry pensa qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi parler Franck et Charlie. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un DMM.

**A suivre.**

**Et vous, êtes-vous comme Harry ou alors vous savez ce qu'est un DMM ? J'attends les propositions…**


	8. Chapter 8 : Aloupiou et dragon volant

**Coucou, bon alors vu le retard dans mes histoires, je poste dès le mardi (j'aurai dû poster il y a deux semaine)… **

**Bref. Alors sincèrement merci pour toutes les reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Toutes les propositions pour les DMM m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Et je dédie le chapitre à Narae et Zazaone qui ont bien trouvé pour le DMM. Je laisse aux autres découvrir ce que l'acronyme veut dire et donc rencontrer un DMM et vous saurez aussi ce qu'avait prévu Charlie.**

**En tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite avec ce chapitre au titre étrange.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 : Aloupiou et dragon volant…**

Harry regardait le dénommé Franck. Il paraissait dans tous ses états, littéralement. Il marchait à vive allure, n'arrêtant pas de bafouiller des borborygmes incompréhensibles.

« Franck, reprenez depuis le début et le plus clairement possible, je ne comprends absolument rien ! »

Charlie s'était montré autoritaire et froid, laissant Harry pantois. Le dresseur de dragons pouvait donc être autre chose que le joyeux et légèrement roublard fils Weasley. Le pauvre Franck s'arrêta aussitôt et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Veuillez m'excuser, chef.

- Bien, reprenons alors. D'abord, pourquoi vous avez été inspecté un hangar dans Budapest ? Vous savez bien que cela ne dépend pas de notre juridiction mais de celle d'Edgar.

- C'était… C'était une dénonciation anonyme, elle est arrivée au bureau par hibou express, ce matin. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

- Êtes-vous totalement idiot ? Il va encore falloir que je fasse le lèche-bottes pour empêcher Edgar d'aller se plaindre auprès de la direction générale. Merci, merci beaucoup, les gars ! Et, si c'était pour vous tellement pressé et important, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu de suite m'avertir pour la missive ?

- Julian pensait que ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous déranger. Il y avait quand même une possibilité que nous ne trouvions rien.

- Et vous l'avez cru ? Vous savez pourtant bien que Julian est prêt à tout pour se faire bien voir du chef Rendell. »

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la discussion, il ne connaissait absolument pas les personnes dont les deux autres parlaient. Il décida de ne pas intervenir et laissa donc Charlie continuer pour essayer de mieux cerner le problème.

« Il vous a piégé, il ne voulait surtout pas que j'intervienne. Ma parole, où avez-vous laissé votre cerveau, Franck ? Il est fortement recommandé de le prendre avec soi et de ne pas le laisser à la maison, le matin en partant au travail ! Sinon il va se sentir tout seul et se laisser dépérir ! Ca peut être utile un cerveau, vous savez ! »

Harry se demandait si les yeux de Franck ne brillaient pas plus que de raison et si l'homme n'allait pas éclater en sanglot sous les sarcasmes de Charlie. Le Survivant tenta une manœuvre des plus périlleuses, pour calmer le rouquin furibond.

« Hum, hum… Charlie, je crois que ça suffit à présent. Franck, je peux vous appeler Franck… »

L'homme hocha de la tête, laissant la parole au brun.

« Franck a déjà compris qu'il avait fait une lamentable erreur.

- Une lamentable erreur, tu parles, une grosse connerie, oui. »

Malgré les paroles outrancières de Charlie qui passait la main dans ses cheveux de dépit, Harry poursuivit inlassablement.

« Hum, hum… Il a compris son erreur et cela ne me semble pas nécessaire d'en rajouter, cela ne servira strictement à rien pour vos DMM, quoi que cela puisse être d'ailleurs ! Alors laisse-le en paix car franchement, je te trouve totalement ridicule !

- Harry ? »

Le brun avait haussé le ton de sa voix à la fin de sa phrase. Charlie était éberlué, il n'imaginait pas que son petit lionceau d'habitude si timide et réservé puisse lui faire une telle réflexion, devant un inconnu. Commencerait-il enfin à se rebeller ? Charlie sourit. Avoir un Harry plus réactif était une perspective des plus réjouissantes et le rouquin avait bien l'intention d'en profiter tant qu'il le pourrait. Il fixa Harry et lui demanda sur le même ton ironique.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Je… Oui…

- Non, car moi, qui ne cesse de me plaindre que tu ne me parles pas assez, tu me surprends, je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'ais autant parlé d'un coup jusqu'à présent. D'habitude, tes répliques sont plutôt monosyllabiques. Oui… non… euh… »

Charlie avait finit sa phrase en imitant le timbre doux de la voix d'Harry.

« Je peux m'en aller aussi, comme tu as l'air d'avoir du travail. »

La réponse d'Harry fut un camouflée, une véritable gifle pour Charlie et qui glaça le sang du dresseur de dragons. Certes, l'arrivée des plus impromptues de Franck l'avait passablement énervé et il avait perdu un peu de sa bonne humeur mais ce n'était en aucune façon une raison pour réduire tous ses efforts à néant. Il s'était déjà donné tellement de mal pour que sa 'relation' avec Harry en arrive à ce stade. Il ne se voyait pas revenir en arrière pour un stupide mouvement d'humeur.

« Oh, non, Harry. C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite et lorsque tu découvriras la surprise que je te réserve, tu comprendras à ton tour pourquoi il ne fallait absolument pas que tu manques le spectacle. »

Charlie s'était ostensiblement rapproché du Survivant qui visiblement boudait. Il l'enserra à la taille, le rouquin susurrant au creux de l'oreille de lui pardonner, dénotant une certaine intimité entre les deux hommes. Harry fut plus que troublé et gêné, le rouquin ne s'était jamais montré aussi pressant devant quelqu'un d'autre, y compris les jumeaux. Charlie, lui, s'en fichait royalement. De toute manière, par le passé, Franck l'avait déjà vu venir au travail avec ses différentes conquêtes du moment et donc il savait parfaitement que le rouquin pouvait aussi bien sortir avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Bien sûr, Franck ne pouvait aucunement savoir qu'avec Harry c'était particulier. Le dresseur de dragons se retourna vers son subalterne et après s'être raclé la gorge, reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, donc tu as été avec Julian dans l'entrepôt désigné dans la lettre et…

- Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Enfin si, les braconniers n'ont pas pu ou voulu prendre la dernière caisse.

- Il y avait des DMM à l'intérieur ?

- Un seul… Il va à peu près bien. »

Harry ne put résister plus longtemps :

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'un DMM, à la fin ?

- Franck, il est dangereux.

- Non, chef !

- Bon, eh bien, alors, tu vas le découvrir de visu ! »

Charlie prit la main d'Harry avant de demander à Franck :

« Où est-il gardé ? Dans le laboratoire cinq, je suppose comme d'habitude… »

L'homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse et donc sans qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Charlie se mit à courir à vive allure, entraînant le petit brun à sa suite. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta devant un hangar en bois. Harry était plié en deux et essayé de reprendre sa respiration :

« Je… Je suppose que c'est le laboratoire cinq.

- Tout juste ! Tu es trop fort ! Et cela mérite bien une petite récompense. »

Charlie posa un court instant ses lèvres sur celles fines du jeune homme qui resta totalement interdit.

« Bon, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un DMM alors fais attention. »

Le regard qui brillait de Charlie n'échappa pas à Harry. Il était évident que le rouquin fidèle à ses origines weasleysiennes le faisait marcher. Charlie ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, en grand tout en veillant à entrer en premier dans la pièce. Charlie murmura alors entre ses dents serrées :

« Eh, merde ! Il fallait que ce crétin soit là ! »

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Le laboratoire ressemblait à tout sauf à un laboratoire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce nom était encore une des idées farfelues de Charlie. En vérité, le laboratoire cinq était un vieil hangar désaffecté où traînaient de-ci, de-là divers objets - des selles, des fouets, des cordes… -. Le Survivant pensa à la salle sur demande où durant des décennies, des étudiants y avaient entreposé tout ce dont ils voulaient se débarrasser. Finalement, Harry vit l'objet de mécontentement de Charlie. Tout au fond, se tenait un homme et Charlie marcha droit dans sa direction.

« Franck est venu me trouver. Il est où ?

- Bonjour, quand même.

- Oui, si tu veux, bonjour, Julian. Alors ? »

L'homme devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il était assez grand et ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement coiffés. Harry aurait pu se dire qu'il était plutôt beau, s'il avait voulu réfléchir au sujet. Autant Charlie semblait énervé et en colère autant le fameux Julian était calme et arrogant.

« Il est là-bas… »

Harry regarda l'endroit désigné avec un certain mépris par l'homme. A même le sol, reposait une caisse en bois clair, qui lui paraissait bien petite, trop même pour contenir un bébé dragon, d'après ses souvenirs de sa première année à Poudlard et de sa rencontre avec Norbert. Charlie interrogea du regard son collègue qui se refusa à tout commentaire. Le rouquin se concentra donc de nouveau sur Harry :

« Harry, as-tu une idée de ce qu'est un DMM alors ?

- Si je ne le savais pas, il y a cinq minutes, je ne vois pas ce qui me l'aurait fait comprendre depuis.

- Toujours énervé à ce que je vois. Bon, laisse-moi te donner un rapide cours de zoologie. Les dragons sont la dernière espèce ayant connu la période du jurassique et donc ayant vécu à l'époque des dinosaures. Même les moldus sont fascinés par ces animaux de légende et ont créé un véritable folklore et diverses croyances à leur sujet. Par exemple, ils prêtent aux griffes de dragons des propriétés aphrodisiaques... »

Charlie laissa traîner son regard le long du corps de l'adolescent, il fit un sourire coquin à son petit-ami, enfin son quasi petit-ami, avant de rajouter de sa voix chaude :

« Enfin même s'il existe d'autres choses nettement plus aphrodisiaques… »

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Charlie s'élargit lorsqu'il vit une légère rougeur sur les joues pâles d'Harry, il se refusa cependant d'y prêter plus attention et continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu comprends que cela puisse donc intéresser beaucoup de monde. Et il y a environ deux ou trois ans, des gens peu scrupuleux ont organisé le vol d'œufs de dragons, non fécondés, c'étaient des boutefeux chinois pour être plus précis. Les œufs étaient conservés dans le musée de la magie et de la sorcellerie de Paris.

- Quel est le rapport avec les DMM ?

- Ttt, ttt, ttt. Je vais te le dire, ne sois pas trop impatient, veux-tu. »

Charlie réprimanda le jeune homme par une petite tape sur la tête comme si c'était un enfant.

« Je reprends. Donc cette bande mafieuse a engagé certains biologistes qui ont pris de l'ADN contenu dans les cellules de l'œuf et les ont fait se développer dans des incubateurs, ils voulaient isoler des cellules souches pour pouvoir obtenir seulement des parties du corps du dragon, aile, griffe, queue et que sais-je encore. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des films moldus qu'il avait vu plus jeune, comme Jurassik Park.

« Aussi lucratif que soit ce trafic d'organe de dragons, cela ne leur a plus suffi, ils en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont créé les DMM ou dragons magiquement modifiés. Ils ont créé des chimères, en prenant l'ADN d'autres animaux et en le mélangeant par des sorts de magie noire avec les gènes de dragon.

- Mais c'est cruel et inutile…

- Très… D'autant plus que même s'ils ont consolidé leur sort, les chimères sont rares et fragiles et très peu d'entre elles survivent plus que quelques jours. Imagine le prix exorbitant que ces pauvres créatures peuvent coûter. La plupart sont créées suivant les demandes spécifiques des acheteurs, des sorciers adeptes de magie noire le plus souvent. Une fois, on a retrouvé un hybride mi-taureau, mi-dragon avec une force incommensurable, les acheteurs étaient des terroristes qui voulaient renverser le Ministère de la Magie. Leur tentative de putsch a été déjoué mais nous avons été contraints d'abattre le pauvre animal, il était jugé beaucoup trop dangereux par les autorités. Nous avons mis aussi un terme à un réseau qui organisait des combats de chiens-dragons. Parfois, on les croise avec des animaux domestiques pour créer des animaux uniques que l'on offre aux enfants. Tu comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai été si énervé en arrivant ici d'apprendre la présence de DMM. »

Harry avait écouté avec la plus grande attention Charlie. Il semblait le voir pour la première fois, il ne l'avait jusqu'à cet instant jamais vu aussi sérieux, presque triste. Le Survivant voulut lui apporter un peu de réconfort et par réflexe, posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre sorcier. Charlie fut réconforté par ce léger contact, il prit alors dans sa main celle du jeune homme, il conduisit Harry vers cette caisse en bois. Julian se tenait juste derrière eux. La caisse en bois clair était véritablement très petite. Harry se demandait bien en dehors du dragon, quel autre animal avait été utilisé pour être aussi petit. Le garçon entendait comme de légers couinements en provenance de la boite. Lorsque Charlie souleva le couvercle, la première chose qui frappa les deux hommes fut deux grands yeux sombres et humides, qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Charlie s'adressa à son subordonné :

« Est-il dangereux ? »

Il avait déjà posé la question à Franck mais il voulait en être parfaitement sûr. Julian qui était derrière les deux hommes répondit :

« Je ne pense pas, Monsieur. Soulevez-le et vous comprendrez. »

Julian avait du mal à cacher son sourire goguenard et prétentieux. Harry se dit que Charlie avait raison et que l'homme tuerait père et mère si cela lui semblait nécessaire.

« Bon, très bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, alors… »

Charlie se détacha d'Harry et il fit disparaître la caisse d'un sort magique, laissant l'animal à la vue de tous. Harry se fondit d'un petit cri :

« Qu'il est mignon ! »

Charlie pensa lui qu'il n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais vu une telle 'chose'. Tout d'abord il était d'une couleur presque indescriptible. Son pelage, vu que les écailles avaient disparu pour laisser la place à un pelage fourni et soyeux était d'un rose très pâle, parsemé de quelques mèches gris argenté. A l'inverse, sa queue, ses oreilles larges et rondes et le bout de son museau étaient d'un rose très prononcé presque violet. Il faisait environ vingt centimètres de long. Ses pattes étaient plus typiques de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour un dragon avec des pattes antérieures relativement courtes, griffues lui permettant de se tenir debout, sur ses pattes arrière. Mais le plus surprenant fut le petit cri qu'il poussa lorsqu'il éternua un faible nuage de fumée.

« Ai-je bien entendu ?

- Oui, répondit Julian. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire cela depuis que nous l'avons ramené de l'entrepôt. Il éternue et…

- Aloupiou. »

Le petit DMM venait encore d'éternuer, il avait alors envoyé un jet de fumée sur le visage toujours aussi stupéfait du rouquin. Charlie toussa, gêné par les volutes sorties de la gueule du pseudo dragon. Harry après les descriptions précédentes s'attendait au pire mais c'était tout l'opposé qui s'était produit, une petite peluche rose venait de sortir de cette caisse. Le garçon avait eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire lorsque la pauvre bête avait éternué sur Charlie. Le dresseur avait toussé, il tenait à bout de bras cette chose qu'il semblait maudire, un peu comme un homme pourrait tenir un bébé pour éviter qu'il ne lui urine dessus.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui le tienne. N'est-ce pas que tu es d'accord ? Allez, viens, petite terreur. »

Il s'était adressé au petit animal qui le dévisageait. Pour Harry, il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il avait compris et effectivement, même si le vol était mal assuré, voire pas assuré du tout, la peluche vivante s'envola des bras du rouquin pour se blottir tout droit au creux de ceux du jeune homme. Le souffle de l'animal était toujours quelque peu erratique mais la fumée s'était quelque peu amenuisée.

Charlie regardait Harry attendri. La chose indéfinissable rose grognait légèrement et Harry, comme pour le rassurer et le consoler, lui caressait gentiment le dos, comme il aurait pu le faire pour un jeune enfant.

« Tu es mieux, là ? Tu te sens en sécurité. »

En guise de réponse, le simili dragon cracha de la fumée. Charlie ne résista guère plus longtemps, faisant fi de la présence de son subalterne, il rit avant de rajouter :

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me sentir protégé et d'être réconforté mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le droit au même traitement de faveur. »

Les paroles de Charlie firent rougir le garçon jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, le dresseur de dragons attendri se rapprocha d'Harry qu'il ne cessait de trouver plus adorable d'heure en heure. Malheureusement, pour lui, la bestiole rose se redressa et vint se lover dans le cou du brun, feulant tel un chat jaloux, veillant sur son propriétaire.

« Eh bien, eh bien, il m'a l'air bien possessif pour quelque chose qui ne te connaissait pas il y a encore cinq minutes, s'amusa le fils Weasley. Au fait, Julian, c'est un mélange de quoi exactement ? Car bon, il ne ressemble pas à un cochon et pourtant cette couleur rose pourrait laisser le croire.

- D'après nos premières analyses, ce serait un chinchilla. Mais il semblerait que le mélange des gènes n'ait pas totalement fonctionné.

- Oui, effectivement. Qu'est-ce que ce truc a en commun avec un chinchilla ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi un chinchilla ?

- Allez, savoir ce qui a pu passer par la tête des commanditaires. Une nouvelle expérimentation, peut-être

- Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ! ne put se retenir Harry. »

Au son de la voix du brun qui avait été si gentil avec lui, le petit dragon voulut le réconforter à son tour et lui lécha légèrement sa joue.

« Eurk mais c'est dégoûtant et tu ne dis rien. »

Charlie faisait une légère moue, il avança une main vers le visage du garçon pour lui enlever les traces de salive mais il ne put même pas effleurer la peau douce du garçon, le dragon s'était aussitôt dressé et lui avait mordu les doigts.

« Et, toi la bestiole, ça suffit ! J'ai déjà du mal à convaincre, Harry alors tu ne vas pas t'interposer entre nous deux et me mettre des bâtons dans les roues en plus. »

Harry avait éclaté de rire à la vue de semblait prêt à en découdre avec le petit animal rose.

« Voyons, Charlie, c'est un jeune dragon laissé seul, abandonné par d'horribles contrebandiers. Tu ne vas pas le menacer, ce serait plus que mal venu. »

Charlie était persuadé d'avoir vu le quasi dragon lui tirer la langue, pendant que le brun lui parlait. Le dresseur de dragons se frotta alors les yeux, il devait avoir rêvé car aucun dragon même modifié ne pourrait en aucun cas faire une telle chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Charlie ? s'inquiéta légèrement le garçon.

- Je vérifiais juste de n'avoir aucun problème oculaire. J'ai l'impression que la 'chose' se moque de moi »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et prit entre ses mains le dragon chinchilla. Il le tenait à bout de bras, les deux se regardant fixement. Le Survivant dit alors doucement :

« Surtout, n'écoute jamais ce que l'autre là-bas pourrait bien te dire. D'accord ? »

Le petit dragon lui répondit avec le seul son qu'il semblait capable de proférer :

« Aloupiou !

- C'est bien ! Il a compris.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il a compris tout ce que tu viens de dire.

- Evidemment, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. »

Charlie regardait la scène, attendri, les deux autres venaient à peine de se rencontrer mais ils semblaient parfaitement se comprendre.

« Charles, je ne pense pas qu'un étranger au service devrait s'approcher autant d'un sujet d'expérience.

- Sujet d'expérience ? demanda Harry en regardant Julian. Que comptez-vous lui faire, Charlie ? Vous n'allez pas le maltraiter au moins, sinon je ne vous le rends pas. »

Harry serra très fort le dragon rose entre ses bras qui gémit légèrement. Charlie ne voulait pas avouer au jeune homme que le sort de la pauvre bête était probablement scellé. Généralement, les DMM étaient étudiés pendant quelques semaines avant que les autorités ne décident de mettre fin à leur pauvre vie. Souvent, Charlie était écœuré par sa hiérarchie et le système et il faudrait que cette habitude change mais il n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie d'ennuyer Harry avec tous ses soucis, il avait un plan préparé avec soin pour qu'Harry lui cède totalement et sans le moindre doute. Le rouquin joua donc la sécurité et changea de sujet.

« Julian, je n'avais pas prévu de travailler aujourd'hui. As-tu fini de rédiger le rapport ?

- Oui, dès mon retour de Budapest. Il vous attend sur votre bureau.

- Eh bien, tout cela me semble parfait. Je le prendrai juste avant de retourner chez moi et je reviendrai, demain matin pour le faire valider par le chef Rendell. En attendant, vous n'aurez qu'à continuer à surveiller le DMM, jusqu'à la relève de cette nuit. Cette activité semble bien vous convenir. »

Charlie fit son sourire le plus ironique et narquois à son jeune subalterne. L'autre dresseur se soumit de bonne grâce, se contentant d'un simple hochement la tête. Il n'était de toute manière pas en mesure de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait volontairement outrepassé ses responsabilités, pour mettre Weasley en porte-à faux, il risquait de payer son initiative pendant quelque temps.

Harry, quant à lui, jouait toujours avec le petit animal et il le trouvait absolument adorable, ses cris aigus, ses mimiques et cette couleur rose. Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé rester encore ici, un petit moment mais Charlie qui l'avait invité au centre de dressage ne semblait pas d'accord. Le roux s'était à nouveau approché du gamin malgré les espèces de feulement du DMM.

« Navré, mon ange, mais il n'était nullement prévu que nous passions tout notre temps auprès de ce DMM. Je sais que tu voudrais encore resté avec lui car tu le trouves adorable mais tu ne peux pas. Certaines personnes du service pourraient trouver dangereux qu'un étranger, même si c'est Harry Potter, puisse rester durant trop longtemps en présence d'un DMM. »

Le brun n'était pas du tout d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de mal ? Il ne faisait pas partie de cette bande de voyous. Il allait s'opposer mais le regard dur et ferme du dresseur de dragons le lui en dissuada. Il se contenta de grommeler et de reposer l'animal dans la caisse en bois. Le jeune DMM le fixait d'un air suppliant, presque désespéré. Harry se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que l'animal. Il passa sa main dans le pelage doux et soyeux du DMM.

« Non, ne me fais pas la tête, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je te promets que je repasserai dès que possible, te rendre une petit visite, n'est-ce pas Charlie ?

- Oui, finit par concéder l'homme malgré ses réticences légitimes.

- Promis ? ne céda pas le gamin.

- Promis.

- Aloupiou, éternua une nouvelle fois le dragon miniature.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est aloupiou. »

Le garçon, après quelques instants à caresser l'animal, finit par se relever et dit à Charlie :

« Partons d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne me décide à l'enlever, il est juste trop adorable. Au revoir, Monsieur, à bientôt, j'espère.

- Au revoir, répondit machinalement Julian. Chef.

- A demain, Julian, nous reparlerons de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Charlie tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie, suivi du brun. Toutefois, le dresseur de dragons sentit que même si son Harry ne voulait rien demander, il avait besoin d'être réconforté et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le laboratoire, il enlaça tendrement la main de son futur amant.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta vraie surprise. »

Harry se laissa volontiers guidé, toujours un petit triste d'avoir laissé le petit animal. Il regardait les alentours de sorte qu'aucun détail ne lui échappe. Il y avait à perte de vue des champs verdoyants et quelques rares bâtiments préfabriqués.

« Laisse-moi te présenter les lieux. Les bâtiments ont deux principales fonctions. Certains serviront de bureau au dresseur de dragons. Tu vois par exemple, le bâtiment en brique rouge au coin et bien c'est là où se trouve mon bureau et celui de mon équipe, soit quatre autres magiciens notamment Julian et Franck dont tu as fait la connaissance. Les autres bâtiments sont les abris des dragons, nous n'avons le droit de les sortir seulement lorsqu'il fait jour. Chaque dresseur s'occupera de deux ou trois dragons assez spécifiquement. Ces animaux sont farouches et n'aiment pas trop le changement. »

Au loin, une gerbe de flamme zébra le ciel, Charlie sourit, avant de reprendre perfidement.

« Je crois que c'est le nôtre. Il doit être prêt à présent.

- Le nôtre ? répéta instinctivement Harry.

- Tu as bien compris, le nôtre. »

Charlie serra plus fermement, la main fine du garçon et se mit à nouveau, à courir à travers les champs. Il semblait s'éloigner du centre du dressage et se diriger vers le sud. Plus, ils s'avançaient, plus une masse sombre, de plus en plus immense apparaissait sous leurs yeux. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, Harry frémit légèrement. Il savait qu'il allait approcher de très près un dragon.

« Tu sais, Harry, tu ne crains absolument rien, je vais rester à tes côtés. »

Le dragon semblait très calme, effectivement. Il portait une muselière qui lui permettait de respirer sans aucune difficulté et un collier qui était retenue par un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Charlie s'approcha de l'homme, sans hésiter

« Charlie, enfin arrivés. Je me demandais si vous alliez finalement venir, il commençait à s'impatienter. »

L'homme lança un coup d'œil au dragon, Charlie passa sa main libre, dans les cheveux avant de reprendre :

« Désolés, Rufus pour l'attente, mais nous avons fait un petit détour par le laboratoire cinq.

- Ah, le DMM. C'est donc vous, l'invité du boss, demanda l'homme qui s'était tourné vers Harry. Enchanté.

- Moi, de même, répondit le Survivant, légèrement hésitant. »

L'homme lui avait tendu sa main libre qu'Harry accepta avec joie. Charlie se racla la gorge, le dénommé Rufus comprit l'ordre implicite. Il s'excusa et laissa la corde à Charlie avant de laisser les deux amoureux seuls. Une fois, l'homme totalement disparu de leur champ de vision, le dresseur de dragons reprit :

« Voilà, ta surprise.

- Un dragon ?

- Pas uniquement. Ce dragon va te permettre le plus merveilleux des voyages. Regarde. »

Charlie désigna du doigt une selle qui reposait sur le corps du dragon :

« Tu comprends…

- Je vais voyager, à dos de dragon, répondit le brun.

- Toutes mes félicitations, rétorqua Charlie avant d'embrasser légèrement l'autre garçon. Tu vas assister sans doute à l'un des plus beaux spectacles que l'on puisse vivre. »

Tandis que Charlie lui parlait, Harry remarqua que les yeux bleu électrique du fils Weasley brillaient de mille feux, il ressemblait à un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux au matin de Noël et Harry trouvait cela tout particulièrement touchant. Charlie lui demanda alors :

« Reconnais-tu cette espèce de dragons ?

- Il me semble en avoir déjà vu mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Et pourtant, tu devrais. C'est un Norvégien à crête. Et ces cornes de couleur bronze ne te rappellent rien. Fais un petit effort, je suis persuadé que tu peux deviner. »

Tout à coup, le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Enfin, il était vrai qu'il avait changé après toutes ces années et pourtant, il s'était occupé de lui, pendant une longue période, tout au long de sa première année, à Poudlard.

« Norbert. C'est Norbert. Vous l'avez toujours ?

- Eh, oui, nous l'avons toujours. C'est même l'un des fleurons de nos dragons.

- Mais, il est… il est domestiqué ? »

Harry se souvenait de toutes les horreurs qu'avait subies Hagrid et il ne concevait pas que ce qu'il prenait pour un suppôt de Satan à l'époque puisse être dressé.

« A peu près, nous avons dû lui couper ses crocs venimeux, il aurait pu tuer un homme adulte avec tout ce poison et il fait parfois quelques caprices mais sinon ça va. Hein, mon champion ? »

Charlie donna deux ou trois petits coups au niveau de l'encolure.

« Je m'occupe de lui depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'ai été le récupérer à Poudlard. C'est un peu le premier cadeau que tu m'as fait. Alors, merci. »

Le rouquin avait enserré la taille d'Harry de son bras libre, tout en tenant bien fermement la corde. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de celles rouges et ourlées du jeune homme et embrassa délicatement le garçon. Le Survivant n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa aller à ce doux contact. Charlie ne voulait pas encore pousser les choses trop loin ici. Ils pourraient être surpris par d'autres dresseurs, tout comme Franck l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant et il n'avait aucune intention d'être interrompu cette fois, il attendrait qu'ils soient totalement seuls.

« Alors, tu me fais confiance au point de t'emmener dans les cieux. »

Le brun répondit affirmativement. Malgré son appréhension toute légitime, Harry ne voulait pas cette occasion probablement unique de voyager sur le dos d'un dragon.

« Eh bien, allons-y alors. Norbert, couché. »

Le dragon qui se tenait debout exécuta quasiment instantanément l'ordre qu'avait demandé le dresseur.

« Tu t'en doutes, c'est pour pouvoir accéder à la selle. »

La selle était plus que rudimentaire. Elle était identique à celle utilisée pour les chevaux, rien de plus, rien de moins mais ce qui surprit surtout le garçon, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule selle !

« Oui, nous allons devoir nous serrer un peu. Même si je ne me plains pas d'une telle proximité, ne crois surtout pas que c'est uniquement une basse manœuvre de ma part. Norbert est surtout habitué à ma présence et c'est un gentil dragon capricieux qui n'aime pas qu'on lui change ses habitudes et donc il vaut mieux le perturber le moins possible. »

Charlie prit sa baguette et conjura un petit escalier de bois qui permettait d'accéder jusqu'aux étriers. Il prit la main du garçon et le guida.

« Après toi. »

Harry s'assit, peu rassuré, suivi de très peu par Charlie. La selle était très petite, le Survivant sentit tout contre son dos le corps du roux et se raidit, malgré lui.

« Shhh, Harry, tu peux te détendre, je ne vais rien te faire… »

Le dresseur de dragons avait susurré ses quelques mots au creux de l'oreille du garçon. Sa voix était basse et douce, enjôleuse. Harry essaya de se détendre, il n'était certes pas encore très à l'aise avec son corps mais il savait que Charlie avait raison, qu'il pouvait avoir totalement confiance en lui. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore reconnu, c'était loin d'être désagréable cette sensation, d'être contre un corps qu'il savait déjà musclé. Charlie changea la corde en rêne, il en profita pour passer ses bras puissants autour de la taille fin du brun.

« Allez en route. Go ! »

Charlie avait hélé Norbert comme si c'était un cheval. L'animal s'envola aussitôt dans un immense nuage de poussière. Le décollage avait été très brusque et Harry fut pris de nausée.

« Je sais, c'est plutôt désagréable au début, comme sensation mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va être beaucoup mieux par la suite. De toute manière, tu n'as plus le choix, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière à présent. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Harry bougea légèrement la tête en guise de réponse et Charlie embrassa la tempe droite pour l'en remercier, faisant rougir le garçon. De toute façon, il devait bien admettre que le dresseur de dragons avait une nouvelle fois raison. Le nuage de poussière était retombé alors qu'eux montaient toujours plus, haut dans le ciel, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir comme Icare avec les ailes brûlées. Après environ une minute, l'endroit d'où ils avaient décollé n'était plus qu'un point minuscule. La lumière diffusée à travers le ciel sans nuage gênait Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'acclimater, plissant les yeux. Charlie qui se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait volé sur un dragon attendit pour que le brun puisse totalement profiter des sensations. Lorsqu'il vit les épaules d'Harry se relâcher, il fit tourner le dragon sur lui-même.

« Admire cette vue, Harry, tu ne verras sans doute rien de plus beau en ce monde. »

Le garçon laissa échapper une onomatopée, face à l'émerveillement. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffler. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus libre et encore plus haut que lorsqu'il chevauchait son balai. Il admirait les Carpates à l'horizon, là où se trouvait le Château du Comte Dracula, là où il avait embrassé Charlie pour la première fois. Il frémit à cette pensée, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le corps de Charlie tout contre le sien.

« En route, Norbert. »

Le bruit émis par le dragon s'apparentait au hennissement d'un cheval. L'animal se cambra et fonça droit devant lui. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la chevelure brune et fouettait le visage du garçon qui n'avait pas eu une telle impression de liberté depuis des années, depuis son premier vol en balai peut-être. Il se sentait si fort, il sentait les écailles noires bouger en fonction de la respiration, sous ses jambes. Le dragon zigzaguait de droite et de gauche mais les deux hommes avaient largement le temps de profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux, des prés verdoyants et des forêts denses. A un moment, Charlie à la grande surprise d'Harry lâcha les rênes et étendit les bras.

« Tu as confiance, alors fais comme moi, Harry. »

Le garçon obéit et ôta ses mains des écailles et écarta les bras. Il avait l'impression de perdre totalement prise. Très vite, les mains de Charlie rejoignirent les siennes et les longs doigts blancs et fin du dresseur de dragons dansaient sur la peau blanche d'Harry. Le garçon tourna la tête de côté afin de mieux voir l'autre homme qui lui souriait gentiment. Le roux murmura :

« J'ai vu ça dans un film moldu qu'une amie m'a obligé à aller voir récemment. Les deux héros chantaient une petite ritournelle. »

Charlie avança lentement mais inexorablement son visage vers celui du garçon. Les deux bouches s'unirent et Harry ne fuit pas lorsque la langue du roux quémanda qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Charlie était tout naturellement le plus entreprenant dans ce baiser mais Harry s'était enhardi progressivement, sa langue dansant avec sa congénère. Le rouquin interrompit le baiser, très vite, trop vite à son goût.

« J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer. »

Harry passa machinalement ses doigts sur les lèvres que Charlie avait meurtries agréablement. Le dresseur de dragons tira très fortement sur les rênes et Norbert piqua littéralement, en direction du sol. Harry fut obligé de se retenir en serrant fermement l'encolure, pour ne pas tomber, l'instant magique où il avait totalement lâché prise semblait alors bien loin. L'atterrissage fut encore plus désagréable et brutal. Harry, nauséeux, crut que sa dernière heure était venue. Dès qu'il le put, Charlie sauta à terre et tendit la main pour aider Harry à en faire autant. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda perplexe le Survivant une fois les deux pieds sur terre.

- Attends encore quelques minutes, chéri. »

Charlie attacha Norbert à un piquet qu'il avait conjuré après avoir caressé et félicité l'animal puis il sortit un foulard noir d'une de ses poches de robe. Après avoir joué avec de façon énigmatique, devant un Harry toujours aussi étonné, le rouquin le noua afin de cacher la vue du brun. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, peut-être dix. Charlie serrant Harry dans ses bras le guidait, en lui susurrant des mots doux. Le brun avait essayé de se répérer mais sans succès. A peine, s'était-il rendu compte qu'ils avaient dû pénétrer à un moment donné dans une forêt, le soleil ne le réchauffant plus autant. Charlie s'arrêta net, alors que de toute évidence, ils venaient de quitter les bois, Harry put entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule avant que le dresseur de dragons ne lui enlève le foulard.

« Admire. »

Harry fut ébloui par les lieux. Il se serait cru au paradis. Ils étaient tous les deux, en flanc de colline, dans une petite clairière baignée par la lumière du soleil qui rendait l'atmosphère irréelle et tellement paisible. En son milieu, une rivière s'écoulait joyeusement. Charlie s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre :

« C'est ma cachette secrète. J'ai découvert cette clairière, il y a quelques années et il me semble être le seul à la connaître… enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cet endroit est si calme, je voulais absolument que tu le voies avant de retourner en Angleterre.

- C'est magnifique.

- N'est-ce pas ? Suis-moi. »

Charlie le fit monter jusqu'à un endroit où tout était déjà préparé, une couverture à carreaux rouges, des paniers de fruits, des coupes et une bouteille de champagne baignant dans un seau rempli de glace.

« Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est magique, chut. »

Charlie était venu tôt ce matin par transplanage, pour tout installer tandis qu'Harry se douchait. Le garçon ne savait plus quoi dire et après tous ses événements, il se laissa simplement allonger sur la couverture et embrasser.

A suivre…

Alors que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Attention, ceci peut être une question piège.


	9. Chapter 9 : Petitami officiel

**Coucou, comme promis, voici le chapitre d'Harry et l'homme qui murmurait… Charlie a pris un ascendant très net dans le dernier chapitre mais va-t-il pour autant pouvoir concrétiser. En tout cas, voici la suite.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Prochain chapitre : Un été inoubliable dans 15 jours normalement mais bon, je ne l'ai pas encore fini donc cela peut encore évoluer…**

**Chapitre 9 : Petit-ami officiel**

Harry ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il se retourna comme il le pouvait mais cela s'avérait d'autant plus difficile qu'un corps fort et musclé reposait sur lui. Charlie respirait fort, d'aucuns auraient pu s'ils faisaient preuve de mauvaise foi penser qu'il ronflait légèrement. Trois jours, depuis sa sortie dans le centre de dressage et tout semblait différent. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette après-midi si particulière, du mouvement de son corps qui se laisse aller et qui tombe mollement sur la petite couverture rouge au motif écossais. Il lui revenait encore l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait au milieu de cette prairie.

Après la visite du château de Dracula et surtout cette sortie, à dos de dragon, Harry était devenu de moins en moins récalcitrant aux avances de Charlie. Alors, quand le dresseur de dragons s'était allongé sur lui, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, une petite voix au fond de lui murmurait des mots presque obscènes, qu'il n'osa toutefois pas répéter de façon intelligible. Les mains de Charlie avaient glissé sur lui, lentement, Harry avait eu l'impression que le dresseur de dragons retraçait chacun de ses abdominaux à travers le textile. Le rouquin n'avait pas franchi la barrière des vêtements, attendant avec une patience peu coutumière que le brun accepte qu'il aille au-delà. Charlie l'avait d'abord embrassé doucement, goûtant avec langueur et plaisir la lèvre supérieure. Leurs baisers jusqu'à ce moment fatidique n'avaient été que simple effleurement par rapport à ce dernier car là, tout avait été bien différent. La langue de Charlie avait pénétré dans sa propre bouche presque de force et puis surtout son corps bougeait sur lui en cadence. Harry s'était alors dit confusément que le rouquin était clairement plus expérimenté et doué que toutes les autres jeunes filles qu'Harry avait pu déjà embrasser, pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup cependant. Le brun s'était senti immergé sous le poids des sensations. L'homme au catogan l'avait littéralement et tout naturellement dominé, sa langue n'avait cessé de bouger, et de tourner tout autour de la sienne tandis que ses mains allaient et venaient sur lui. Bien, peut-être trop vite, le dresseur de dragons s'était retiré. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit de bizarre mais le rire cristallin de Charlie l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Le roux avait alors répliqué :

« Je ne voudrais juste pas que tu meurs asphyxié. N'ais aucune crainte, si je pouvais, je resterai éternellement, à t'embrasser et à te...

- Mais, je n'ai rien dit, absolument rien, l'avait coupé le jeune attrapeur.

- Oui, peut-être, mais je te connais encore mieux que ce que tu penses. Je peux ? »

Charlie avait désigné du doigt le tee-shirt qui le dérangeait tellement. Harry avait acquiescé d'un simple hochement de tête et aussitôt, le dresseur de dragons l'avait envoyé au loin, avec une joie non feinte, laissant au gamin seulement son pantalon. Le brun avait rougi lamentablement. Il aurait tellement voulu se montrer sous un jour tout autre, il aurait voulu être plus volontaire, plus décisif et ne pas seulement être ce petit pantin que Charlie s'amusait à embêter. Peine perdue.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cette situation. Cela ne serait pas vraiment juste. Mais c'est à toi d'agir. »

Il lui avait alors pris ses mains et les avaient plaquées contre son corps. Il lui avait alors susurré au creux de l'oreille :

« Déboutonne ma chemise. »

L'ordre ne paraissait pas compliqué et pourtant, il s'était avéré très difficile à réaliser. Les mains avaient tremblé comme des feuilles au vent et elles n'avaient plus l'air de répondre correctement et plus Harry échouait, plus il s'était senti misérable.

Charlie qui avait lu dans le regard vert émeraude cette inquiétude était gentiment venu à son aide :

« Tss, tss, tss… Voyons, Harry, nous sommes que tous les deux, il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis, tu m'as déjà vu beaucoup moins habillé. »

Harry avait rougi davantage, au rappel de sa première douche avec Charlie, au lendemain de son arrivée, en Roumanie. Le rouquin avait pénétré, dans la salle de bain, sans permission et s'était adjoint à sa douche. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître mais ce moment-là n'avait pas été aussi horrible que ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, au contraire plutôt agréable mais ce n'était absolument rien par rapport à ce qui se passait au milieu de cette clairière avec le soleil pour seul témoin. Charlie avait ainsi posé ses mains rugueuses sur celles plus fines et délicates et l'avait guidé délicatement. Bien vite, la chemise avait rejoint par terre le tee-shirt à l'effigie des canons de Chudley et Charlie était cette fois parti à la découverte du torse du plus jeune, parsemant de ci, de là une multitude de petits baisers. Harry s'était de plus en plus prêté au jeu et avait soulevé sa poitrine pour quémander plus de contact, faisant sourire le dresseur de dragons.

« Oh ! Oh ! Tu as l'air bien demandeur. »

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir répliquer à l'homme mais, à la place, il avait grommelé assez pitoyablement. Ces doux contacts s'étaient prolongés dans le temps. Parfois, Charlie délaissait le torse du gamin et repartait à la conquête de la bouche ou du visage tout entier. Le fils Weasley s'était montré attentionné. Harry était persuadé que le rouquin aurait voulu continuer et aller au-delà. Ses mains l'avaient trahi, par deux ou trois fois, elles avaient joué avec le bouton du jean d'Harry mais le dragonnier avait réussi à se contenir non sans difficulté. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à le dorloter, Charlie s'était écarté et s'était allongé sur le dos, juste à côté.

« Tu ne voudrais pas passer aux choses sérieuse, Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Tu sursautes à la moindre de mes phrases même si je suis la gentillesse incarnée et qu'il n'y a absolument rien à craindre.

- Je… Je…

- Oh ! Pas la peine de nier, tu sais. Bon, alors, tu es prêt à déguster ces fruits qui paraissent si délicieux. »

Et alors que le rire de Charlie avait redoublé, il avait tendu une grappe de raisins juteux au garçon mais avant qu'Harry ne fasse le moindre geste, il la lui avait reprise :

« A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères que je te les donne. »

L'homme s'était réinstallé aussitôt, sur le corps du plus jeune. Il avait alors détaché un précieux grain violet et lui avait mis dans la bouche de sorte qu'Harry lui embrasse les doigts.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon rouge de confusion avait légèrement détourné la tête, n'osant réellement acquiescer.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, avait rigolé Charlie, toujours autant amusé par l'attitude du gamin. »

Ainsi, Charlie avait continué, mettant dans la bouche d'Harry, avec une lenteur et une langueur calculées, tous les grains de raisin. Lorsqu'il avait fini, le rouquin était longtemps resté, ses yeux bleus perçants, perdus dans les yeux vert émeraude, il avait alors joué avec l'une des mèches rebelles qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer entre les deux visages, il l'avait fait tourner autour de son index avant de la repousser.

« Tss, quel manque de politesse de s'interposer ainsi entre nous deux ! »

Il s'était à nouveau dégagé et assis suivi par Harry. Il avait lancé un sort d'accio pour faire venir à lui la bouteille de champagne ainsi que les deux flûtes en cristal.

« Tu es bien ici, seul avec moi et la nature.

- Oui, Charlie, avait-il répondu instinctivement.

- Eh bien, champagne alors. »

D'un autre sort, il avait fait sabrer la bouteille au liquide pétillant et en avait versé une bonne quantité.

« Tu essaies de me soûler ? avait demandé Harry perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, chéri, enfin, voyons. Je voulais juste célébrer ce moment. Trinquons d'abord mais avant... »

Charlie avait enroulé son bras droit autour de celui du gamin et l'avait fixé du regard :

« A notre vie future.

- Euh… oui… à notre vie future, avait répété, peu convaincu, Harry. »

Cette sortie s'était prolongée encore de longues minutes, les deux hommes s'étaient sentis tellement bien, ainsi loin du reste du monde. Puis était venu le moment fatidique, celui qui empêchait Harry de dormir encore en ce jour spécial. Tout d'un coup, Charlie s'était fait beaucoup plus sérieux, enfin aussi sérieux qu'Harry pouvait espérer.

« Hum, hum. Tu sais, nous allons devoir bientôt repartir pour le chalet même si cela me navre. Mais avant de partir, j'aurai quelque chose à te demander. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Harry rien d'ordre sexuel, enfin pour l'instant. Tu es bien avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment bien ?

- Ou… Oui.

- Bien. Je me considère déjà comme ton petit-ami.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben, oui. Vu tout ce que nous avons fait depuis ton arrivée et cette après-midi, il est clair que oui. »

Harry avait longuement réfléchi à cette phrase et bien qu'il en fût choqué, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Charlie et lui avaient passé le stade de l'amitié depuis quelque temps déjà. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec Ron ou même avec Neville, et par Godric, heureusement mais il n'avait jamais jusqu'à ce moment pensé à cette possibilité. Charlie, son petit-ami ? Peut-être…

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant.

- Oui mais admets que tu n'as jamais été aussi loin avec l'une des filles que tu avais pourtant appelées petites-amies.

- Euh… peut-être.

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi.

- Oui, avait murmuré le gamin.

- Tu vois bien que j'ai raison, enfin j'ai toujours raison. Tu es donc mon petit-ami, beauté. »

Harry avait eu l'étrange impression de se faire légèrement avoir, il ne semblait pas de toute manière qu'il puisse avoir le dernier mot avec le dresseur de dragons.

« Mais, ce n'était pas ça le point important que je voulais aborder…

- Ah bon ?

- Evidemment, avait-il répondu en balayant l'air comme pour chasser toute autre idée. Non, je voudrais juste savoir quand tu voudras annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille.

- Pardon ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

- Ben, tu pourrais un peu écouter, chéri, quand je te parle, eh bien, que nous sommes ensemble. »

Pour bien asséner le message dans la petite tête de linotte du brun, Charlie avait frappé Harry d'un petit coup sec sur le front.

« Mais, mais… avait bégayé misérablement le garçon.

- Eh bien, tu as bien reconnu que nous entretenons une relation.

- Oui, enfin…

- Méfie-toi, je ne tolérerai aucun 'mais'. »

Harry avait difficilement avalé sa salive. Il s'était déjà imaginé la réaction de Charlie se précipitant sur lui et le couvrant de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque, s'il le contredisait.

« Bien, avait dit Charlie dans un sourire. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- L'annonce, avait chantonné le dresseur de dragons.

- Je ne crois pas être prêt, avait murmuré le gamin faiblement. »

Intérieurement, il avait croisé les doigts, il ne voulait pas blesser Charlie mais il avait déjà du mal à admettre le fait d'être attiré par un homme, le frère de son meilleur ami alors le dire aux autres, cela lui avait semblé juste impensable. Charlie était resté silencieux de longues secondes, faisant encore plus paniquer le brun.

« Je vois, avait finalement déclaré laconiquement le dresseur de dragons.

- Charlie, comprends-moi.

- Je comprends. C'est moi qui a la réputation d'être un garçon volage, refusant systématiquement tout engagement mais en vérité, c'est plutôt toi. »

Harry n'avait même pas su quoi répondre à cette attaque très perfide. Charlie avait donc pu poursuivre.

« En bon gentleman que je suis, je vais te laisser un délai pour réfléchir à tout ceci, disons jusqu'à ton anniversaire.

- Mais, mais… C'est très bientôt…

- Oui, peut-être mais tu as largement le temps et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que tu prennes la bonne décision. Cette fois, beauté, tous les coups sont permis. »

Harry était bien trop estomaqué pour réagir et Charlie en avait largement profité, faisant tomber de nouveau le garçon sur la couverture et l'embrassant passionnément. Le baiser avait duré longtemps. Le dresseur de dragons s'était montré encore plus passionné et entreprenant que d'habitude. Ses mains s'étaient baladées sur le corps plus petit et s'étaient passablement attardées sur l'entrejambe, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps du gamin. Après ces incroyables sensations, Charlie avait enlevé ses mains, créant un sentiment de manque. Harry avait eu une mine des plus déconfites et le rouquin avait souri avec malice avant d'ajouter :

« Tu en aurais voulu plus, Harry ?

- Je… Je…

- Pas la peine de nier, ton visage parle pour toi. Oh, mais n'aie aucune crainte, tu pourras en profiter plus tard. C'était juste pour te donner un petit aperçu, si tu acceptes ma proposition.

- Mais est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose ?

- Ben, déjà, tu ne serais plus victime des mauvaises blagues des jumeaux.

- Tu parles, ils n'arrêteront jamais de me taquiner, ils le font depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard.

- Oui, mais je serai là pour te défendre contre eux. En tout cas, ils ne pourront tout simplement plus faire de sous-entendus douteux à notre propos, comme ils en ont pris l'habitude.

- D'accord, peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas une raison valable, s'était défendu le gamin.

- Ben, la meilleure des raisons, c'est parce que ça serait bien pour nous deux et que nous en avons envie. Allez, viens. Il est temps de rentrer, les autres vont finir par nous attendre. »

Charlie s'était levé d'un coup, il avait tendu une main secourable pour aider Harry à se relever et en trois petits sorts magiques, il avait fait disparaître toute trace de leur venue.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à te faire prendre la bonne décision, avait-il prononcé en rejoignant Norbert. Tu as jusqu'à ton anniversaire, Harry. »

Et c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire ! Harry ne put retenir un petit soupir. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron et aux autres qu'il sortait avec Charlie. Non ! Si ? Il secoua la tête, mortifié. Après cette singulière demande, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient éloignés, bien au contraire. Charlie et lui avaient même partagé le même lit, en tout bien, tout honneur, évidemment. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas fait attention que les ronflements avaient cessé. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un souffle le long de son cou.

« Bonjour, beauté, alors c'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire, chéri. »

Charlie déposa juste un petit baiser sur les lèvres roses d'Harry. Le brun grommela, légèrement grognon.

« Oh, non, cher M. Potter, il est hors de question de grogner ou de se montrer ronchon, aujourd'hui car c'est le jour J, le jour de la grande annonce, le jour où enfin tous les membres de la famille seront au courant. Et je te promets qu'avant la fin de cette journée, tu m'auras embrassé devant les autres. »

Vu comment il avait lamentablement échoué lors de leur premier pari, Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de relever le défi et il se contenta d'un simple 'On verra bien, Charlie.'. Le dresseur de dragons sourit, visiblement ravi :

« Tu vois, tu ne nies même plus l'évidence. Au fait, tu vois bien que j'avais raison ?

- Pardon, de quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien, tu as quand même mieux dormi entre mes bras. C'est plus agréable de partager le même lit. »

Harry préféra une nouvelle fois faire son bougon plutôt que reconnaître que Charlie disait vrai.

« Bon, comme je commence à bien te connaître, je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

- Mais, je n'ai rien dit, opposa le brun.

- Cela ne sert à rien, Harry, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Je commence à bien comprendre ton fonctionnement. Ainsi quand tu fais ce petit bruit si adorable, que certains nommeraient plus prosaïquement grognement c'est que tu es d'accord avec moi mais que tu n'oses pas le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette petite question rhétorique valut un nouveau petit grognement de la part d'Harry et un rire de celle de Charlie. Le rouquin se pencha vers le visage de l'autre homme et l'embrassa encore une fois très légèrement mais presque aussitôt, il se releva, enlevant avec lui le grand drap blanc qui les recouvrait :

« Tu te lèves déjà ?

- Pas le choix et même si tu te mettais à genoux, en me suppliant de rester et en me promettant la meilleure fellation de ma vie, cela ne changerait rien…

- Ch… Ch… CHARLIE ! avait bafouillé Harry, devenu instantanément rouge pivoine.

- Rrrrr, beauté, pas la peine de faire ta vierge effarouchée. De toute façon, dès ce soir, il va falloir que tu t'exerces sur ma petite personne. »

Harry était tout simplement resté coi devant Charlie, sous le choc mais très vite, une image apparut devant ses yeux, Charlie totalement nu, juste devant le lit, au bord de la jouissance et lui, à genoux, prodiguant mille et une caresses sur le sexe dressé. Harry retomba lourdement sur terre en entendant Charlie :

« Apparemment, ma petite beauté a eu une vilaine pensée. Tu fais ça juste au moment où je dois partir, je trouve cela un brin pervers et tordu… Grrr, j'aime vraiment ça. »

Charlie avait déjà revêtu un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise blanche des plus simples mais l'ensemble était du plus bel effet aux yeux d'Harry.

« Tu ne restes donc vraiment pas ? demanda le gamin. »

Le brun semblait surpris, si ce n'est légèrement attristé, à la plus grande joie de Charlie.

« Le travail m'attend.

- Tu aurais pu prendre un jour de congé, non ?

- Malheureusement, le chef Rendell ne m'a guère laissé le choix. J'ai un travail urgent.

- C'est à propos de l'adorable créature que j'ai vue l'autre jour ?

- Ah, cette espèce de truc rose.

- Ne parle pas de lui, comme ça. Il était si mignon, s'enthousiasma Harry.

- Si tu veux, si tu veux… répondit Charlie, balayant sa phrase d'un revers de la main. En tout cas, cela n'a rien à voir. Il est, à présent et malgré mes demandes incessantes, aux mains des scientifiques. Ils l'étudient.

- Ils l'étudient ? Mais ça signifie quoi ?

- Ca, il ne vaut mieux pas le savoir.

- Mais, mais tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire… Il faut agir, divulguer l'information dans les journaux. Je ne sais pas, moi, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là, sans agir !

- Harry, ne t'énerve pas. Cela ne changera rien aux faits que ce ne sont pas de véritables animaux selon la loi magique.

- Mais, mais tu l'as bien vu toi aussi, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait être dressé et de bons sorciers pourraient l'adopter.

- Harry, tu as beau être le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles, c'est tout simplement impossible, ce DMM, ainsi que tous les autres d'ailleurs. »

Le brun faisait clairement la tête, Charlie dut alors se résoudre, il s'approcha de son futur petit-ami officiel et déposa un léger baiser.

« Demain, on ira voir le chef Rendell pour voir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais je ne te promets rien. Alors, je veux que tu profites de ta journée avec les autres et que tu ne te tracasses plus pour cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit-il trop heureux. »

Harry était si content qu'il prit une initiative des plus rares, il embrassa à son tour, légèrement Charlie, contact trop éphémère qui perturba le rouquin qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être pris de cours par le gamin. Il dut se frapper mentalement pour finalement ne pas repousser son départ, il avait encore tellement à faire.

« Décidément, tu es bien cruel avec moi, Harry, aujourd'hui, après la vilaine pensée, le baiser surprise. Pfff, ô monde impitoyable ! Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. Je serai de retour, dès que possible, par contre sans doute pas avant le repas. Mais, bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, tu arriveras bien à t'occuper sans moi. »

Harry hocha la tête, catégorique. Evidemment qu'il réussirait à s'amuser même en absence de Charlie.

« Alors, au revoir, à ce soir, dit le dresseur de dragons. »

Lorsque le brun entendit la porte claquer, Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon.

La journée passa à la fois terriblement vite et à une lenteur exaspérante. Si, ce matin, Harry pensait s'amuser malgré l'absence de Charlie, il devait reconnaître alors que Molly servait de petits fours à la tablée que tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé. Même s'il avait tenté par tous les moyens de s'empêcher de penser à Charlie, c'était tout l'inverse qui s'était produit. Il n'avait eu de cesse de le revoir en pensée, ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux jumeaux qui s'étaient alors largement moqués de lui.

Alors que Fred mettait dans sa bouche un énorme toast au saumon, George désigna la chaise vide, à côté d'Harry :

« Il n'est pas encore rentré.

- Charlie m'avait prévenu, ce matin. Il ne savait pas trop à quelle heure il allait rentrer mais je pensais qu'il serait déjà ici.

- Que c'est mignon, il s'inquiète pour son chéri. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. L'attaque n'avait jamais été aussi franche, sans doute que les jumeaux profitaient de Charlie.

« Mais, mais, je n'ai pas dit ça, tenta de riposter Harry. »

Les rires des jumeaux lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre. Par contre, ils avaient alerté Molly qui intervint :

« Fred, cesse d'embêter Harry, c'est son anniversaire.

- C'est surtout que si Charlie l'apprend, tu risques de le payer chèrement, murmura George avant de tousser, pris d'un fou rire.

- Fais attention où tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

- Quand on parle du loup…

- Charlie ! cria presque Harry qui se mordit ses lèvres devant ce trop-plein d'enthousiasme. »

Le second fils Weasley sourit devant la petite scène d'Harry. Il se rapprocha du garçon et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je t'ai manqué, mon cœur ? »

Charlie ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réponse à sa petite pique et il fut totalement pris au dépourvu mais surtout ravi lorsqu'il entendit un très faible 'un peu.' de la bouche du brun. Il s'assit tranquillement à sa place. Après tout, il ne voulait rien risquer. Dans quelques heures, il n'aurait plus à jouer ce petit jeu. Harry, lui, surpris par ses crises d'honnêteté qu'il aurait dû réprimer regardait le fond de son assiette vide.

Le repas put alors reprendre ses droits, il se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance communicative. Tout le monde allait de plaisanterie en plaisanterie et les plats se succédaient à une vitesse folle, car la plupart des gens autour de cette table avaient hâte d'apprendre ce que les autres avaient acheté pour leur ami.

Alors qu'ils en étaient arrivés au fromage, Fred interpella Harry :

« M. Le Survivant a-t-il une vague idée des surprises qui t'attendent ? Après tout, tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas rien.

- Non, pas la moindre, répondit Harry avec une honnêteté toute rafraîchissante. De toute manière, quoi que je reçoive cela me ravira, j'en suis sûr.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, Harry, mais à titre personnel, j'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais mon cadeau, était intervenu Charlie. Mais, bon, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la grande révélation. »

Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir son visage car le dresseur de dragons lui avait parlé avec une telle intensité dans le regard. L'heure du dessert arriva enfin. Comme il est de coutume, en de telles occasions, beaucoup trouvèrent de bonnes excuses pour s'absenter quelques instants, un stupide oubli, une envie pressante de fumer, que sais-je encore. Harry qui n'avait jamais eu la joie de connaître de telles joies dans son enfance en était tout ému et se sentait tellement redevable à sa famille de cœur. Bien vite, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et il entendit des voix plus ou moins justes chantonner le traditionnel 'Happy birthday'. Molly tenait un énorme gâteau au chocolat parsemé de bougies et le posa sur la table, devant le garçon.

« Tiens, Harry, c'est pour toi. Souffle les bougies.

- Merci tout le monde. »

Il prit alors sa respiration et souffla aussi fort qu'il le put. Evidemment, il aurait pu jeter un sort de magie pour venir à bout des petites lumières plus rapidement mais il préférait très nettement cette tradition moldue. Une fois qu'il réussit à éteindre la dernière bougie, il entendit Arthur dire 'Lumos'.

« Place aux cadeaux, à présent. »

Ginny et Neville furent les premiers à s'avancer vers leur ami et lui tendirent un paquet assez volumineux. Harry l'ouvrit avec empressement.

« Wouah !

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. On s'est dit avec Nev que tu en aurais prochainement besoin quand les Canons de Chudley officialiseront ton recrutement. »

Harry venait de recevoir une tenue complète de quidditch pour l'entraînement. Elle était rouge, couleur officielle de sa probable, prochaine équipe.

« Elle est très jolie, effectivement. Tiens, ça te dirait un match revanche, demain pour que je puisse te voir dedans, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'aller à merveille, s'exclama Charlie.

- A notre tour, intervint Hermione avant de laisser à Harry le temps de répondre au dresseur de dragons. »

Cette fois, il y avait deux paquets, le premier était le traditionnel livre qu'Hermione ne manquait jamais de lui offrir, le second était une simple enveloppe. Il ouvrit le premier cadeau s'était effectivement un livre consacré à l'histoire des Canons de Chudley.

« J'espère qu'il te fait plaisir, Harry.

- Oh, oui, Hermione, beaucoup. »

Ron ne laissa pas à Harry le loisir de feuilleter l'ouvrage. Il supplia :

« Ouvre la suite. C'est moi qui ai insisté, je ne voulais pas seulement t'offrir un de ces foutus bouquins.

- Ron, rappela la jeune sorcière, envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami. »

L'enveloppe contenait deux billets pour le match Angleterre – Bulgarie, match d'ouverture de la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch.

« Incroyable ! Je n'ai pas réussi à en obtenir, toutes les places avaient déjà été vendues. Merci les amis.

- Et puis tu pourras inviter la personne de ton choix. »

Charlie se mit aussitôt à tousser légèrement, les jumeaux en profitèrent et dirent :

« Ca ne va pas, grand frère ? Tu veux un verre d'eau, peut-être.

- Non, non, je me disais juste que moi aussi, j'aurai adoré assister à cette rencontre de quidditch.

- Oui, oui, on verra ça plus tard, Charlie, répondit évasivement Harry. »

Molly se racla aussi la gorge, venant à l'aide du petit brun, légèrement embarrassé.

« Tiens, Harry, ce n'est pas grand-chose, nous voulions marquer le coup, Arthur et moi et j'espère que tu t'en serviras. »

Elle tendit à son tour le cadeau. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Harry pour arracher le papier brillant qui l'entourait. Dans une petite boîte en acajou, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour l'entretien de son Eclair de feu.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, merci beaucoup.

- Poussez-vous les autres, le meilleur cadeau arrive. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, craignant 'le meilleur cadeau' version jumeaux.

« Nous ne t'avons pas offert quelque chose ayant un rapport quelconque avec le quidditch et rien que pour ça, tu devrais déjà nous remercier.

- Eh ! hurlèrent en cœur Hermione et Ginny.

- Tiens. »

A la forme du paquet, Harry pensa que c'était un livre que les jumeaux allaient lui offrir et il regarda le cadeau avec circonspection. Pourquoi, par Godric, Fred et George lui avaient-ils acheté un livre ? Lorsqu'il regarda tous les autres, il vit le même éclat de doute.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas Harry.

- Il n'y a rien qui va t'exploser au visage.

- Au contraire, c'est juste pour t'aider. »

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Hermione murmurer un inquiétant 'Oh la la.', ce qui ne l'encouragea guère. Il prit le cadeau du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Et à la surprise de tous les convives, c'était… un livre étrange qui s'intitulait simplement 'Comment réussir ma vie…'. Hormis le titre, rien d'autre n'était mentionné. Harry le retourna pour vérifier la présence d'un quelconque sort.

« Pff, mais pour qui nous prends-tu ?

- Il n'y a absolument aucun sort, excepté…

- Ah ! Ca m'aurait étonné sinon.

- Granger, on ne t'a pas sonné.

- Bon, je reprends. Vu l'importance de cet écrit, il n'y a que toi qui pourra le lire, nous avons jeté un sort de discrétion sur le livre.

- Vas-y, Harry, ouvre-le, commanda George. »

Le garçon s'exécuta et blêmit sous le choc, en découvrant le véritable titre de l'ouvrage sur la première page : « Comment réussir ma vie… sexuelle avec le frère de mon meilleur ami (je suis gay et je l'assume !) par les brillants Frederic et George Weasley ». Le brun jeta par terre le livre comme si c'était le pire artefact de magie noire. Harry était devenu rouge de confusion et Molly hurla contre les jumeaux hilares :

« Fred ! George ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

- Oh mais rien, maman. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Harry est d'une petite nature et qu'un rien l'effraie.

- Fred ! George ! réprimanda alors Charlie. »

Le rouquin se doutait que la mauvaise blague devait le concerner, il espérait juste que tous ses efforts ne seraient pas réduits à néant par leur bêtise. Heureusement, il avait son ultime carte dans la manche. Il reprit, après s'être raclé la gorge :

« Il ne reste plus que moi, à présent. Je reviens, dans un instant. »

Tout le monde se demanda où l'homme pouvait bien partir comme ça. Et même s'il ne l'aurait pas admis, Harry était vraiment impatient de voir ce que Charlie lui avait acheté. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que ne revienne le dresseur de dragons avec un énorme carton recouvert d'un bout de tissu. Charlie marchait lentement, très lentement, il savourait ce moment, le regard d'Harry intrigué l'implorant de se dépêcher lorsqu'un éternuement résonna dans la pièce :

« Aloupiou !

- Sale bête, je t'avais demandé d'attendre cinq petites minutes !

- Charlie ! hurla le gamin qui s'était aussitôt précipité vers l'autre homme. »

Harry avait enlevé le tissu, libérant ainsi le petit monstre rose qui se jeta dans les bras du brun.

« Tu as réussi ? Tu l'as sauvé !

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

Le brun, tellement soulagé de voir le petit animal en pleine forme et surtout tellement ému par ce que venait de faire Charlie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son désormais petit-ami officiel. Evidemment, ici, en présence de toute la famille Weasley, il n'allait pas non plus se jeter sur lui, il se contenta d'un petit baiser mais pour Charlie, ce fut encore meilleur, le plus merveilleux des remerciements.

« Enfin ! poussèrent dans un soupir de soulagement les autres convives. »

Harry se recula, surpris et bredouilla tandis que le petit dragon grimpait sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Qu… quoi ? V… Vous… Vous étiez tous au courant ?

- Ben vous n'étiez pas spécialement discrets, répondit Ginny.

- C'est sûr, le sort de dissimulation n'était pas très réussi. Pour être honnête, c'était même une catastrophe, tout le monde a bien remarqué le suçon, répondit Hermione.

- Et puis, vous partiez tous les deux, pendant des heures, sans donner d'explication, renchérit Neville.

- Et les jumeaux nous avaient largement mis la puce à l'oreille, continua Molly.

- Moi, je m'en suis rendu compte, quand vous vous êtes éloignés à la fin du match de quidditch, on aurait dit une petite dispute d'amoureux. C'était adorable de voir mon fils te courir après, dit Arthur, amusé.

- Et puis, bon, Harry, mon pote, tu as vu comment tu le regardes, finit Ron. »

Ce fut le coup fatal. Harry, totalement abasourdi, s'assit sur la première chaise qui se présenta à lui. Absolument tout le monde savait et personne ne semblait choqué. La petite bestiole devinant qu'Harry n'allait pas bien lui lécha le visage. Charlie se rapprocha alors du brun :

« Alors, en tant que petit-ami, tu m'invites à la coupe du monde, beauté ? »

**A suivre…**

J'ai juste envie de crier 'victoire écrasante du dresseur de dragons !'


	10. Chapter 10 : Le début de

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Je n'ai rien publié depuis des mois et j'en suis navrée mais bon sans faire 3615 mylife, il s'est passé beaucoup d'événements dans ma vie perso (déménagement et changement de travail). Bref, vous m'en voyez désolée.**

**Voici, donc la suite de 'l'homme qui…'. La dernière fois, Harry pour son, anniversaire avait reçu un Aloupiou en cadeau et avait fini par admettre ses sentiments pour Charlie devant la famille Weasley qui avait déjà tout compris. Que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il faire marche arrière ?**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 : Le début de…**

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Toutes ses affaires semblaient en ordre. Sa malle avait déjà subi un sort de réduction. Hedwige, fidèle à elle-même, était dans sa cage, calme et silencieuse tandis qu'Aloupiou qui appréhendait son tout premier voyage hors de Roumanie ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens et de crachoter des petits nuages de fumée. Ces vacances allaient prendre bientôt fin et Harry se sentait déjà irrémédiablement nostalgique. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux petites semaines qu'il était ici. Deux semaines… Ce n'était vraiment rien, juste un grain de poussière dans une vie, surtout dans une vie de sorcier mais aujourd'hui, tout paraissait tellement différent aux yeux du garçon. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre toujours à fixer la cage d'Aloupiou, deux mains sorties de nulle part enlacèrent sa taille fine et élancée et le poussèrent sur le lit à proximité.

« Ah ! hurla le garçon, une expression de stupeur marquée sur le visage. »

Après ce petit cri, bien peu masculin, qui fit ricaner l'autre homme, Harry se redressa légèrement, sur le lit et frappa d'un coup de poing l'épaule de l'importun.

« Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête de faire ça !

- Ca va très bien, merci et puis, ce n'était pas bien méchant.

- Crétin, répondit le brun, toujours en colère.

- Oh, oh ! Monsieur me semble de bien mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui. Un problème, peut-être ?

- Non, tout va très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

- Je ne sais pas… Que peut-être l'idée de partir te dérange, et que c'est ça qui te rend grognon, voire même triste.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien ! s'énerva le brun.

- Oui, évidemment, ce n'est que moi qui me fais des illusions. Pauvre de moi, gémit Charlie qui posa sa main droite contre son front, dans un geste des plus mélodramatiques. »

Le brun ne répondit rien à cette énième plaisanterie du dresseur de dragons qui lui servait actuellement de petit-ami et se contenta de sa moue boudeuse habituelle. Le garçon n'avait réellement aucune expérience en termes de relation amoureuse et il se sentait totalement perdu. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du devenir de son amour d'été ou si même, il existait un potentiel devenir en dehors d'amener Charlie à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, pour le match Angleterre - Bulgarie.

Harry sentit toute sa joie de vivre fuir devant tant d'incertitudes. Mais, comme il ne voulait pas paraître faible face au roux et comme il n'avait aucune envie de lui montrer ses états d'âme, il se contenta de tourner la tête de côté, en direction de la fenêtre grande ouverte.

« Tu sais, Beauté, que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Le fait que tu retournes en Angleterre ne va rien changer à ce que je ressens.

- Oui… Evi… Evidemment. »

Le brun avait légèrement bafouillé, du moins suffisamment pour que le rouquin se sente le besoin de réconforter son petit-ami. Il l'encercla alors de ses bras puissants et le refit basculer totalement, sur le lit, aussi facilement que si cela avait été une simple poupée de chiffon, sans force. Charlie se plaça sur le corps fin mais athlétique du garçon. Il monta les mains du brun au-dessus de sa tête, le poids de son corps plaquant l'autre corps contre le matelas.

« Tête de pioche, je viens de te dire que rien n'allait changer dans mes sentiments parce que tu retournes en Angleterre. Avant ta venue, je savais parfaitement, que même si j'arrivais à mes fins et sur ce point, j'ai obtenu bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances, cela ne t'empêcherait pas de retourner en Angleterre. Tu as une grande carrière comme attrapeur pour les Canons de Chudley qui t'attend, après tout. »

Le visage de Charlie était tout proche et Harry sentait le souffle de la respiration du rouquin.

« Et… Et toi ? Tu viendras me voir à Square Grimmaurd ? demanda le brun, en rougissant furieusement.

- Bien sûr mais il faut dans ce cas que tu m'invites à venir dormir chez toi. »

Charlie avait chuchoté d'une voix chaude sa réponse, tout contre l'oreille du garçon qui eut soudainement la gorge nouée. Harry, totalement pris de court, se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête. Charlie sourit devant sa mine déconfite.

« Eh bien, je dois prendre ça pour un 'oui', je suppose, donc quand ? Que dirais-tu de fin août ? Il me reste quelques jours de vacances et je suis sûr que si je demande à Julian de me remplacer, il en sera tellement heureux qu'il en jouira dans son pantalon.

- Eurk, c'est dégoûtant, fit Harry, visiblement écœuré.

- Oh, ne fais pas ton innocent. Je ne te crois pas un seul instant, quand tu fais ton dégoûté. Je suis certain qu'au fond, cette image de Julian se soulageant t'émoustille et ne te déplais pas du tout, bien au contraire.

- Mais, non pas du tout, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Menteur !, rigola Charlie. »

Le dresseur de dragons s'était débrouillé pour que le gamin écarte les jambes et ainsi mieux s'installer, encore plus près. Harry rougit encore plus devant cette nouvelle attaque du roux.

Depuis le jour de son anniversaire, les choses avaient changé, bien changé. Ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Harry avait laissé une chance à Charlie. Pour l'instant, tout se passait on ne peut mieux si bien sûr, il faisait abstraction de toutes les blagues stupides que les jumeaux pouvaient sortir à la seconde, sur le fait que le dresseur de dragons aimait les petits jeunes et que, par conséquent, le brun devrait se méfier lorsque son petit-ami rencontrerait Teddy Lupin. Molly était très heureuse, après tout, elle avait toujours considérer Harry comme un membre de la famille et là, elle avait enfin une vraie raison. Depuis lors, au cours des repas, il ne cessait d'entendre Molly lui seriner qu'il était bien trop maigre et qu'il devrait prendre des forces. De plus, la règle qui voulait qu'on ne sorte pas avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ne s'appliquait apparemment pas lorsque l'on sortait avec le grand frère dudit meilleur ami, d'autant plus quand le grand frère avait sept ans de plus et pratiquement vingt centimètres. Ron l'avait donc bien pris, en tout cas beaucoup mieux que ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer.

Harry en était là, dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il fut surpris par un léger baiser déposé sur ses lèvres :

« Un sou pour tes pensées !

- Rien, il n'y a rien.

- Pourtant, tu m'avais paru ailleurs.

- Je me disais que nous avions de la chance finalement.

- A qui le dis-tu… »

Charlie baissa à nouveau son visage vers celui du plus jeune et embrassa tendrement cette bouche rouge, qui saignait très légèrement à force d'avoir été trop mordue. Il approfondit le baiser d'autant plus facilement qu'Harry se laissa faire gentiment. Ils avaient depuis quelques jours déjà dépassé le stade de la simple découverte et le jeune Attrapeur se désinhibait progressivement, laissant Charlie prendre entièrement possession de sa bouche. Les langues jouaient, se cherchaient, se fuyaient dans une danse lascive et sensuelle. Les mains râpeuses du dresseur de dragons avaient libéré leurs congénères et à présent glissaient sous le tee-shirt rouge et caressaient la peau fine et pâle du garçon.

« Harry… Harry… murmura hors d'haleine le dresseur de dragons, après avoir interrompu le baiser. »

Charlie fixait de ses yeux bleus, limpides le brun, il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien, restant bêtement silencieux. Cependant, le Survivant ne lui vint pas en aide et ne parla pas pour autant. Il attendait patiemment, n'ayant absolument aucune idée à propos de ce que le dresseur de dragons voulait dire. Le regard vert affrontait le regard bleu, seulement perturbé par le son de leur respiration. La gêne entre eux deux était palpable au moment où les deux semblaient attendre un geste ou une parole de l'autre. Finalement, Charlie céda le premier, pris d'un léger fou rire.

« Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu le sais ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Rien, oublie.

- Je crois que tu en as trop dit là… Qu'est-ce que tu attendais que je fasse ? »

Harry s'était reculé et redressé sur ses coudes, fâché tandis que Charlie était toujours allongé, sa tête à présent, au niveau du thorax du garçon.

« Bon, tu vas répondre à la fin !

- Tu n'es pas gryffondor pour rien. La patience n'est pas ta première qualité.

- Tu te fiches de moi, en plus, connard. »

Harry attrapa un oreiller situé à proximité et le balança sur la tête de Charlie.

« Très bien, très bien. Je m'avoue vaincu. Tu sais, je t'ai un peu menti… »

Harry était sur le point de hurler 'je le savais, je le savais, tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi.' Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le dresseur de dragons poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Hum, hum, tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de partir tout de suite, après tout.

- Mais tu disais…

- D'où l'expression, 'je t'ai un peu menti', je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'écoutes jamais et que tu n'en as qu'après mon corps. »

La dernière réplique eut le mérite de faire partir le brun dans un éclat de rire pur et cristallin. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers, Charlie lui reprochant son attirance uniquement physique. Depuis combien de temps déjà était-il tombé dans la quatrième dimension ?

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, la région a l'air de te plaire. Et puis existe-t-il quelque chose de mieux en ce bas monde que l'air pur des Carpates ? »

Charlie écarta les bras pour embrasser la totalité de la pièce.

Le garçon, une nouvelle fois, semblait totalement sous le choc et devant son manque de réactivité, le dresseur de dragons vint à son secours.

« Oublie, oublie, c'était totalement stupide de ma part. Un élan de Poufsouffle dans un corps de Gryffondor, cela n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

- Je trouve ça plutôt charmant, moi, répondit dans un sourire Harry. Tu ne veux pas me voir partir alors ?

- Eh bien, c'est que je m'y suis habitué à Aloupiou, mine de rien… Il me manquerait, tu sais.

- Tu n'es qu'un incroyable salaud.

- Connard, salaud ou charmant ? Va falloir choisir un jour, tu le sais bien.

- Mais je sais parfaitement ce que tu es…

- Tiens donc, tu m'en diras tant. Eclaire-moi sur mon moi profond dans ce cas.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de choisir entre les trois possibilités. Tu es tout simplement un Weasley… répondit dans un sourire le garçon. »

Le regard amusé du brun fit fondre Charlie qui ne résista pas plus longtemps et embrassa ces lèvres bien trop tentatrices. Harry, comme précédemment, n'opposa aucune résistance, il n'y avait aucune raison, il se sentait tellement bien, ainsi protégé entre les bras du dresseur de dragons. Le garçon frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les mains, de nouveau glisser doucement le long de sa peau blanche. Tandis que la bouche de Charlie avait quitté la sienne et s'attaquait à présent au bas de son visage et à son cou, Harry sentit à plusieurs reprises une langue humide passer sur sa peau légèrement rêche. Le garçon se raidit lorsque des doigts agiles s'attaquèrent à la boutonnière de son jean. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, à ces doigts longs et habiles et lorsque la voix de son petit-ami se fit entendre tout contre son oreille, il dût le faire répéter.

« Pardon ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, mon ange.

- Je, je… bégaya le garçon intimidé.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas qu'un idiot, incapable de compréhension. J'ai été comme toi. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil étonné, si ce n'est sarcastique et l'homme légèrement vexé se vengea et pinça légèrement Harry au flanc.

« Qu'est-ce que ce regard signifie? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans MA situation.

- Et pourtant…

- Toi, dans le rôle du garçon naïf et inexpérimenté… J'aimerais surtout savoir face à qui ?

- Bon, peut-être pas aussi naïf que toi, tu es un champion en la matière, le roi des passifs au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

- Eh ! bougonna le garçon. »

Pour éviter une volée d'injures assez justifiées, Charlie se contenta d'un fugace baiser sur les lèvres résolument closes. Alors que le garçon se calma quasi instantanément, le rouquin poursuivit :

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été cet être sûr de lui que tu vois à présent. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin et quelqu'un m'a moi aussi initié. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un simple hochement d'un air dubitatif.

« Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes :

« Eh bien, dis-moi tout et je verrais bien si tu me mens ! »

Il mettait au défi Charlie et un fugace sourire franchit ses lèvres rouges.

« Si tu le prends comme ça et bien je vais tout te raconter dans les moindres détails, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt pour ça, répondit Charlie. »

Harry devait reconnaître une chose, le dresseur de dragons avait réussi à éveiller son intérêt même s'il ne voulait pas trop dévoiler cet état de fait ni se l'avouer. Le brun avala difficilement sa salive avant de se lancer :

« Dis-moi tout, je suis tout ouïe…

- Alors, fais attention, je ne te dirai que peu de mots : vestiaire, début de sixième année et Snape…

- Par… Pardon ? »

Sous le choc, Harry s'était brusquement relevé et Charlie reçut au passage un coup au visage.

« Eh, fais attention, veux-tu ! Je t'avais prévenu pourtant que tu n'étais pas prêt.

- Mais… Mais il est horrible. Beurk ! Comment tu as pu ?

- Eh bien, c'est très simple, c'est un coup d'enfer. Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme moi, nu comme un ver en train de se savonner. Encore aujourd'hui, rien que ce souvenir pourrait me faire bander. Et, dans le genre brun ténébreux taciturne et solitaire, je crois que je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux et c'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que je tape à présent, dans le jeune éphèbe naïf, cela m'évite toute désillusion et puis comme ça, c'est moi qui initie les autres.

- Les autres ? Et combien d'autres initiés y a-t-il eu en tout ?

- Tu veux un décompte exact, vraiment ?

- Je… Je, bégaya Harry. »

Le garçon lançait des regards furtifs, éperdus. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, à savoir s'il devait poursuivre la conversation dans cette direction. Grâce aux jumeaux, Harry n'avait aucun doute que Charlie avait multiplié les conquêtes ces dernières années mais jusqu'alors c'était un phénomène lointain, qu'il pouvait simplement ignorer mais, en cette seconde, il n'y réussissait pas.

« Apparemment, cela te tracasse. Tu sais que je n'aurai jamais espéré que tu sois jaloux et je trouve cela particulièrement mignon. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, Charlie déposa ses lèvres sur son front, le rouquin sentit le brun se rebeller sous lui.

« Mais, je ne suis pas jaloux et puis, de toute manière, je n'ai aucunement le droit d'être jaloux. A moins de me tromper, tu n'es sorti avec personne d'autre, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, non ?

- Et, si je te disais que je te préfère jaloux, cela ne te rassure pas. J'aime bien l'éclat que j'ai vu dans tes yeux, tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai parlé de Snape. Je suis sûr qu'il me suffirait de peu pour que je puisse la revoir et te révéler à toi-même. Imagine-moi, âgé d'un peu plus de seize ans, guère plus grand que toi actuellement, me retrouvant face à un corps superbe et musclé juste ce qu'il faut. J'avais oublié mon vif d'or fétiche dans les vestiaires et je me devais de le récupérer au plus vite. Et c'est là, alors que j'ouvrais mon casier, j'ai entendu les douches s'enclencher. Je me suis demandé quel était ce malotru qui utilisait ainsi des douches réservées aux seuls joueurs de quidditch. Je me suis donc avancé sans bruit et je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu pour la toute première fois et si tu veux mon avis, cet homme que tout le monde décrit comme une chauve-souris aux cheveux gras cache en fait un corps des plus appétissants sous ses énormes robes noires, tu peux me croire. Ses cheveux humides encadraient son visage. Il était tout simplement sublime et sexy en diable. J'étais comme pétrifié par cette vue incomparable et j'ai fait tomber quelque chose, je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'était, peut-être un livre, mais peu importe. Si j'avais voulu épier en secret, c'était un échec total et pathétique. J'ai entendu Snape crier et au lieu de fuir à l'autre bout du monde, je me suis avancé et… »

Charlie s'était arrêté et un sourire diabolique ornait ses lèvres finement dessinées. Il avait lancé un hameçon et Harry le goba avec la ligne toute entière :

« Et…

- Ca t'intéresse ?

- Non, enfin, je…

- Eh bien, la suite restera entre Snape et moi mais sache juste que cette scène a été dantesque, digne de figurer dans le livre des records, la plus fameuse scène de douche depuis Psychose *, si tu connais ce vieux film moldu.

- Il a tenté de te tuer avec un couteau ?

- N'importe quoi, pfff. Nous avons baisé comme des dieux.

- Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? Je ne te crois pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? A ta guise, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point Snape peut-être différent, entre des draps ou même sous un jet d'eau chaude. En tout cas, même si tu ne me crois pas, je vois bien que cela a produit son petit effet. »

Et pour marteler ses dires, Charlie passa une puis deux fois une main aguicheuse au niveau de l'entrejambe du garçon. Harry portait toujours son jean mais il se rendit confusément compte que Charlie avait fini de le déboutonner. Malgré tout, il se sentait de plus en plus, à l'étroit.

« Je peux t'aider à te soulager, murmura un Charlie plus séducteur que jamais. »

Harry se tortilla, à la fois impatient et inquiet. Il voulait que Charlie le 'soulage' comme le rouquin lui avait susurré si sensuellement mais il savait aussi que cela marquerait un nouveau tournant dans leur relation toute récente.

« Je… Je… bégaya lamentablement le garçon. »

Le brun avait l'impression d'être le dernier des crétins, ce n'était d'ailleurs probablement pas une impression. Ce n'était pas une fillette pourtant, il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il devait faire preuve de plus de force, de plus de détermination. En un mot, il devait se montrer ferme et il y parvint en bredouillant un pitoyable et pathétique 'Oui.' Lorsque Charlie l'entendit, il fit son regard de chat affamé et se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Il ne lui fallut même pas une minute pour qu'il se mette en action. Ainsi, le dresseur de dragons fit glisser le jean accompagné du boxer du garçon, libérant le sexe déjà durci du garçon. Harry avait sa gorge sèche, espérant et craignant la suite qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Il agrippa nerveusement les draps tandis que l'autre homme l'engloutissait en entier. Seul, un cri de stupeur réussit à franchir ses lèvres :

« Wouah ! »

Le regard amusé que Charlie semblait signifier 'je sais, je sais.' Mais il n'avait aucune intention de laisser sa proie fuir et aussitôt, il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la virilité du brun. Harry se redressa un peu plus, ses yeux papillonnaient sous cette incroyable sensation de succion. Charlie passait et repassait sa langue sur la hampe avec délectation, savourant chaque centimètre parcouru. Il aimait voir le plaisir sur le visage d'Harry, les petites contractions au coin des yeux lorsqu'il passait sur une zone légèrement plus sensible. Le garçon qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel traitement avait du mal à se contenir et il se tordait convulsivement, dans tous les sens. Le dresseur de dragons posa ses mains chaudes sur les hanches d'Harry pour le maintenir droit. Le roux amusé leva la tête et dit :

« Tu devrais te calmer un peu ou je risque bien d'y laisser quelques dents, à ce rythme.

- Je… Je… Pardon, murmura le brun.

- Oh, ne t'excuse pas, crétin. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Et aussitôt, il reprit son doux labeur. Il allait et venait, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur la peau pâle avant qu'il ne finisse par atteindre son objectif et faire surgir le liquide amer, translucide. Harry ne prit vraiment conscience de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Charlie, que lorsque l'autre homme vint l'embrasser et qu'il se rendit compte que le baiser avait un goût particulier, un peu métallique. Charlie, sourire aux lèvres, était, à présent, à hauteur du brun, il frappa légèrement dans l'épaule d'Harry qui ne réagissait absolument pas :

« Alors ? Tu me sembles bien silencieux ! Ca t'a plu, j'espère !

- Je… Oui. »

Devant la rougeur qui montait sur les joues du garçon, Charlie répondit :

« Eh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, Harry.

- Je sais bien, c'est que…

- Ni d'être gêné. C'est tout à fait naturel et normal.

- Le sexe ?

- De vouloir faire plaisir à son partenaire. »

Harry qui jusqu'alors avait ses yeux obstinément fixés au plafond se tourna en direction de son petit-ami. Il essayait de lire en lui. Comment cet homme si beau et si spirituel pouvait être attiré par lui, gringalet à lunettes restait pour lui le plus grand des mystères ? Il sourit faiblement et passa son index au niveau du biceps droit dans une tentative mi-séductrice, mi-crédule.

« Je me demandais, tu voudrais que je fasse pareil ?

- Oh, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- P… Pourquoi ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été parfait mais j'ai déjà d'autres projets pour toi.

- D'autres projets ?

- Hmm, hmm. »

Charlie faisait ses gros yeux de chat affamé. Sa proie était à sa portée et il n'allait pas la faire fuir. Il devait l'amadouer par sa tendresse et sa douceur, technique qu'il avait déjà éprouvée un certain nombre de fois auparavant et qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Il fit ainsi des légers baisers volatiles sur les joues imberbes du brun. Harry se laissait submerger par les sensations. Il n'était pas aussi naïf et il percevait parfaitement l'érection de Charlie contre sa jambe, à travers les tissus et il avait une idée très précise de ce qui risquait de se passer ensuite. Et même s'il ressentait une légère appréhension, il avait conscience qu'au fond de lui, il en avait tout simplement, tout autant envie que l'autre homme. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bien sûr, Charlie se moquait souvent de lui mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en Charlie. Il avait la conviction que l'autre homme ne le ferait jamais souffrir intentionnellement. Il lui avait paru tellement sincère, lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait depuis tant d'années déjà.

Le brun se redressa et dit à très faible voix :

« Je suis prêt. »

Le rouquin, à ses côtés n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu les mots prononcés si bas, ou du moins d'avoir bien compris ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Mais Harry ne laissa pas pour une fois, la peur l'envahir et au contraire, il prouva une fois de plus qu'il était lui aussi un digne représentant de la famille des Gryffondors. Il ne cilla pas des yeux et répéta le doux sésame. Le dresseur de dragons ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se résolut à l'idée qu'il avait finalement parfaitement bien compris. Il aurait pu hurler, tellement cela l'emplissait de joie mais en tant qu'homme sûr de lui et classe, il se contenta d'un léger tressaillement. Charlie susurra un simple 'Tu ne le regretteras pas' dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune homme. Il avait bien l'intention de respecter sa parole et faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux pour la première fois d'Harry. Et puis surtout, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ce que cela tourne au désastre, s'il voulait recommencer encore et encore, ce qu'il espérait sincèrement.

« On en a fini à présent avec les paroles et si nous passions à un peu plus d'action. »

Et pour bien marteler son propos, Charlie roula des hanches et pressa davantage encore son bas-ventre contre le garçon qui gémit de surprise et d'anticipation. Les yeux bleu électrique du dresseur de dragons fixaient les iris vertes, si particulières. Il attendait un contrordre pour tout arrêter mais rien ne semblait venir, sauf une pointe d'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. A présent qu'il touchait enfin au but, le dresseur de dragons sentait un regain d'énergie envahir son corps. Il prit la main du brun et la fit glisser sous ses vêtements. Harry le fixa, surpris, lorsque sa main frôla le sexe durci de son petit-ami. Il n'était pas gêné mais il ne savait trop ce qu'attendait l'autre homme ni comment s'y prendre exactement, il avala difficilement sa salive avant de demander :

« Guide-moi. »

Harry mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang après avoir susurré ces quelques mots. Il sentait, si c'était possible, ses joues devenir encore plus brûlantes et chaudes.

« C'est on ne peut plus simple. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà dû pratiquer cette activité sur toi-même lorsque tu étais seul dans ton lit. »

Le sourire du rouquin était un mélange parfait de gentillesse et de séduction. Sous les vêtements, Charlie entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du garçon et il initia le mouvement, après avoir veillé à repousser ses vêtements. Tout d'abord, le geste était lent et ample, n'épargnant pas le moindre centimètre carré mais très vite, le dresseur de dragons accéléra le rythme, de même sa respiration s'emballait en parallèle et devenait plus erratique. De faibles râlements sortaient de sa bouche et se faisaient entendre, en alternance avec des cris d'encouragement. 'Continue... Plus vite… Vas-y.' Harry regardait le visage de son petit-ami se crisper peu à peu, sous le plaisir procuré. Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite, lorsque les doigts de l'autre homme se retirèrent. Il poursuivit sur le même tempo obnubilé par le regard bleu qui le fixait avec une intensité rarement égalée. C'est à peine si Harry s'arrêta lorsque Charlie, après un ultime soubresaut se répandit dans sa main. Le roux prévenant fit apparaître magiquement un mouchoir qu'il tendit à Harry pour s'essuyer.

« Mer… Merci, marmonna un Harry perturbé après ce qu'il venait de faire.

- En l'occurrence, ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. D'ailleurs, je crois que je sais exactement mais il va falloir que tu patientes un peu, après le traitement que tu m'as fait subir. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il aurait tant aimé calmer la petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui hurlait des cris de joie sans interruption. Et comme, il craignait que seuls ces petits bruits stupides puissent sortir de sa bouche, il se contenta de reposer le petit morceau de tissu taché sur la table de nuit. Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard resta bêtement fixé sur le petit meuble en bois délicatement verni, ce qui lui valut un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son partenaire de jeux.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire. Tu pourrais montrer un plus d'entrain, enfin je ne sais pas quoi mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela t'inspire beaucoup. Tu te rends bien compte que tu me parais en totale contradiction avec ce que tu m'as dit il y a quoi ? Dix petites minutes tout au plus. »

Devant le regard vert qui se baissa légèrement, le dresseur de dragons sourit et rajouta 'Je plaisante, Harry. Le mot humour t'évoque-t-il encore quelque chose ?'

Une lueur mauvaise brilla au fond des prunelles si caractéristiques. Charlie se demanda l'espace d'une seconde, s'il devait se réjouir ou bien au contraire craindre le courroux du petit brun.

« Ah ! Ah ! Parce que cette petite sortie se voulait humoristique. Waouh, je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible mais, Snape a un concurrent sérieux pour le concours de l'homme le moins drôle de l'année. Je pense même qu'il est plus doué que toi pour faire des blagues, c'est dire… Et ça me fait me poser beaucoup de questions sur ton compte. Puis-je rester avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu sais bien que l'humour est toujours quelque chose de primordial dans un couple et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'investir dans une relation avec quelqu'un faisant des blagues aussi stupides et nulles. »

Harry posa son index sur ses jolies lèvres charnues dans un geste mi-insolent, mi-séducteur et sourit. L'homme s'était couché à nouveau sur le corps plus fin, prononça un faible 'Idiot' et tapota doucement le nez droit du garçon, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les mains du dresseur bien vite se baladèrent le long du corps du jeune homme et commencèrent rapidement leur travail principal, déshabiller le brun. Harry aurait bien voulu en faire tout autant mais une tape légère sur ses mains l'en dissuada :

« Laisse-moi découvrir mon cadeau en premier, veux-tu ? »

Harry mit alors ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire lumineux et attendit que Charlie n'ouvre et ne profite de son cadeau.

* Référence au premier épisode de queer as folk US.

Reviews ? A suivre…


End file.
